A Guardian Angel
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP NOW! 2nd of August 2009 was the exact date that 20 year old Amy recieved the news that wrecked her life all together. In an attempt to rekindle her passion, her happiness, she found a job working with horses. Over time a certain guy slowly twists her perception of real love causing her to realise that in fact, he has an entirely different story to tell.
1. You love

Sometimes stories like this do not need a prologue, they just explain everything bit by bit along the way.

Cause sometimes you do not need to know everything. Sometimes its good to explore the unknown and just take it as it comes.

Cause that's what life is anyway.

You do this every single second, minute, day of your life.

You go with the flow, and you enjoy.

You smile.

You laugh.

You live.

You love.

I will tell you one thing though, one tiny little detail.

I fell in love.

Unexpectedly. I'll give you that.

He was an idiot.

An imbecile.

I hated him with every fibre of my being.

Anger fueled me, ruled me more than anything back then.

I guess I became blind, oblivious to what I actually felt.

I guess I couldn't see just how much I loved him.

With every _single_ fibre of my being.


	2. Piercing Emeralds

I wanted to write everything down, dedicate it to my brother Adam. I wanted to remember everything that happened to me back then, that lead me to this amazing guy. I wanted to share my story with you, so you and others can hopefully understand that life ain't perfect. Nothing is a fairy tale, everything is reality. And that sometimes it takes time, a lot of patience, but one day you will find someone special.

I'm going to start with the day it started, the day I actually moved forward with my life. The day I met the best guy in the world, and my journey. Most importantly how I came to love the most important person in my life.

So I'll start now, the day before I met him, before I fell in love.

* * *

My lips curled into a smile, the memory passing in front of my eyes. It was a few years back now, three I think. We were all together, a family for once, everyone was there. Mom too. It was one of the last times I saw him, that we laughed and talked together. That following summer, he left, for war.

He was a soldier, a marine. He had been out two times before, always returning, somehow, some way with a smile spread across his features.

2nd of August, 2009 we got that news. That same news, that every single person dreads, the news that everyone thinks will never happen to them, just other unlucky people. It came in a letter, just a few words inscribed on the little swatch of paper.

I remember just sitting there, speechless, partly in shock, more in confusion. It's that sort of news that you almost refuse to accept as real, the news that takes a while for it to actually sink in.

Mom and Lou, stood beside me, their previous smiling expressions wiped from their faces. We didn't speak for a while, just pottered around, getting on with life. Trying to push the truth into some hidden place, lock it up and throw the key away. Desperately trying to resume our normal happy routine.

We never knew what happened to him, just that he was _'missing in action'_. I missed him like mad, he was my best friend, my brother, my twin. Losing him teared me apart, ripping my heart in two. Half of me had gone, vanished, disappeared with the wind.

Dad came to the funeral, we hadn't seen him in years. We didn't have time to think of that though, everyone was cold, almost confused by the truth. We just stood there, huddled round in a small circle, almost building a barrier between him and the world.

My tears finally fell that day, the realisation suddenly hitting me like a tidal wave. Everything that I'd bottled up, just exploded out of me.

Tracing my finger over the gold letters, I had stared for ages at his name, his date of birth, his little picture. Crouching down beside the grave, I gazed up at clear blue August skies, silently praying.

The perfectly scripted letters; embedded his name, _'Adam Flemming'._ His birth date sat below it, identical to mine.

My emotions were all over the place, my happy state slowly declined, I returned to my daily routine. Lou and Granpa seemed to deal with it better than anyone.

I was twenty at the time, same age as him. I couldn't understand how it happened to Adam, him of all people. He was the kindest person I've ever met. His happiness glowed in everyone, sparked by the mischievous grin he always wore.

It was June, a month before he left for his duties. Everyone was together, aside from Dad. We'd sat for hours, crammed on our little porch, deck chairs of every single variety lined the wooden decking. Adam was as usual telling one of his pointless jokes, the kind that put you in hysterics, because it's funny, cause it's not.

Adam had known me inside out, me to him. We were twins, it was normal. When we were younger, we'd do everything together. Adam always being the stronger, bolder one. I could always rely on him to cheer me up again.

He was always there to pick me back up after a disastrous boyfriend. He was the kind of brother that went and punched that guys face. Just because they hurt me by the smallest degree. He was the one I always looked up too, even though he was the same age as me.

Wiping a tear away from my tired eyes, I stood, my hand resting on the tip of the headstone. Hesitating momentarily, I turned on my heels, walking slowly over to Spartan. Pulling myself up, I clucked softly, pulling gently on his reins, turning away from the little grave yard.

* * *

Trotting softly into the yard, I dismounted, pulling the reins over his head, leading him into the barn. Circling him inside the stall, I quickly untacked him. Sighing, I made my way over to the house, smiling weakly at Granpa as I passed him on the porch. I was always like this after I'd visited Adam. I retreat back into myself.

It had been nearly three years now, I'd come to terms with it, it's just every year about this time my emotions bottle up again. Mom slowly declined after Adam's death, she began to detiriate, finding it hard just to do the daily chores.

Then one day she just shut down, gave up I suppose. It was only 4 months after Adam's death, everything became too much. Without Granpa, I would have followed suit.

Granpa was a sort of rock for me, he kept me grounded. After Mom's funeral everything broke down in my life, everything I'd planned on doing went out the window, it made me realise whats really important.

Lou soon left, blocking out everything in her past, trying to move on. She settled down in England and married last year. She's happy now, so am I, it's just you've still got to live with everything. It's like this major weight sitting on your shoulders never to be lifted. It always brought you down, every single second of every single day.

Our once thriving business, fell to pieces after Mom's death. I was left with just Spartan to comfort me. He was the only one which was always there for me. Sure I had Granpa, but he would always be in the middle of something, busying himself, trying to forget the ten ton weight above us.

Three years on, I've finally pulled myself together. I've picked up the millions of pieces I teared up many years ago. And slowly, but surely I'm building up my life again.

Horses have always been my passion, they've been the main thing that kept me, me. Just the prospect of working with them one day again, made me happy, it kept me going.

So when a stable about five hours away posted an article in the newspaper, searching for help, I snatched it up, eager to do something with my life.

Tomorrow I was leaving, I was starting a new life, without Adam... and Mom.

I don't care what I'll be doing, just as long as I'm doing something. Maybe sometime I'll find someone who cares about me, loves me. Maybe one day I'll find them, and I'll be happy again.

* * *

The morning rolled round, quick as ever. The clock hovered over 3:00, signalling my arrival at the new stable. Gazing around, I picked up my suitcase, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Sighing, I made my way up to the house.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked cautiously on the door. A woman about twenty-five opened the door, smiling brightly, "Hey you here for the job?"

I nodded, smiling weakly. She smiled, stepping out the door. "This way." I followed her down the porch steps, looking around me, liking the look of the little barn. She hesitated in front of it, wincing slightly, "Theres two rooms up there," I nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "Ones already taken, but the other ones still free."

I smiled, reassuring her that it was fine. If it meant being closer to horses, fine with me. "Sounds fine."

She smiled, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

"Thanks, it's all we got." She added. "I'm Amber by the way."

I smiled, "Amy."

Nodding she turned, "Dinners at seven!" Amber called, walking backwards towards the house. I nodded, watching her spin round and break into a little jog. Smiling happily, I heaved my suitcase into the barn, grinning as all the horses swung their head over their stall doors.

I looked questionanly at a little set of stairs, hesitating before pulling my suitcase up them. At the top, there were two doors, one was slightly a jar, I could see a guitar leaning casually against the worn door frame. Deciding that was the taken one, I nudged open the other door with my shoulder, pulling my case into the little room.

It was really sweet, just your simple bed and bedside table. A wardrobe and a Chester draws. Quickly unpacking my case, I divided my stuff into different places. Smiling happily, I headed out the room, hopping down the stairs. I jumped the last one, colliding with someone as I did so.

"Oy! Watch it!"

I fell back a few steps and mumbled a sorry. "Whatever." He shrugged, his piercing emerald eyes glowing with anger. He walked of, heading for the stairs. Guessing he owns that guitar.

Sighing, I walked slowly down the aisle, stopping at each stall, saying my hello. I was so happy just to be around horses again.

Amber appeared around the corner, "All settled in?"

I nodded, smiling as she came over to the stall I was standing at. "That's Starlight."

"Great name." I commented stoking the jet black gelding.

She smiled warmly, "Sure is." Amber seemed really nice. "You ride?"

I nodded, "I do."

"Good, good." She glanced towards the round pen, "You know how to lunge?"

I nodded again.

She smiled hopefully, "Could you lunge Starlight?"

I smiled, "Sure."

With that I slipped into his stall, waving Amber a goodbye. Pulling on his halter, I lead him out the barn, grabbing the lunge line of the hook. Slipping into the round pen, I clucked softly, sending him round.

After lunging him for a while, I took him back to his stall, smiling as he snorted as I made for the door. Glancing at my phone, I headed for the house, my clock reading 6:57, three minutes 'till dinner.

Clambering up the porch steps, I hesitated at the door, not sure whether to just walk in. Amber saved me, coming up behind me, "It's okay, you can just come in whenever you like."

I nodded, feeling weird just walking into someones house. Following her in, I smiled warmly at an older woman, slipping down into a seat, watching her as she busied herself with millions of pots and pans. She turned to me and smiled, "I'm Nancy."

I nodded, "Amy."

With that she started to dish out various plates, lying them down before us. "Tuck in." She said, dusting her hands, before slipping into her own seat.

Smiling at everyone around the table, I took a bite, loving the taste it released. "This is lovely!" I exclaimed, taking another fork full.

She chuckled softly, "I suppose it is."

There was five of us in all, Nancy, Amber, me, an older looking man, Nancy's partner I presume, and a teenager, about the age of 14.

She smiled at me, "Hi."

I smiled back, "Hi."

Noticing the guy from earlier wasn't there, I looked up somewhat confused. "Doesn't he eat with you?"

The older man looked up, "Who?"

"The boy in the loft." I added.

He nodded, "So you've met him?"

"Who?" I asked, setting my fork down.

"Ty."


	3. Lost Soul

"Ty?" I repeated.

He nodded, "You see the eyes?"

"Well yes." I replied, remembering the angry emeralds I'd seen earlier that day.

The man sighed, setting his fork down on the plate. "Was he angry?"

"Well I'd bumped into him." I explained, wondering who this guy was.

The 14-year-old glanced up, "He doesn't talk to anyone. Lives in his own little world."

"Mallory..." The man said firmly.

She glanced at him in protest, "She has to know!"

I frowned confused, "Know what?"

Amber sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Ty used to be great, had this bubbly attitude that would brighten everyone's day." She sighed again, preparing me for the next few words. "Then he left to be in the army, a marine." I stiffened, thinking of Adam.

She noticed, frowning slightly. I gestured for her to continue, so she did. "He came back two years ago, he'd changed, he didn't speak to anyone for a while, and when he did, it was just a mumbled few words, he shut himself of."

She glanced up at me, her eyes sad and tired. "He lost someone out there, someone close. That's all we know... Well apart from-..." She stopped.

"Apart from what?" I questioned, she sighed again, the memories bouncing in her mind.

"...He has this photo, no one knows who off, but he carries it around every single day, he said..." She trailed of, running her fingers through her hair, "... He said it saved his life."

"Oh." I breathed out, all the air taken out of me. Thinking of the army, just brought it all back. Nancy looked at me concerned,

"Are you okay dear?"

I nodded dumbly, "Yes, sorry I was just thinking."

She nodded understandingly, "Okay, if your sure."

I smiled warmly at her, grateful for her understanding. Everyone seemed really nice here, well-... Except this Ty guy.

After dinner, I said goodnight, heading for the barn aiming for an early night. Climbing up the little steps to my room, I hesitated on the landing, a soft gentle tune filling my ears. The music floated from the little room, its gentle tone relaxing me.

Curiosity soon took over, I stepped towards the door, hovering my hand over the little handle. Taking a deep breath I slowly pushed it open.

A guy, about the same age as me, sat up against the wall, one leg crossed beneath him his other brought up to his chin. His guitar sat in his lap, his fingers floating over the chords. He didn't even glance up at me, his deep acorn hair falling softly over those same emerald eyes. I smiled shyly, "Er-... Hi..."

"Hi." He said, his voice cold and unwelcoming.

"Your er-... Really good." I stammered, gesturing at his guitar.

"Thanks." He said simply. "You staying next door?" He sighed, adjusting something on his guitar.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Good." He held up his guitar again, his fingers once again finding the strings. Starting to play he zoned out. Taking it as a sign to leave, I slipped out the room heading for own.

Curling up in bed that night, my thoughts firmly stuck on Ty. Everyone had warned me to be wary of him, to avoid him at all costs. Maybe they were right?

I closed my eyes, letting myself fall into a deep sleep, my thoughts whirling around thinking of my family... and Ty.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I quickly dressed, running over to the house, grabbing a quick bite for breakfast, before cracking on with morning chores.

I had called Granpa last night, chatting away for a good half an hour, filling him in with everything he wanted to hear.

Smiling happily, I popped the feed bucket in Starlight's stall. "Hey boy." He snorted, nudging me gently. "Good morning to you too."

Chuckling softly, I finished my work. Dusting my hands on my jeans, I rested against the barn door, gazing out at the rolling hills. Deciding to go for a little explore, I strode out to the paddock gate, following it all the way into the distance.

After walking for a while, I stopped, climbing on the fence, sitting on top of it. There were several horses all grazing peacefully, dotting the landscape. I could see Starlight, waving his head around, some way off. He was snorting happily, butting some other horse in the side.

I couldn't stop thinking about Ty. I don't know why, I mean he wasn't exactly nice to me. Something just seems to draw me to him, I don't know what exactly, but there's something there that's pulling me in.

* * *

Dinner soon rolled around. I made my way up to the ranch house clambering up the steps, reaching out to open the door. I didn't quite make it though, as someone was coming in the opposite direction. I don't know if I was surprised by who it was, but it was Ty. As clear as day.

"God have you got eyes?" He asked, annoyed.

I mumbled another sorry, staring down at the ground. He sighed, pushing me gently to the side, which also surprised me. I mean, this guy wasn't mean. He walked past me, down the steps towards the barn. Sighing in frustration I entered the little house, offering a small smile to Nancy as she placed the food down in front of me.

"Long day?" She asked softly.

I nodded, not fit to offer a reply. She smiled understandingly, "They always are."

I smiled at this, "Tell me about it."

She laughed, "Eat up, it'll get cold." I nodded, tucking into my food.

* * *

Soon I'd been here a whole month, becoming good friends with everyone except Ty. He remained cold, and offered nothing but a sarcastic comment or a sigh of frustration.

It didn't bother me, he was like this to everyone else. Always getting mad at them for something or another. It became the norm, I adjusted pretty quickly.

Over the weeks I shared many long conversations with Granpa, each time he sound that bit more tired than before, the life gone from his voice. It worried me, but I tried to brush it of as nothing.

Lifting the bridle of the hook, I walked up to Birdy's stall. He was a dappled grey gelding, with a kind and gentle spirit. Amber had let me look after him, he was like mine. I often thought of Spartan and asking whether I could bring him up here. But then the thought of taking him away from Granpa, stopped me. Spartan was like Granpa's link to me. I was all he had left, he lost his daughter and his grandson. I was a link to all of them, so now that I was away, it became just that bit harder for him.

Amber popped her head over the stall door, watching as I worked my fingers down Birdy's neck. She tilted her head to the side, watching me intently, "Are you okay?" We had become really good friends over the short time that I'd been here.

Sighing, I offered a weak smile. "Think so."

"Thinking?" She questioned, creating circles on the wood.

I nodded, "Yeah." Pressing a kiss to Birdy's head. "I'm okay, aren't I boy." I said, trying to reassure both Amber and myself.

She sighed, "If you say so." She drew back, resting her hands on the stall door. "Can I join you?"

I nodded, following her to the tack room, grabbing Birdy's stuff. She headed to Starlight's stall, quickly tacking him up. Following suit, I hesitated before walking out into the yard.

Mounting, I turned to her. She nodded, clicking Starlight into a slow walk. We ambled out the yard, heading for the trails.

We stayed quiet for a while, just taking in everything around us. I relaxed, loving the feeling of just riding peacefully again. My thoughts soon drifted to Ty, just like they'd been doing every single day since I met him.

"What was Ty like before-... You know..." I broke in. Amber looked up, somewhat startled by my question. He gaze softened, recalling the memories.

"He was great." She said simply, her lips lifting into a smile. "The best." She turned to me, smiling properly this time. "He was amazing, the kindest guy I've ever met."

I smiled softly, trying to imagine the original Ty. "What do you think happened that changed that?" I asked, turning to her, awaiting her answer.

She fell silent in thought, "I don't know."

We kept walking, our horses swaying beneath us. "You think that Ty will ever come back?" I asked softly.

"Yes." Said simply, her voice soft and gentle. "I know he will."


	4. Playing Games

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, both accompanied by our thoughts. Glancing at my phone, my eyes darting to the big bold text that read '**11:00 AM**'.

Me and Amber soon made our way back, silently untacking our horses and turning them out. Amber gestured towards the house, it was now **11:45 AM**, quarter of an hour till lunch.

Nodding, I followed her out into the yard. She headed for the steps, while I headed of in the direction of the round pen. A large black and white spotted mustang danced around, tossing his head in anger. Slowing my steps down, cautiously approaching the fence. He stopped dead, his eyes pinned on me. I froze, not wanting to scare him any more. He just watched he, his eyes almost softened. I held out my palm so he could sniff it. He arched his neck, stretching it towards my outstretched palm. He took a little sniff, then swung his head back round, his gaze on the rolling hills, the same ones I was watching a mere few hours ago.

Satisfied I was safe, he dropped his head down to graze, blowing up the dirt as he did so. I chuckled softly, leaning against the fence to watch him. He'd relaxed now, he was even brave enough to come that bit closer. I scanned the pen, my eyes screaming in alarm as they darted towards two piercing green emeralds. I froze, tensing at the sight of him.

His eyes just mocked me, laughing at my anger. "What?" He asked innocently.

I tried to brush away my hatred, turns out it isn't that easy. "Nothing." I had to literally force the word out.

He raised his brow, "_Really_?"

"Yes _really_." I said, gritting my teeth together in anger.

His eyes were almost laughing at me, "Huh?... Certainly doesn't look that way."

"Well it is." I snapped. We still had the round pen between us but it felt like he was literally breathing down my neck. I shivered at the prospect of it. What was wrong with me, why did he dislike me so much?

The stallion suddenly stood upright, glancing between the two of us in mere confusion. "He likes you." He stated.

"I know." I said, my jaw clenching in anger.

He ignored me, nimbly climbing the fence, hopping into the round pen. He landed with a thud, simply walking up to the rail, leaning casually against it. I mean I couldn't really ignore him now, it's no secret that Ty was pretty good-looking. But that doesn't mean I like him any more.

He turned his head towards me, his deep brown hair falling in front of his eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I blushed, snapping my head away. "I wasn't."

"You was." He stated.

"I wasn't."

"Whatever." He pushed of the fence, heading towards the stallion in the middle. He held out his hand, but the stallion didn't need it, he just strode up to him and nuzzled his neck. I gaped in disbelief. "Yeah he likes me too."

I ignored him. I wasn't really thinking when I moved next. I mean I never really think do I? I just do. So I clambered up the fence, slightly less effortlessly than he did, but still I ended up standing a mere few meters away from him, no fence included.

He looked at me somewhat confused, causing me to mentally grin, just because I'd worked that smirk of his face. "What are you doing?" He asked, smoothing down the stallion's mane.

This time I smirked, "What's it look like?"

He ignored me, turning towards the mustang. With in seconds he was sitting proudly on top of the stallion's back. He kicked him gently, "S'cuse me."

I sighed, stepping out of his way. He picked up a trot, completing the whole circuit. "Are you just gonna stand there? Or you gonna do something helpful for once?"

Ouch.

I shot a death glare his way, forcing out a reply. "I will be going then."

He snorted, "Good."

I actually opened the gate this time, slipping through it without even looking back. He made me shake with anger, he was so rude. Why do people have to be like that? It made me shiver at the thought Adam could have known him.

I headed for the house, slipping into my seat just as Nancy placed the food down before me. She smiled warmly, "Tuck in."

I nodded, taking a bite. "Thanks Nancy." She just smiled a reply, hurrying back to the kitchen to wash up.

Finishing up my lunch, I decided to pop into town. Dusting of my jeans of any sign of hay, I slipped into my car, pulling out the driveway, heading for the little town.

Pulling up at Maggie's, I grinned at Soraya, one of my new friends. She often came to work for us a couple times a week. We were the same age, and had become really good friends. She waved me over, smiling happily as she did so.

"Hey!"

I chuckled softly, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Slipping into a booth, I opened up the little menu, scanning the page. Smiling up at the waitress, I clamped the menu shut. "Smoothie please."

She nodded, glancing at Soraya. "Milkshake."

Smiling she headed for the kitchen. I grinned at Soraya, folding my arms on the table. "So any news?"

She fiddled about with the salt and pepper, "Well... Matt called."

I raised an eyebrow, "He did?"

She nodded, a small smile lifting the corner of her lips. "Yup."

"And?" I sighed, she's like drawing blood from a stone.

"He wants to meet up." She sighed all dreamily.

"He does?" I asked intrigued, "When?"

"Soon." Was her oh so detailed reply.

"Soon?"

"Hmm."

Just then the waitress appeared, smiling warmly as she placed down our drinks. I offered a thanks, returning my attention to Soraya.

"So where you gonna meet up?" I pressed on.

"Somewhere." She grinned teasingly, leaning back in her seat.

I sighed, "Just spill."

So she did.

...Well eventually.

* * *

Jumping out my car, smiling happily from my little meeting with Soraya, I bound for the barn, clambering up the little steps to my room. Ty was playing his guitar again, like playing it really, really good.

He seemed to put me in a trance whenever he played. It made me so annoyed sometimes, cause I didn't really want to be put in a trance by this guy, especially _this_ guy.

Pushing him to the back of my mind, I slipped into my room. Quickly dialing Granpa, I slumped back onto my bed. His voice crackled through the phone, "Hi sweetie."

I smiled softly, "Hey Granpa."

"You okay dear?" He asked, I could tell he was tired.

"Yep, just fine." I replied, pushing Ty to the back of my mind. "You?"

"Just fine." Granpa reliped, I could tell he was not being exactly honest.

"Granpa...?" I said firmly.

He sighed at the other end, "I'm fine, I promise."

I decided not to push it, "Okay, I'm just worried you know."

"Well you shouldn't be." He replied, "I've got to go now dear, okay?"

"Okay, I love you Granpa." I said softly.

"I love you too sweetie." With that the phone went dead. I let out a shuddery breath, throwing the phone somewhere onto the bed. I sunk back into the pillows, welcoming their warmth.

I couldn't stop thinking about Ty, everything he does, he his, I hate. But I don't know, I seem drawn to him, it's like my mind just ignores everything thing I hate about him, replacing it with the good things. Which were few and far between, but always at the fore front of my mind, just like every single other thing he does.

I don't know if he's playing some sort of game, or that he just hates me, everyone for that fact. Either one, I still hate him. I think.


	5. More Than Ever

Another 2 weeks went by, Ty now not even muttering a word in my direction. He just gave me a cold shoulder, the _entire_ time. Smirking if I did something wrong, evening laughing at any little thing I did. He drove me insane, down right insane.

He's actually laughing at me right now, he's leaning oh so casually against the fence, mocking me as usual. His gaze even more intense than normal, those emeralds burning holes in my sanity.

That's the thing, he does this every single day, just watches me. And when I'm finished, he'll just walk of, disappear for a good few hours. The following day he'd do the same, just watch, watch and watch. Never one word, just one word would be nice, but no, nothing.

Right now I'm working with a little Welsh pony called Berry. He's the sweetest thing ever, never leaves my side, does anything for attention and some love. I've got him cantering round, his stride perfected to the highest degree.

Ty seems to be studying me, his eyes watching me intently. He confuses the hell out of me sometimes, I mean he's so calm, so gentle. I know for sure he would never ever hurt me. Over the last few weeks, I'd watch him too, studied his life.

It seems silly, but I enjoy it. I love watching him everyday. It makes me happy for some reason. He's leaning against the fence now, looking like a greek God, smirking at me as he caught me watching him. I blushed, snapping my head away.

It was weird, I seemed to ignore every damn thing I hated about him and replace it with the few good things. He stuck in my head, repeatedly running through my mind, day in, day out.

I was watching him again, and as normal he caught me. "What? Have I got something on my face?"

I blushed. Again. "No." I retorted under my breath.

He pushed of the fence, "Sorry I didn't hear you?"

"You sound oh so sorry." I muttered under my breath.

He raised an eyebrow, "What is wrong with you?!" He asked, his voice laced with anger. I didn't turn, just kept my fingers circling over the little pony's head. "Why do you hate me so much?" He tried again.

I swung round, anger spread across my face. "You what!"

"I said 'why do you hate me so much?'" He repeated, looking at me as if I was dum.

I rolled my eyes, "Why do _I_ hate you so much?" I snorted, keeping my glare pinned on him.

He chuckled at my anger, "That was my question." He replied calmly. I turned slowly back round, trying to calm myself down.

"You wanna know?" I said quietly. He pushed of the fence coming shoulder to shoulder with me, rolling his eyes.

"Yes I wanna know." He said calmly.

I raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. "I don't hate you, you hate me." I corrected him.

He chuckled, "Right." That set me off.

"See! You hate me!" I cried my voice rising. "You don't care! Do you?!"

He looked rather taken back, but I kept going. I was enjoying it. "See! You don't!" I was boiling with anger, about to bubble over. "Do you even think?!" I cried, pointing at my brain for effect.

I didn't even wait for a reply, knowing full well he wasn't going to supply one. "No you don't!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes, why I don't know. "Have you even considered, that someone CARES!" I cried in rage, tears now streaming down my face. "That someone might HURT too!" I stopped at that one, knowing if I continued I would break.

He actually looked upset, which surprised me. All I could think of was Adam and Mom. Why did I let myself get like that? Because he knows how to push my buttons, that's why. I'm such an idiot.

I just stood there, both of us trapped in the round pen. He stood a mere few meters away from me, looking like he was about to break, crumble. I didn't care, not anymore, he's just about teared me apart.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned, running for the gate. "Amy-..."

That nearly stopped me. He has never, not once used my name. But I didn't stop, no I kept running, like the major idiot I am.

I hated Ty, more than ever.


	6. Four Lingering Words

Ty hasn't even uttered a single word in a whole month, not even one word. He now just blanks me, I don't even receive an expression of that smug old face of his. Nothing. He treats me like nothing. Just a bit of dirt on his shoe.

When someone treats you like that every single minute of every single day, every week of your life; you start to actually believe it yourself. You believe that your nothing, a nobody.

It was over these silent few weeks that I saw more and more of that photo. The same one that Amber spoke of the night I came here. He would just get it out, and smile softly. His eyes would warm, lose any trace of anger. What he would do next, repeatedly baffles me.

He would turn to look at me, his eyes still warm and welcoming.

Then he'd smile.

Putting back the photo, he would sigh and look away. He'd never look at me again, not 'till the photo reappeared.

* * *

Amber smiled warmly, noting my tired state. "You okay Ames?"

I nodded, kinda numb. "Think so." I replied softly, looking up at her, smiling weakly.

She gave me another smile, helping me with the feed. "Ty?" She asked quietly. I nodded again, busying myself with the horses. "I know it's hard." She added, smiling softly at me. "3 years." My head snapped up, thinking of Adam. He died three years ago. She frowned, but continued. "At first he was okay, then he slowly declined, becoming more and more shut off." She sighed, tired. "Some days he wouldn't even mutter a word." She glanced at me, "Just like he's doing now I suppose."

I nodded, silent tears welling in my eyes. "You can tell me anything Ames." Amber said softly, wiping a tear from my cheek. "Trust me." I nodded again, still not fit to speak. She sighed again and wrapped me in a hug. "He'll see sense soon."

I mentally frowned, somewhat confused by her statement. 'See sense'? What does she mean, 'see sense'? Instead of voicing my thoughts I just cried, letting myself drown in unexpected tears.

Just then Ty strutted in, looking as God like as ever. He frowned, actually appearing concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Does she look it?" Amber snapped in my defence, "Are you that oblivious to the world around you?!" She continued, her voice raising.

I pulled away, "Amber stop..." I pleaded quietly.

She glanced at me, "Amy he deserves it."

I shook my head, just tired. "Not now he doesn't." I argued quietly, turning down the barn to my room. Ty stood there baffled, I saw Amber send him a death glare through gritted teeth. I knew how she felt, but screaming at him didn't make it better. Believe me I know.

* * *

I climbed into bed, my eyes dry of tears. I just wanted to give up, on Ty, on everything. Why did he hate me so much? What have I done to him? And what's with the photo...?

Why does he always, always look at me when he looks at it? What have_ I_ got to do with that stupid photo?

I don't know, is the answer. To absolutely every single question there. I have absolutely no idea, nothing. Zilch.

Just that he hates me, more than ever. I yelled at him, a cried in front of him. I deserved it.

* * *

I tossed and turned that night, unable to bury myself in a deep sleep. I hadn't been this stressed since Mom's death. Everything was suddenly to much. My thoughts strayed to Spartan, I missed him a lot. More than you can fathom.

I always went to him when I needed comfort, but now he's not here, I kind of don't have anyone. I had Birdy, the dapple grey gelding. My connection with him was nowhere near as strong, but it was still there. Maybe if I was with him, I'd be okay.

Deciding that was my only option, I slid out of bed, pressing my feet quietly on old wooden floor. Slipping on my boots, I pulled my hoodie over my pajamas, welcoming the warmth. Carefully, I made my way down the little steps, padding silently down the aisle. Birdy nickered softly, welcoming me.

"Hey boy." I cooed, running my fingers in circles down his neck, like I always do. He let out a horse like sigh, leaning against me. "Mom would have loved you..." I whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck. He let his eyes fell shut, loving the massage I was providing.

Deciding I could sleep here for the night, I slipped down in the straw, curling up in a little ball. Birdy followed suit, falling to the ground. I smiled to myself, content now.

That night was filled with music, a soft tune floated around me, luring me into a deep sleep. It wasn't till later that night did I wake to see it's source.

Stirring, I blinked, letting the light flood in. A quick glance at my phone told me it was late, early hours of the morning. The same gentle tune was still playing, filling my head.

I peered up over the stall door, curiosity having long taken over. I scanned the barn, searching for the tune. I flinched slightly as my gaze fell over his own green eyes, his own slender frame. It was him.

I could see his guitar, and his hand. He had a green top on, it was so simple, but by God did it bring out his eyes.

I bit my lip, trying in vain to push any sort of thought concerning him, which was a lot, to the back of my mind.

"Amy."

I froze. Did he just speak to me? No it must have been some sort of dream. He can't know I'm here. Then again, it wouldn't be that hard if he did.

I rose to my feet, clicking open the now sleeping Birdy's stall door. I glanced up at him, he was still watching me. The burning emeralds focused on me. I padded across the aisle to the black and white mustang's stall, the same one as Ty's in right now. Resting my hand on the stall door, I quietly slipped in.

He watched me as I slumped down against the wooden structure.I couldn't help notice how intense his eye's were. They seemed to burn, to light up, shine with something. What I don't know, but they had me trapped, captured.

"Your so good." I said softly, shying away from his eyes.

For once he didn't speak, he said nothing, just sat back, his hair falling softly over the emeralds. When he did, I barely caught it. His voice a soft whisper, so quiet, almost undetectable.

"Thank you."

A small smile lifted at my lips. I turned to face him and smiled fully. He looked up, his eyes still glowing. "Why do you even bother?"

I frowned, "Bother with what?"

"Me."

"Oh." I said, somewhat lost for words.

"Why do you even try to get through to me?" He asked again. "What do you see in me, that others don't?"

I looked right at him, straight in the eye. I always believed eyes were the pathway into someone's soul. "There's something deeper, something buried and hidden, I want to know what it is." I replied honestly. His eyes softened, a small smile lifting at his lips.

"You do?" He asked, somewhat hopeful.

"I do." I replied, still looking at him dead on.

"Well..." He sat back, a soft smile spread across his lips. "Your right."

"I am?" I asked, still sitting on the far side of the stall, just watching him, somewhat intrigued.

"You are." He repeated.

I smiled, relaxing in the morning light. He watched me, his eyes focused on me. He didn't say anything though, just sat there, content. I didn't push him, I mean I didn't want to. What we had here... baffled me.

Instead I changed the subject, "Can you play again?" I asked softly.

He nodded, gently picking up the guitar. He gave a small smile before losing himself in the tune. He drifted of into his only little world, just his guitar and him.

"How long have you played?" I asked, turning to look at him in the eye.

He leant back against the wall, "Forever and a day." He replied softly, smiling at me.

I sighed in content, "You love it?"

He nodded, "More than anything." I could tell he was being honest, I could see it in his eyes.

I smiled, leaning back against the wall. "Adam used to play." I said softly, recalling the gentle tunes that floated around me when I was younger. Ty didn't say anything, letting me drown in the memories. I could tell something clicked though, something was triggered when I said Adam.

I turned to look at him, "One day," I started. "Can you tell me about you?" I asked quietly. "About your life. Your memories."

He nodded, offering a small smile.

"Cause I need someone to talk to." I added, not really hundred percent sure what I was asking him for. "I need a friend." His emerald eyes flowed with hurt, I could see it, clear as anything. He was hurting to inside. He felt the same heart ache, the same heart wrenching pain that tore you from happiness. He felt it too.

"Someone who cares." I smiled weakly, tears burning in my eyes. "Someone I can rely on, who will always be there." I looked him straight in the eye, the tears now falling softly down my cheeks. I wasn't entirely sure what I was asking for, four words though, lingered on my tongue, threatening to jump out and create a sentence. I wanted to say them more than anything, those four words, but I couldn't, not now anyway. _ Someone who loves me._ But no, I couldn't say that, not to I whispered, so quietly it was almost undetectable. "Please..." But Ty heard it. I know he did. Cause he smiled.

"One day." He whispered, softly, just as quiet. "I promise." I had a feeling Ty knew what I was going to say, I think he knew why I was so upset inside.

He had promised me. One thing, I am sure about. Something I believe in more than anything right now. I know he will keep that promise, he will make me happy.

One day, Ty, the guy I detest of more than anything, will love me. And I will love him back.

**~So there we go, hope you liked it. Okay, so this is what I'm gonna do: you review and as a reply I'll send you Ty's POV of this chapter. Not everything is as it seems. For you guest reviewers, if you like madly, I mean insanely leave hundreds -okay not hundreds' but still a lot of reviews, I might post his POV as a chapter. Depending on the level of reviews, that will come slower than my reply's. So get reviewing and I'll send you the POV. You know you want it.**

**~Wildatheart**


	7. The One With The Opinion

**Okay, due to the tidal wave of reviews I received, I decided in the end to post this chapter for you. The long-awaited Ty POV! Finally you say. Now unfortunately for you lot, it doesn't give much away. A lot of this story is for you to guess, and work it out for yourself I'm simply writing it.**

**~Wildatheart~**

I strode into the barn, heading for my black and white stallion. I frowned, seeing Amy in tears. I stopped, trying so desperately not to run to her, pain coursing through my veins. "Are you okay?" Was all I managed to say.

"Does she look it?" Amber snapped in her defence. I bit my lip, something I'd picked up from Amy. "Are you that oblivious to the world around you?!" She continued, her voice raising.

Amy surprised me and pulled away, "Amber stop..." She pleaded quietly. I instantly felt a hundred times worse, I'd done this to her and now... She was standing up for me?

Amber glanced at her, disbelief written all over her features. I knew Amber better than she gave me credit for. "Amy he deserves it." I swallowed, she was right. As always.

She shook my head, tiredness making her a mess. "Not now he doesn't." She argued quietly, turning down the barn to her room. I stood there baffled, Amber sent me a death glare through gritted teeth. I turned my head away, my eyes burning. I'd done this. I made Amy unhappy. I don't deserve anything.

* * *

I sighed, watching my black and white mustang stallion potter around his stall. He nudged me gently, blowing softly on my neck. I did this near on every night, just sitting here in the straw, with my horse, relaxed. Pressing a kiss on his forehead, I froze, the sound of soft foot steps padding down the aisle. A stall door clicked across the aisle., the muffling of straw, before silence. I let out a breathe, I didn't even know I was holding. It stayed quiet for a while, no longer any sound.

I knew who it was, who else stayed in the barn?

Closing my eyes, I let myself fall into a deep sleep. One smiling girl on my mind.

* * *

I stirred some hours later, early hours of the morning. Reaching for my guitar, I clasped my fingers around its fine strings. Unable to sleep, due to thoughts whirling around in a frenzy, all focused on one smiling girl. Resting it in my lap, I let my fingers find the chords, letting note after note play out. Across the aisle, she stirred, causing a small smile to grace my lips. I watched, still smiling as she peered out over the stall door. Still drowned in sleep, her tired eyes swept over to meet mine, a small smile pulling at her lips as she found them. Her own grey orbs, glistening. I loved that innocence that she held, her beauty.

Rising, she clicked the stall door open, padding across the aisle. She gave a small smile, peering down at me. I didn't understand her innocence, her persistence. Why she even bothered with me. It confused me to no end. Killed me to even think how much I didn't deserve her patience.

"Your so good." She said softly, shying away from my eyes.

I went silent, running over and over in my head for something to say, something that justified everything. But nothing came, I was left to just two words, "Thank you."

A small smile lifted at her lips, lighting up her eyes. She turned to face me and smiled fully. I looked up, willing to do anything to meet her face of innocence. "Why do you even bother?" I asked quietly, finally meeting the grey storms.

She frowned, wisps of dark blonde hair, falling softly to frame her face. "Bother with what?"

"Me." I replied simply, gritting my teeth. Why couldn't she just give up on me? She'll get hurt in the long run. I tell myself over and over that she doesn't understand, that she couldn't even fathom my emotions of losing him. He was my best friend, my brother. He saved my life. But even still, there's a part of me, a little nagging feeling that I'm wrong. That she would understand, that she has in fact been there.

"Oh." She breathed, her voice almost inaudible.

"Why do you even try to get through to me?" I asked again, persistent. "What do you see in me, that others don't?"

She looked right at me, straight in the eye, sending shivers down my spine, holding me in ways I thought to be impossible. "There's something deeper, something buried and hidden, I want to know what it is." She replied, I could tell, honestly. My eyes somewhat softened, a small smile lifting at my lips.

"You do?" I asked, somewhat hopeful.

"I do." She replied, still looking at me dead on, trapping me.

"Well..." I sat back, a soft smile spread across his lips. "Your right."

"I am?" She asked, still sitting on the far side of the stall, just watching me, somewhat intrigued.

"You are." I repeated. Her gaze was slightly unnerving. But I knew now, she did understand. She saw what I saw in her. She knew me. I knew her.

She smiled, relaxing in the morning light. I watched her, my eyes focused on her delicate face. I didn't say anything though, just sat there, content. She didn't push me, I don't think she wanted to.

Instead, she surprised me and changed the subject, "Can you play again?" She asked softly, her velvet tone soothing me in ways she could never imagine.

I nodded, willing to fulfil her every word, her every wish. Gently picking up the guitar, I gave her a small smile before losing myself in the tune. I drifted of into my only little world, just my guitar and me. That same girl, now smiling softly at me.

"How long have you played?" She asked, turning to look me in the eye.

I leant back against the wall, "Forever and a day." I replied softly, smiling at her.

She sighed in content, "You love it?"

I nodded, "More than anything." I was being honest, I knew she could see that.

She smiled, leaning back against the wall. "Adam used to play." She said softly. I almost froze, hearing his name. I was sure now, more than anything, that this Adam was the same Adam that played my brother, my most loyal friend, I am sure. She turned to look at me, "One day," she started. "Can you tell me about you?" She asked quietly. "About your life. Your memories."

I nodded, offering a small smile. One day, I would tell her. Everything.

"Cause I need someone to talk to." She added, "I need a friend." Hurt surged through my veins, heartache, grief threatening to take over. I was hurting to inside. I felt the same heart ache, the same heart wrenching pain that tore you from happiness. I know for a fact she felt it too.

"Someone who cares." She smiled weakly, tears burning in her eyes. "Someone I can rely on, who will always be there." She looked him straight in the eye, the tears now falling softly down her cheeks. She was about to say something, words held in her mouth, wedged in her throat. She gulped, biting them back. Instead she whispered, so quietly it was almost undetectable, "Please..." But I heard it. She knows I did. Cause I smiled.

"One day." I whispered, softly, just as quiet. "I promise." I had promised her. And when I promise, I promise with my life. Not one thing will stop we for fulfilling it. Nothing will stand in my way. I will... _love_ her.


	8. Whisper's Of The Wind

**~Hello my friends, got a shortish chapter here. It's sort of part three of chapter five, so it's gonna be short. If I'd put it all as one, it would have been insanely long. So enjoy!**

**~Wildatheart**

The next morning rolled round soon enough, leaving me once again tired, completely drained. It was my day off, so I was just going to spend the day alone.

Wading through the long grass, I clambered over the little fence, slipping down beneath a willow tree. Its dangling branches, intertwining around me. I felt protected, safe.

Lying on my front, resting my head on my arms, I closed my eyes, blocking out the world. Everything had become too much lately. I was worried about everything and anything, always tired, always drained. At times I felt useless, defenceless. Anything I needed just seeped away.

The entire time, Ty stuck there. Always at the forefront of my mind, I chastised myself over and over. I know I shouldn't think of him, I should think of Granpa, Adam, and Mom. But I couldn't. I thought of him every damn day. Not because I hated him, no, because I... I don't want to go there.

Sighing softly I went through multiple memories, all completely random, pointless, but special. Each time I was happy.

"Amy...?" A soft voice called, floating in the air.

I didn't move, I knew who it was. I smiled briefly, "Ty...?"

He chuckled softly, I'd never heard him laugh before, but right now, God, I loved his laugh. I watched him as he scanned the landscape. "It's beautiful out here." He whispered quietly.

I laughed softly, "I love it."

He nodded, "How come you saw it first?" He teased.

I laughed again, seem to do that a lot with Ty. "Finders keepers." I replied simply.

He shook his head, a smile pulling at his lips. "Whatever."

I smiled, gently closing my eyes. I don't know if what he did next surprised me, nothing could surprise me with this guy. He leant down and kissed me softly on my forehead, sighing before lying back down on his back. I smile lifted at my lips, but my eyes stayed closed, I was beaming inside.

_I promise._

**~Okay, not gonna say much, as I'd ruin the ending. I hope you enjoyed it though, and please get reviewing, I know your out there! *Evil laugh* ****:)**

**Oh! And... I'm gonna do a Ty's POV for this little chapter as well! That could be interesting, hey? I've already got the original chapter nine finished, so... If I don't get enough reviews, I just won't post the Ty's POV. I know I'm evil.**

**~Wildatheart**

**REVIEW! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! MAYBE DO SOME MORE REVIEWING AND SOME MORE... SO ON...**


	9. My Version Of Events

**Ty's POV**

I pottered about my room, flicking through various books: trying to some how, some way, take my mind of that beautiful grey eyed girl. But nothing, literally nothing works. So she's stuck there, at the forefront of my mind, taunting me, with that mischievous smile of hers. God, she was beautiful.

I see her every day, I knew what she looked like before she came here. But nothing, nobody can compare to her right there in front of me. Nothing.

I clicked open the large door of my room, a sort of window, gazing across at the rising sun. It was her day off, and she was right there below, walking gracefully across the yard. I stood frozen to the spot, not wanting to risk her seeing me. She unlocked the gate, running fingers through her hair, smiling a little as she looked around.

I was going to follow her.

I hurried down the little steps to the barn, almost running out the barn. She was right there before me on the beaten path. Hoof prints adorned the little foot way. Slowing down, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I had to speak to her. I watched, motionless, as she fell softly to the floor, letting the long grass create a barrier around her.

My fingers fumbled with the soft edges of the photo in my pocket, thoughts whirling in a frenzy around my mind. I would tell her, just not now. Not when things were finally working for me. Making me happy for the first time in three damn years. Nobody. Not till she came along.

She sat in silence for a moment, stretched out on her front. I took a long shaky breath - it's not exactly like she liked me. More like hate, thanks to my stupid past. Why did I have to be the one to watch him? Why did _I_, have to watch him die? Why was I so _helpless? _

I clenched my fists tight, letting my eyes close with them, letting out another long, shuddery breath before calling out to my beautiful, guardian Angel.

"Amy...?"

She was quiet for a moment, causing my heart to clench, feared of her reaction. She didn't move, just whispered softly in reply. "Ty...?"

A small smile played at my lips as I fell down beside her. A gave up, letting a small chuckle escape from my mouth. She smiled, turning to look at me beside her.

"It's beautiful out here." I whispered quietly.

She laughed softly, "I love it."

I nodded, "How come you saw it first?" Lightly teasing her. Her reply made me smile. I didn't smile much, she was the only one I really did around. I don't know if she's ever noticed that...

She laughed again. "Finders keepers." I'd never seen her laugh much either. Ironic much. I don't mean to boast, but she's only really laughed in the last couple of days. I feel selfish, but a little part of me wants it to be because of me.

I shook my head, a smile pulling at my lips. "Whatever."

She smiled, gently closing her eyes. I don't know if what I did next was exactly meant to happen. I mean it wasn't exactly in the plan. But I did it. And... it made her smile. I kissed her.

I smiled softly, falling back onto the grass. There was no way I was ever, going to break my promise, to my own, beautiful, guardian angel.

* * *

**Okay, so did you like it? Thought I'd give you a few more tiny weenie hints on Ty's past. You better thank me. **

**Onto reviews, someone mentioned in a review, practically insisting I give you a number of how many reviews I want. I know I'm so kind. So I've decided, knowing this goal will be perfectly easy, see in as only a few chapters ago, you were nearly near this goal with 12... so I would like 15. Easy? Thought so too.  
**

**Secondly, *IMPORTANT *, I am going to set up a poll. It will be based around who you thinks in the photo... okay? It's simple, anyone can vote. Just visit my profile page and it will be there. Just above my actual profile, under the adds. If you leave a review, giving a list of people you think it could be, I'll make them the options in the poll. Simples. **

**Review away! And visit the poll in about... an hour, depending how long it takes to get 15 reviews. Which, by the way should be easy, since about 20 people visit this in the first 10 minutes of posting it. Wow... long authors note.**

**REMEMBER 15 REVIEWS!**

**~Wildatheart**


	10. Beneath Your Beautiful

I smiled softly, breathing in the sweet smell of cinnamon. It floated in the air, circling the kitchen. I sighed in content. It was christmas, a mere 4 months after I arrived here.

My friendship with Ty had somewhat grown. He'd now smile at me, no more gruff comments, no more hurtful words. He seemed more relaxed around me, me to him.

I grinned into the mirror, once again taking a deep breath of the calming scent. I pulled my fingers through my hair, carefully de-tangling my natural bouncy blonde curls. Rising to my feet, I headed for the door. Smoothing down my dress, a red, light short dress, that seemed to float around my mid-thigh. On the bodice there was a hand full of little crystals, not too much, just enough to catch the light. We were going to a Christmas party the town was holding. Poking my head around the kitchen door, I smiled at everyone, checking my dress one more time.

Ty was sitting at the table, his hair like perfectly messy-if that's even possible. He had a dark grey shirt on with dark jeans. He looked-... Well good. That's all I can say without drooling. He gave me a small smile, leaning back in his chair. We don't really ever have proper conversations, like the one's where you actually talk. We just do it with our eyes. A smile means anything we want it too, we both understand each others. It's this weird sort of friendship, but we know it's there.

Nancy beamed at me, "Amy, you look lovely dear!" I smiled back,

"Thank you, it's pretty nice if I do say so myself."

"Nice! It's lovely!" She shook her head, smiling happily. Amber swished in, looking stunning. She had the same bouncy blonde curls as me, the same shape face, everything. In another life we could have been sisters, twins.

"Aww! Amy, you look gorgeous." Amber smiled at me, smoothing down her own dress. See sisters.

I shook my head, "Not as good as you."

She waved her hand at me, "Whatever you say."

I chuckled softly, watching as Max strode in. Nancy's partner, Amber's Granpa. Nancy gave him a quick kiss, sorting out his suit. "Someone's looking good." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes, kissing her back. "I can say the same about you."

She laughed, "Whatever."

Amber rolled her eyes, as if to say copy cat. I just laughed, smiling down at Ty, who was sitting in the middle of it all. He smiled back, glancing at the door as a knock sounded. "I'll get it!" Amber cried, she hurried into the hallway, opening the door to be met my her boyfriend, Tom and Soraya. She hugged him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, sorting out his suit. It was hard to believe her and Nancy were not related, they were practically identical. Soraya squeezed past them, making a vomiting action as she strode into the kitchen.

"Please." She sighed oh so dramatically, grinning at me, merely glancing at Ty, taking him in all his greek god goodness. "Matt's meeting me there."

I nodded, giving her a quick look. She had on a blue dress, similar shape to mine. Her hair bounced around her shoulders, framing her face. "Someone's looking good."

She laughed, "Thanks, you look gorgeous."

I laughed back, glancing round the kitchen. Nancy nodded, "Let's get going."

I smiled, following everyone out the kitchen. Hopping into Soraya's car, waving to Nancy and Max as they took the truck. Amber went with Tom and Ty slipped into his own, smiling softly as he caught me watching him. Clicking on my seat belt, I leant back in my seat, sighing in content. "I'm so glad I came here."

Soraya grinned, "What cause you met me?" She asked it more as a statement than a question. Big headed or what.

I shook my head, "Obviously. But what I mean is that I've got to be part of this life. Get back to normality again."

She nodded understandingly, she knew about Adam and Mom. I'd told her not to long ago. "I'm glad you came too."

I smiled, "Thanks."

We soon pulled up at the hotel where the party was taking place. I pulled my coat around me, shivering in the cold. Hesitating while everyone joined us, we headed for the entrance. Filing in, welcoming the warmth, we started to mingle. I knew some people from parties I'd been to with Soraya, others I introduced myself to and smiled. I noticed Ty gravitate to a group of guys, roundabout the same age as him. He had his hands in him pockets, perfectly slouched, relaxed look on show. The guys seemed to share something with him, like an experience or something. I could tell, just by how close they were. Like brothers almost.

"Earth to Amy?" Soraya waved her hand in front of me, she gave a questioning look, after following my gaze to Ty. She raised an eyebrow, "No Amy, not Ty!" She whined. "He's not worth the effort." I sent her a look which basically told her not to utter another word. She sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry." She knew when I was on edge, she knew when to shut up. She knew what pushed my buttons, and was careful not to touch them.

I gave her a smile to let her know I wasn't angry, it was just... I don't know... A touchy subject. She smiled back, glancing up at Matt. He offered a hand, "Will you dance with me?"

She giggled softly, kissing his hand. "Of course." He pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her. They'd been going out for 2 months now, and were happy. I sighed, leaning back in my chair, watching everyone with their partners, as couples. Both of which I didn't have.

Ty was sitting down now, a mere few meters away from me. His friends were on the dance floor, like mine, with girlfriends. He watched them quietly, almost as if he wasn't there. As if he was remembering something, something that pained him to think about. Even in the darkness of the room, I could tell. Over the months my understanding of him had grown. Even without words, I could tell if he was happy or upset about something. The way he held himself, how he smiled. His eyes, everything about him, I understood.

I just sat there, for how long I don't know, just watching him. At times, I'd turn to Soraya and Matt, Amber and Tom, even Max and Nancy. But he was always there, at the forefront of my mind. Only a few meters away from me.

I took a sip of my coke, sighing in content, glancing back round at Ty. This time he moved, he turned to face me and smiled. What he did next, surprised me greatly. He rose to his feet, walking quietly over to me. He held out his hand and smiled, silently asking me to dance with him. I couldn't help but grin, lacing his hand with mine. He helped me to my feet, glancing at me to see if I was comfortable. I was. He wrapped his arms around my waist, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

It was weird, a good weird. We hadn't uttered a word to each other in weeks. We had this strange friendship, that we both basked in. That we both felt comfortable with. We didn't need to say anything, just to be in each others company was enough. Right now was the closest I'd ever been to him, but I felt safe, protected.

He smiled softly, pulling me closer to him. I sighed in content, happy in his arms. I buried my head in his shoulder, letting myself relax. He kissed my forehead softly, resting his head on mine. I breathed out softly, letting the warm air touch his neck. He quivered gently. I raised an eyebrow, but as always remained silent.

We'd never kissed, or anything like that. Like properly kissed, just on my forehead. I knew it meant something though. I knew it meant a lot.

I think everyone noticed our little friendship, sort of thing. Ty was the most comfortable around me, you would always find him someone near me. We would just spend hours working with the horses, just content in each others company. Amber noticed it the most I think. She had a strong relationship with Ty back then. Nothing romance wise, just best friends. She said he was like a little brother to her, the brother she never had.

I swayed along to the song in his arms, sighing in content. "Thankyou." I whispered, so quiet it was almost undetectable against the pounding music in the background. I felt him smile beside me, I could almost see his emerald eyes flow with happiness.

"Always." He promised quietly, kissing my hair. That was all we needed, two little words. The song changed, letting the soft music float through the speakers, drift around the room. It was 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Emeli Sande and Labrinth.

I let myself relax to the music, swaying gently to its gentle tune. The words made me think of Ty, a lot. How he let no one in, no one out.

_You let all the girls go_  
_Makes you feel good, don't it?_  
_Behind your Broadway show_  
_I heard a boy say please don't hurt me_

Ty was good-looking, I mean far beyond anyone I'd seen. Although what I'd seen in the past, doesn't exactly matter in the present. Ty lived an entirely different life altogether, he had a past that shaped what he does now. I don't know what happened, but I could tell he had something there. Something buried.

_You've carried on so long_  
_You couldn't stop if you tried it_  
_You've built your wall so high_  
_That no one could climb it_  
_But I'm gonna try_

He'd seemed to build up this barrier around him, a great wall, that kept everything out. I don't know if it's some sort of dealing with something, something that happened. I know I did it. When Adam... I shut everyone out, even Mom. My feelings were ultra sensitive. I was grieving. I think... I think he is too.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_  
_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_  
_I wanna see inside_  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

I like to think he let me in, he knocked down a bit of his wall, accepted me almost. I hadn't told Ty about Mom and Adam. I don't think anyone has. Only Soraya knows. But I think, secretly Ty can feel it. I think its one of those things you must have yourself to see in others.

I don't know what happened three years ago, but something changed him. Something made him grieve. _Something_ tore him apart.

* * *

**Okay, so I didn't get **a lot** of reviews, but... I gave you an update. So, translation... I need a lot of reviews as a thank you. You'll do that? Fabulous.**

**Hope you liked it! Till next time! And don't forget, those of you who are members! Please vote! Poll is still up, it will stay up till I reveal who it is in the photo, in the actual story. Okay? Simples.**

**~Wildatheart**


	11. Trust Me

I used to think there was one way of living my life, one way of fulfilling my dreams, discovering just how many possibilities there are out there. I used to think life was simple. How wrong I was.

I suppose I still think like that, when I'm deciding something important, trying to work out where I went wrong. Maybe if I had that outlook every single time I was with Ty; things would be different. But maybe is just a word. I don't think the word 'maybe' properly sums up the 'what ifs?' life constantly throws at us. It doesn't entirely justifies it's real meaning. There are so many 'what ifs?', that sometimes the straightforward, one answer outlook on life; works best.

Adam once asked me if I trusted him. I didn't have to think, of course I did. I trusted him with my life. I didn't know that back then, my straightforward, one answer, outlook on life, wouldn't allow me to see that it was his life that would be taken, not mine.

Trust is a big thing. It's important. It rules our life. We trust those around us greatly, some more than others. Yet we never abide by the rules of trust. We break them when we want, forgetting the real, deep connection with trust. When we trust, we trust with our life's. And we mean it.

I didn't realise this until I was proposed with that exact question. It wasn't until I blocked out my clouded outlook on life, that I did in fact trust them. With my life.

* * *

I flicked through page after page of the worn old diary. My thoughts for once at rest. At peace. Her neat, scripted writing seemed to clear my vision. Allowing me to think properly, sensibly.

The old, frayed pages, seemed to stir memories. Happy, calming memories. I would look in mom's old diary from time to time, welcoming its reassurance. I was comforted by it almost. Something about the scribbled notes here and there, made me smile.

Sighing softly, I tucked in safely in my draw. Still smiling from the distant memories, so fresh in my mind. I walked out to see Amber pottering around the barn, a bright smile on her face. She glanced up, still smiling, "Hey,"

I chuckled softly, picking up a random crop laying in the aisle. I started smacking my hand lightly in a soft methodical motion; awaiting her next few words.

"I have a proposition..." She started, studying my face for any reaction. I merely nodded, gesturing her to continue. She smiled, "There's a horse, you see, he's afraid of water."

I smiled back, I knew what she was getting at. Mom did this. Help horses. It was in my blood.

"You have as long as you want and, I will be providing someone to help you..." She added.

I raised an eyebrow, "And who exactly will that be?"

She grinned, "Ty..."

My smile merely grew.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this took longer than normal. But I've been planning the story out chapter by chapter, I'm telling you the next few chapters are gonna be good. With maybe... Some possible Ty and Amy moments... Hint, hint...**  
**~Wildatheart**~


	12. Scarred

**Scarred**

* * *

Mom once told me you could see every single characteristic of a horse by their face. I used to believe the eyes were more truthful. Eyes are the pathway to the soul.

You could tell in an instant their life. After one small moment, you knew them better than anyone.

Yet, to see into their soul, you needed permission, you needed trust. That's why mom's first impressions of a horse were always by the face. She claimed their features were the intricate carvings of their soul. And that their eyes were the storyteller, as I'd said before, the most truthful.

Eyes were rarely masked. It was a rare skill to be able to fake the emotions woven that deep.

Looking at the horse, the beautiful, pure white, horse before me; I knew she had had a tough life. She was scared, she had lost the ability to trust a long time ago. Most importantly, she was scarred.

I suppose me and this beautiful horse, had something in common. Then again, I don't think I'd be lying if I said Ty fitted that space better than I ever could. No, Ty was scarred. Beyond scarred. He was crushed. He was damaged. And nothing could change that.

At least that's what I thought. But what you think is an entirely different matter to what you do. No, what you do is inevitable. What I did was inescapable. What I did, changed my life.

My eyes were trained on the tall, elegant, beauty before me. I watched her every, single movement. I studied her every, single decision. I stood in awe of her beauty. A soft smile lifting at my lips as she danced around, so freely, so peacefully. Yet, to me, I could tell it was just a mask. Something in her step, her every stride, confirmed I was correct.

She had woven a world around her, carefully constructing a wall to hide. She had hidden herself away, covered herself in what she knew she had to be to get through, to survive.

Right there and then; I promised myself, that I would help her through it. And in that moment; I knew that promise, was entirely impossible without Ty by my side.

* * *

I smiled softly as Ty came up beside me. He didn't say a word, just watched the sun set before us; creating a silhouette of the beautiful horse.

I sighed, resting my head on my arms, now my attention on Ty. He turned his head slowly to look at me, his beautiful, captivating, jade green eyes trapping me. They were soft, kind. His face was calm, at peace.

He lifted his hand up quietly, silently tucking a small lock of hair tenderly behind my ear.

The single gesture had me smiling, a small blush present on my face.

"We will help her." He whispered, his words laced with determination and kindness. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking without me whispering a word. "She _will _live." He added, seeming to know my worst fear. "She will survive." He said so fiercely, yet so softly; that I simply nodded, unable to form words.

He clicked open the paddock gate, intertwining his fingers with mine, pulling me gently into the depths of the long grass. We walked quietly over to the same willow tree he had promised me with his life and fell to our backs in the long grass. It was May, the warm breeze already calming me. We lay there, beside each other in silence. Ty was rubbing small circles across my palm, calming me in ways I earlier deemed impossible.

He turned his head to the side, just watching me. I didn't move, I just stayed still, trying to work out his thoughts, trying to see him beneath the surface; past the huge brick wall around him.

We lay there, trying to meddle with each others thoughts, for what felt like eternity. Eventually, I turned to look at him, causing both of us to smile.

It wasn't until much later, that I felt the soft, gentle nudging of a horse's muzzle. I turned to look into her beautiful eyes and smiled. She trusted us. I could see into her soul, finally, after so many hours, I could understand her. And she understood me.

"We _will_ save you." I whispered _so_ fiercely, I almost believed the words myself. I pressed a kiss to her pure white forehead. "_I promise_."

* * *

**There we go, quite fluffable. Sweet though. Just to clear things up. The horse in this chapter is scared of water and has trust issues. Amy and Ty are her last chance. **

**Please review your heart out, it means so much to me when I see you've left a review. I put so much into writing these stories, and for you to leave a review; makes it all worth it.**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone has any name ideas for this special horse. The horse is quite important in Amy and Ty's 'relationship'. If you have any ideas, please leave it in a review. The horse is pure white, very graceful and a girl. I have an idea, but I'd like to see some of yours first.**

**Thank you.**

**~Wildatheart~**


	13. Understanding

We ambled along the little path, kicking random pebbles with our feet. It was spring, a beautiful trickling stream flowed beside us, the sounds of wildlife like chime bells in the wind. We had decided to leave for a while' to get out of the same, every day routine.

I let my arms hang lose, feeling no reason to close myself in. Ty could read me, there was no reason to try and stop that. My hand was constantly brushing against his, trailing my finger softly over his smooth skin. We just kept walking, never stopping. We didn't really care where we were going or where we ended up. It was one of those days you look back as the best days of your life.

We followed the stream, sometimes wading through it, sometimes padding along the dirt path that ran loyally beside it. I remember thinking of Adam. To the days he was still alive, still beside me. But then I'd think of Ty, alive and beside me. I remember comparing us to the stream and the little dirt path. How that stream was made up of thousands and thousands of parts, how it differed from one day to the next. How the little dirt path stuck with it, through everything. I knew how ridiculously silly that was, but I liked it.

At one point we came across some blackberries, and Ty told me I could pick them, that they were safe. So we did. One by one we stripped that bush bare and filled our hunger, smiling in content. We were proud of ourselves, mostly at the fact we had done it alone.

Evening soon came, the cold spring chill; settling around us. We found a spot to stop and lay down on the ground, watching the stars above us.

We never said much, we never did. We were just silent, a peace we both basked in. We kept going like this for days, just walking and walking, always in silence.

I had a lot of time to think over those few days, a lot of time to dwell over the what ifs, the whys, the annoyance. I spent a lot of time combatting the overwhelming grief that seemed to in case me for the first time in years. Ty had taken to holding my hand soon after I nearly collapsed in tears. Some nights I lay awake, biting back the tears. Ty always stayed beside me, he was always there to comfort me. After that, I spent every night in his arms, for once at peace. Apart from a few memories, those horrible nightmares never returned. I had Ty, I knew I was safe.

I think it was the fact I never knew how he died that hurt me the most. The majority of those nightmares back then were filled with scenario after scenario of how he died. I hated them, yet somewhere in my mind I yearned for them. Even seeing him, in my dreams, seconds before he died; was more than never seeing him at all. I was part of a sort of juggling act, the act of my life. Day after day I was confused, yet I lived for the thrill of flying, I lived for the feeling of freedom.

We returned soon after to the ranch, settling back into our chores. I couldn't help the strange feeling of deja vu from back when Adam died. Yet this time, I couldn't help but feel free, like that ten ton weight had been lifted.

We worked every single day with that horse, spending every second of our life's gaining her trust. It was over them few weeks; my understanding of Ty grew. My trust for him was amazing, yet, I couldn't quite understand his reason to grieve. It was something that frustrated me constantly, but I settled with the fact that I knew he would tell me. When, how, and where I never knew. It was something I was so sure about.

I knew, that when he did, I would tell him too. That he would finally know everything. That we would both, _finally_ understand each other.

* * *

**I really hope you like this chapter, I know it's short, but I like it. I was really sad that I never made it to 70 reviews with the last chapter, and kind of lost inspiration to write for a while.**

**I'm really sorry my other stories haven't been updated in a while, believe me when I say I will finish them, I could never leave a story unfinished, it's not fair on anyone. But for now, just be patient and stick with me.**

**Thank you.**

~Wildatheart~


	14. Oblivious

I rolled over in bed, flipping my phone over to glance at the time. My phone's screen flashed to life, the time in big clear text._ 3:15._ I blinked, no tiredness whatsoever. It had been like this for days now. I would lay here, awake. My mind buzzing with thoughts and questions. Both of which I had no explanation, neither answers for. I lay there just thinking till the sun rose. Then I would climb out of bed and get on with my day. Every _single_ night, that's what I did.

But tonight, I was sick of it. I climbed out of bed; my thoughts, for once, clear. I padded out onto the landing, the wooden floorboards creaking beneath my bare feet. Resting my hand on the handle, I pushed it open, the feeling of déjà vu sweeping over me. I welcomed it and smiled, pushing the door open gently.

He was laying there, like me, awake. He lifted his head to look at me and smiled softly.

"I can't sleep." I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"Me neither." He sighed, shifting over in his bed, patting the space beside him. I walked silently over to the bed and sunk down beside him. We both moved so we were laying down, Ty placing a comforting arm around me and pressing a kiss to my forehead. Resting my head on his chest, we both closed our eyes. For now, content.

* * *

The next day went quickly, and dinner soon arrived. It was Sunday, so like every week, everyone was here. "Hey Mallory?"

Her head snapped round, "Yup?"

"Did you check on Copper earlier?" I enquired, snapping the cracker  
between my teeth.

She shook her head, "No, not this afternoon. I did this morning." She added as an after thought.

I nodded slowly, setting my fork down, leaning back in my chair, now finished. "'Kay."

Sliding back in my chair; I thanked everyone for the meal and excused myself for night check. Ty followed suit, walking out simultaneously. We strode down the path to the barns, our shoes unearthing the gravel beneath our feet. I dropped my hand, entwining my fingers with Ty. I smiled as I felt him relax beside me. We continued down to the barn, walking straight down the aisle to our favorite horse. White Lillie.

She nickered softly, nuzzling under my arm. I smiled, rubbing circles bellow her forelock. Ty stopped at the stall door, resting his elbows on the top of it, just watching me.

I pressed my forehead to her own pure white one, staring intently in her eyes. She didn't flinch like she would have done before, instead she just gazed back, her soft eyes almost smiling.

After a moment or two; I glanced up at Ty, talking to him with my eyes. I gestured softly towards the other horses. He nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead, clicking the door open for me. Taking back my hand; we went from stall to stall, silently checking the other horses.

Our feet trudged softly up the old wooden steps, both of us walking into Ty's room. He turned on the little flat screen TV in the corner and settled down with me on the bed. I smiled, sitting with my back pressed against his, our hands in my lap. He pressed a kiss to my hair and proceeded to play with my fingers one by one. Sighing in content; I leant back and somewhat tried to focus on the film. We sat there like that, for three hours straight, both of us still pretty awake by the end of it.

It was ten o'clock by the time we finished, neither of us really capable of recalling any of the film, both wrapped in our own little silent bubble. Deciding we should at least try to get to sleep, I closed my eyes, still fully dressed, but not really bothered. I drifted off, trying to ignore it when I felt Ty stiffen beside me, like he'd heard something or something. My senses tuned out, oblivious to the sound of loud hoof beats as they thundered down the path; out into the night.

* * *

**See? You gave me reviews, I gave you an update!**

**I wonder who could be thundering into the night? Guess away!**

**That's all, but I warn you, no updates until this story reaches 90 reviews! That's the deal, any less, don't be expecting an update any time soon. If I wanted a super fast update, I'd personally go over the 90 mark, but that's just me.**

**Until next time!**

**REVIEW!**

**~WILDATHEART**~


	15. Frantic

I woke up to Ty shaking me awake, "Amy!" He sounded frantic and worried, so I blinked a few times; letting the light flood in. "She's gone!" I sat upright, who's gone?

"Wait, who's gone?" I said, searching his eyes for an answer, only to find worry.

He clenched his eyes shut, knowing what I was doing. "White Lillie."

"What!" I scrambled out of bed, thanking my lucky stars I was still dressed. Throwing Ty's jacket his way, I pulled mine on, already making my way to the stairs. I froze when Ty pulled me back.

"Amy..." He said softly, rubbing circles across my palm. "Calm down." He said quietly. I nodded silently, letting my head fall back against his chest. Breathe. He smiled, intertwining my hand with his. "Come on, we'll find her."

His lips twisted into a smile. "I promise."

* * *

**Short, I know, but a very long chapter is coming!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**To compensate for this very short chapter; I'm going to give you a sneak peek for the next chapter!**

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK**

"I lost him Ty. Lost him to war." I said quietly, clenching my eyes shut to stop the tsunami of tears. "I lost a part of me Ty." I whispered, a traitor tear falling down my cheek. "I lost my brother. My best friend. My life." I continued, I wasn't going to stop, not now I'd started. "Part of me died that day Ty. I died along with him. Part of me is gone, disappeared with the wind, I'm was no longer whole." I opened my eyes again, smiling a watery smile.

"Not until you came along that is."

I watched him intently as a small smile lifted at his lips, the same tears cascading down his cheeks. "Then I'd say," he started, smiling through his tears. "That me and you; have something very rare, in common."

I don't know what it was, but something inside me told me he wasn't just talking about the last part.


	16. The Smiling Moon

**The Smiling Moon**

* * *

I was in a frenzy those next few hours, everything passed in a daze until we found her. I was an emotional wreck. That horse meant more to me than you could fathom. I never admitted it, but a big part of my connection was because of Ty. That horse was shared by us, an almost silent agreement for us to stick together, an invisible bond that we shared.

Within in minutes we were trotting out the yard, taking our secret back way so not to wake anyone. Plus, we knew the trail like the back of our hands, we were comfortable with its twisted pathway. Almost comforted by its unknown turnings.

It was midnight by the time we'd been traveling for a good half an hour. We carried on through the night, side by side; searching relentlessly for our beautiful, pure white, horse; never giving up until we found her.

The moon was out, it's shining rays; bouncing of the mysterious, rolling hills; casting shadows as we rode.

It wasn't until hours later; that we found her; wading peacefully in the trickling stream. I remember smiling softly. Our beautiful white horse was in water, the one thing she'd been scared of. I smiled because of our achievement, and the huge wave of satisfaction that overcame me in that moment. The full moon shone above, lighting up my smile with its glistening rays.

Ty came up silently beside me, a soft smile in place. We both dismounted simultaneously, our feet landing with a soft thud on the bare ground. Walking slowly, so not to disturb White Lillie.

She nickered softly as we approached, almost smiling in that horse type way. "Hey girl." Ty whispered softly, raising his hand to ever so gently, stroke her face. Leaning my head against her shoulder, I buried my head in her mane. "I love you girl." I said quietly, burying my silent sobs in her delicate white fur. I pressed a kiss to her neck, smiling a watery smile. Ty came up silently behind me and held me tight against his chest. My cries slowing as I relaxed in to his safe embrace.

We stood there for a while, relief falling over us. That horse meant something special to us, she had a bit of each of our hearts.

We settled down on a fallen log, finding warmth in each other. Ty suddenly smiled beside me, his eyes pinned on the full moon shining above us. "You know what's funny," he said quietly, his voice barely audible. "You could be anywhere in world," he whispered, holding his thumb up to the sky. "And the moon will _never_ be any bigger than your thumb." He chuckled softly. "_Ever_."

I smiled brightly for the first time in hours, holding up my thumb beside Ty's.

"You never told me about your past." Ty stated quietly, letting our hands full into our laps.

The fire crackled before us, its orange flames entranced me, my smile turning soft. Ty had made it in a matter of seconds. Something told me it stirred something inside him, something he'd put away a long time ago. He must have noticed it though, because his beautiful crooked smile soon returned.

I sat there for a moment, thinking over what to say, how to say it... But I came up blank, so I did the only thing I could think of; I told him the truth. I don't know why, but something inside told me I trusted him. There was no doubt in my mind; that this epiphany of mine was true. Of course I trusted him.

I don't know whether Ty was really expecting an answer. To be honest, he probably had prepared himself for both.

"I suppose I could start now then." I proposed, smiling slightly as I stared into the fire. He nodded, rubbing circles softly over our intertwined hands.

"If you want to." He replied quietly, squeezing my hand gently.

"I want to." I assured him. He simply nodded, waiting for me to start.

"My dad left when I was two. I grew up, surrounded by people I loved. I never really thought about having a father. I never used to think about the impossible." Ty had yet to interrupt; so I continued. "I had a twin, Adam." I said softly, clenching my eyes shut in pain. "We were incredibly close, until one day; he announced that he was going to join the war. I was distraught of course, but I let him go without a fight,because I knew it made him happy." I chuckled softly, tears finding their way down my cheeks. "Looking back at it now; that was the worst decision I ever made."

Ty smiled a watery smile, holding me closer. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"He came back every time, alive and smiling." I swallowed, letting my head lull back against his chest as all the memories flooded through me. "Then-..." I stopped, and trailed of, my words trapped in my mouth.  
"Then one day... he didn't come back." I finished simply, my tears falling by the thousands.  
"I lost him Ty. Lost him to war." I said quietly, clenching my eyes shut to stop the tsunami of tears. "I lost a part of me." I whispered, a traitor tear falling down my cheek. "I lost my brother. My best friend. My life." I continued, I wasn't going to stop, not now I'd started. "Part of me died that day Ty. I died along with him. Part of me was gone, disappeared with the wind, I'm was no longer whole." I opened my eyes again, smiling a watery smile.

"Not until you came along that is."

I watched him intently as a small smile lifted at his lips, the same tears cascading down his cheeks. "Then I'd say," he started, smiling through his tears. "That me and you; have something in common."

I don't know what it was, but something inside me told me he wasn't just talking about the last part.

He sat silent for a moment, before breaking the silence once again. "I want to show you something, something I should have shown you a long time ago." His hands reached for his pocket, his fingers clasping the thin swatch of paper as he brought it into his lap, pressing it softly to my open palm.

I looked down, trailing the edges with my finger. This was the photo, the same photo Ty lived by. Only now I could see no picture, just an aged white swatch of card. Two words scripted in scribble like font. I stared in disbelief at child-like handwriting; I could only claim as my own.

* * *

**I actually have a lump in my throat after that. I don't know about you, but I feel like crying.**

**Please review! My poll is still up, so you members get over there and vote!**

**Let me know who you think is in the photo, it's going to take A LOT of REVIEWS for the 'Big Reveal' chapter!**

**Get REVIEWING! As many as humanly possible!**

**P.S. This was the longest chapter in a long time. Translation: you owe me. BIG TIME._  
_**

**~Wildatheart~**


	17. Promises

"Ty... Ty no..." I started shaking my head, backing away from him, my fingers still grasping the thin swatch of card. "Please Ty, tell me this isn't true..." I started to stand, still shaking my head, yanking my hand from his. "No... No, no, no!"

Ty looked in pain, but I didn't care. How the heck did he find this?! What right did he have to keep this!? He didn't, he had no rights! How could he keep this from me!?

"It can't be true! I gave this to-..." Then everything suddenly clicked, every single penny dropped around me, and I was frozen, stuck in the centre of it. "...Adam." I whispered. I started to back away again, lifting my head slowly to look up, shaking it again, trying to deny the truth.

Then, then, I started to run, vowing to myself_ never_ to go back there. The thin piece of card was crumbling in my hand and I started to cry. I tripped and broke down, falling to my knees. "No...!" I wailed, letting the tears fall like thunder. It was like someone had hit me, and with just one small punch, they'd took me down. Yet, right now, they could have killed me for all I care.

The small photo lay crumpled in my palm, so I took it, turning it over in my grazed hand. Two little words were scribbled on the back and I smiled briefly through my tears, remembering back to when I had wrote them. I traced the two little kisses with my finger, swallowing hard as I realised he didn't exactly keep to my wishes.

_Keep safe xx_

I didn't dare turn it over, I didn't want to see what used to be.

I froze at the sound of his words, my back still to him as he silently approached.

"I promised him."

I started to scramble to my feet, ready to run again; when he placed his hand on my arm, his touch sending shock waves through my system. "Please." He whispered silently, almost begging me. Slowly, I lifted my head and looked straight into his eyes. I was silent for a moment before nodding, gesturing him to continue. He dropped his hand and led me back to the small fire, I followed, trying in vain to ignore how much I missed his connection. We came to a stop, leaving me rather annoyed to find that I hadn't exactly got far with my little run away.

I sat down opposite him, crossing my legs Indian style. "What exactly did you promise him?" I asked, referring to his earlier statement, tears falling down my now red, blotchy cheeks. I don't really know what I was expecting. That he'd give me the photo back? Give me a message? Something like that. No, what he said was nothing compared to what I was expecting.

"That I would fall in love with you."

For some idiotic reason, I didn't care to stop the next few words from coming out of my mouth.

"And did you keep to your promise?"

A small smile lifted at his lips, his eyes now full of an emotion I couldn't read.

"Yes."

* * *

**OMG! 15 REVIEWS PLEASE!**  
**~Wildatheart**~


	18. Reassured

My lips curled into a soft smile as I took a deep breath, letting my eyes flutter close. He _loves_ me.

Every single part of me. I was smiling like a Cheshire cat by now, my eyes still closed as I took it all in. I was happy, euphoric even. I don't know why it took this long for me to realise... that I-... that I loved him too.

But even through all this, there was still a single, burning question at the forefront of my mind. It was blocking every other coherent thought, screaming, yelling, to be asked. I took another deep breath, letting the warm air disappear into the night. I looked up, and finally, after all these years, I was ready, waiting for the answer.

"How did he die, Ty?"

It was simple, more of a statement than a question; but it was the one thing that kept me going all these years, knowing somewhere, somehow, I would finally know. I knew I would wait forever and a day. I needed that answer. I needed to know how my brother died.

What I wasn't expecting, was the steady flowing tears cascading down his cheeks, or how his emerald eyes burned with anger, anger at himself.

"It was me. I let him die."

I swallowed, shaking my head. "No." I whispered. "You couldn't have helped him." I somewhat assured him. Ty would never just let someone die. "Please Ty." I begged. "You promised me. You said you would tell me everything."

"Please Ty... Can-... Can you tell me now?"

He looked up, tears falling by the thousand. "Everything."

* * *

**You should really thank me. I previously just left it hanging at Ty's confession, but I changed it because I felt so evil. I mean that would have been like, what, the third cliff hanger in a row. I couldn't do that, so I added the last bit. Remember, Amy is very forgiving. She knows her brother died, she has accepted that. She just wants to know how he died. She knows though, what Ty is saying is what he convinced himself, not exactly the truth.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Next chapter; you will find out nearly everything about Ty's past. And maybe, just maybe; I'll let you know who's in the photo.**

**REVIEW! Let's get it up to 135! Thank you!**

**~Wildatheart**~


	19. Everything

Ty took a shaky breath, clenching his eyes shut in pain as the memories flooded back. I waited silently, patiently letting him gather his emotions. "I am going to tell you everything, right from the beginning. I want you to know, Amy."

I nodded, placing my hands softly over his. He turned them over and laced them with his. Without thinking, I moved right next to him, wanting the contact more than you could fathom. He smiled softly, wrapping his arm around me, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I was 19 when I joined the army." He started, I waited for him to continue as I subconsciously buried my head in his chest, breathing in his warm scent. If I was going to talk about my brother, in Ty's lap was the best place to do it.

"I was soon deployed and was soon in the midst of war. I grew to love my job. Not only for the everyday thrill of it; but I loved the fact I was helping people. I started to understand just how much my part as a marine was saving lives. Everyday, I gave everything. I never had a proper family." He smiled slightly, "Not until I met Amber when I was 17. She took me in like a little brother. I became the boy in the loft, the guy who devoted himself to his black and white horse. I grew to love Amber like the sister I had never had. She became my family. Her, Max and Nancy; were and still are, the family I had always wanted.

"Over the years, I became happy again. Before, I had spent my entire life shifting from family to family. I was 'difficult' and," he smirked, "'Too much to handle'. So I never really stayed anywhere long, before I was moved again. I found myself longing for my sixteenth birthday, longing for that freedom I never had.

"Two years after they took me in, I decided I wanted to do something with my life. As much as I loved horses, and both my newfound freedom and family; I always felt as though that wasn't enough." He gave a small smile, "I know its petty, but I almost wanted to prove myself to all those people who turned me away." I smiled, squeezing his hand gently, waiting for him to continue. He rested his head against mine and started up again.

"So, two years later, I left for Afghanistan, age 20.

"I was pretty good, always focused and determined. I was in a good place for quite a while. I had my freedom, dozens of great friends, and a job I enjoyed. I had everything." He ran his hands through his hair. I knew what was coming. I buried myself further in his warm hold, steadying my breathing with his beautiful scent. "I would receive letters once every two months from Amber and the family. She spent a lot of time telling me about her new boyfriend," he chuckled softly, "and how under no circumstances to worry as he was incredibly caring and looked out for her. It put me at ease for the time being at least. I hated not being there to play the brother role, she may be older than me, but I was always protective."

I smiled, "She's still with him though."

He nodded, "He's a good guy. I trust him. I just haven't told him that yet." He smiled and resumed his story.

"A week after my twenty-first birthday, a whole new lot of men joined us. The war was getting out of hand... we needed back up."

He took another shaky breath, burying his head in my hair. "Ad-..." He took a sharp breath and tried again. "Adam was part-" He was finding it just as difficult as I was. He pulled me closer to him, tears falling softly down his cheeks. He kissed me gently on the forehead again and we sat there in silence for a few long moments, just crying together.

"Adam was part of that new group." Ty finally said, determination evident in his voice, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"We grew quite close and became like brothers. You always look out for the others, it was what you did when you lived everyday like that. But Adam and I, more so."

He smiled softly, "He longed for your letters back then. 'Would sit for hours just reading them and reading them again. He was happy as long as he had your picture in his hand."

Another tear escaped, but I let it go, waiting for him to continue; a dull ache in my heart.

"He told me all about you. Who you were, what you did. What you looked like... He used to smile for hours when he remembered some ridiculous thing you had done. You really meant a lot to him you know. I could tell instantly that you were close."

I stared down at the picture in my hand, flipping it over, then turning it again, repeatedly.

"Then it all happened. It was just one normal day. We were on patrol. Something we had done million of times before. We were just walking when he turned to me and pushed the photo, your photo, into my hands. He had smiled up at me, something in his eyes I couldn't read. I had always knew something was up that day, but whenever I asked, he just replied with 'I've got this gut feeling'."

He paused, letting out a deep breath. "He had told me to keep it safe, to keep you safe. He had always joked about how we'd be such a good match," he smiled a little, "But this time, he was serious. He told me he wanted me to fall in love with you... I had stood there shocked, but he just walked away, five seconds later, a bomb went off, and Adam was standing on top of it."

I let out a breath, I hadn't even known I was holding, just letting the tears flow now. I thought he'd stopped, but Ty carried on.

"I hated myself every single day after that moment. I told myself that I let him die, that I was so horrible. Everyday, I was trapped in the memory of watching it happen. To this day, I know I was the one who just let his best friend, someone closer than his brother, die. I couldn't think after that day, I was sent home before I killed myself."

I tensed.

"I never talked anymore, shut myself off from the world. Watching something like that happen; terrified me.

"Amber tried everyday to get me to open up, but I didn't, I shut her out. I hated myself and still do for doing that to her, she's like a sister to me."

He took a deep breath, looking straight at me. "When you came, three years later; I was still torn up, but I'd improved somewhat. As soon as I saw you; all the memories came flooding back, and I turned again, just like before. I kept that picture and never let it leave my sight since that day. I had made Adam a promise, and there was no way on earth; I wasn't keeping to it. But seeing you there, the whole reality that I'd spent a whole three years hiding away; was too much. You are so alike him, I knew instantly it was you, no doubt about it."

He pressed his lips to my forehead once again. "But I started to watch you, I couldn't help it. You were, are, so beautiful. I felt like there was this magnetic pull between us."

I smiled briefly, knowing he'd felt it too.

"I kept on telling myself, I was just keeping to my promise, but as everyday went by, I could no longer fool myself into thinking that. You became the centre of my world. It took me awhile to realise, but I think in someway, Adam knew exactly what was going to happen to him that day. I think that 'gut feeling' of his; was way more than just a feeling."

He smiled a little, "It took me sometime to realise that he had meant it. He had wanted me to fall in love with his sister. It took me a second after that to realise, that he'd been right all along. Falling in love with you was inevitable."

I smiled fully this time. "Adam was _always_ right."

Ty chuckled softly, holding me closer. "_Always."_ He smiled.

"And now I know. Adam made me promise him that because you would become the sole reason I became happy again." I looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"You are my _everything_ now Amy." He whispered, his tone so full of emotion. "You are my _life_."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but in all fairness, that was a longer chapter than usual. I still haven't ex****actly revealed who's in the picture yet, you will find out for sure next chapter, so keep reviewing. Let's get it up to 160 this time. I really appreciate how much you guys review this story.**

**Remember, 20 reviews, then I'll update, until then, REVIEW!**

**~Wildatheart~**


	20. Truth

I smiled. A simple smile that meant so many things. I wanted more than anything to tell him I loved him, that he was my life, my everything; but I was rendered speechless.

Ty drew me closer, encircling me in his warmth. He pressed a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead, catching a falling tear with his thumb.

"Adam loved you." He whispered, as I buried my head in his chest, clutching at his hand. "... more than anything."

His fingers ran over the little swatch of card, carefully prising my fingers away from the thin material. I gave up, no will power left in me to hold on, just cries of grief and angst as let it float into his palm. He gave a small smile through his tears, before running his thumb over the little scribbled words.

I couldn't bear to look at the smiling face, not now, not never. Life would never be like that again. He was gone. My Adam was gone. And now I finally knew, after three whole years, my Adam was really dead. I could no longer have hope. I could no longer hide myself behind the 'maybes'. Adam was dead. And there was nothing, nobody, that could change that. My twin, my brother, and my best friend, was dead. And now, now half of me had died too.

The wave of grief hit me like a tsunami, and I soon felt all my strength seep away. I was exhausted. My body was so tired - I couldn't even think straight. There was nowhere inside me that still had even an ounce of strength. I was done. Finished. And in the hours that followed; I drifted in and out of consciousness, clutching at Ty like he was my lifeline; because the truth is, he was. He cried too, holding me closer to him as the sobs racked his body. We didn't say anything, we were silent.

The fire crackled on, its spitting flames bouncing of our lone silhouettes. We were out in the forest for hours, still there when the sun started to rise up over the mountains, its warming rays seeping through the trees. The forest became alive again, and to some degree, so did we.

I busied myself with the horses, checking and re-checking White Lillie, scolding her for running away. Though I did that, I never exactly did it properly. Without her little disappearing act, I'd have never heard that all last night. So for the moment, I was thankful and greatly in her debt.

We were soon up on our respective horses, both of us now smiling slightly. We were happier to some degree, and we basked in it. Enjoying the moment. After years of grief, after last night, I suddenly felt human again. There was no longer a ten ton weight above us, just those treasured memories that we would forever hold close. The weight had been shared between us, and for now, we could walk with a smile on our faces, our hands intertwined, our love something special.

We walked slowly on our horses, gathering our thoughts. I couldn't help but smile as the thought came up again. It had been bugging me for a while now and suddenly I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't spit it out soon.

I took a deep breath and turned my head to face Ty, cocking my head to the side in thought. _He's gonna think you're mad._

And suddenly, it all came tumbling out at once. "Ty-do-you-have-a-tattoo?"

A smile pulled at his lips, his eyes glistening, amused. I blushed, _why did I say that?_

"Yes."

My head snapped up, _yes? Wait, Ty had a tattoo!_ Nothing could stop the next question, it seemed I was on a roll. "Where?"

He chuckled softly, a beautiful sound I can assure you. It was like I could suddenly see clearly for the first time in three years. It just happened to be that Ty was the first thing I could see. I was suddenly seeing everything about him and slowly falling in love with him all over again. I loved him, I knew that. He was my life, the sole reason for my existence. But right now, he was my best friend, my rock. And gradually, I could feel my heart piecing itself back together again. It would take time, but I would wait. I had Ty now, and I loved him, more than anything.

"Across my back." He replied, smiling up at me, rubbing his thumb softly over the back of my hand. "It's a quote."

I smiled, and nodded, letting the comfortable silence fall back around us. We soon reached Max's ranch and were greeted by a flustered Amber. Ty simply smiled, amused. She relaxed immediately when she saw White Lille. "I was so worried! I thought you wouldn't find her!" I slid off Birdy and pulled her into a hug. "We found her, and she is fine. I promise."

She smiled, "Thank you." She hugged me back and I could almost feel her eyes rise up to find Ty's. When we stepped back, I got this instant feeling inside me, that all of a sudden, I knew she had forgiven Ty.

Ty slid off his black and white mustang, and came to stand beside me, lacing his fingers with mine. He squeezed them slightly, and looked up at Amber. "Does Nancy know?"

Fortunately, Amber shook her head. "No, I only found out ten minutes ago, and she's out. Jack doesn't know either."

Ty nodded, "Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we?" We both nodded, we didn't need Nancy and Jack on our back. He smiled over to me, "I'll take the horses back."

I smiled gratefully back at him, nodding as I passed over Birdy's reins. As soon as Ty was out of hearing shot, Amber grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way to her house, and straight into her bedroom.

"What has happened?" She blurted out, pushing me down on her bed. I must admit, I was slightly unnerved by the situation.

"What d'you mean?" I asked, frowning.

She rolled her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ty is smiling!"

"Oh." I breathed out, about to say something more before I was cut off. It seemed she was on a roll, as she held up her hand and started to tick things off.

"Ty is laughing, Ty hasn't said one sarcastic comment." She grabbed my shoulders and cried. "Ty is happy!"

A huge smile formed on my face. "Yes." I knew I made Ty happy. Ty told me I was the sole reason he became happy again. And for some reason, that little fact; made me go all tingly inside. I felt like a teenager again.

Amber suddenly pulled me into a massive hug. "Thank you, thank you, so, so much." I hugged her back. I was only really now starting to realise just how much Ty meant to Amber.

* * *

After dinner that night, I found myself walking down the path to the lake. I smiled softly, squeezing Ty's hand as he fell into step beside me. We didn't say anything, we never did. Just us, and our thoughts.

_Yes, Ty's tattoo was one of them._

We slowed to a stop as the water's edge came into view, smiling as we sunk down in the long grass, falling back on the soft blanket Ty had layed out.

Closing my eyes, I huddled up to Ty's side, his arm draped around my shoulder, my body fitting perfectly at his side. He pressed, like aways, a soft kiss to my forehead, and pulled me closer. So comfortable in his warmth, I rested my hand on his chest, curling up beside him. I could feel him smile as I grabbed his hand, and pulled it around me, playing with each finger in turn.

He took a deep breath and looked at me, his deep emerald eyes capturing me like always. I felt my lips curl into an involuntary smile as my first memories of him flew through my mind. I held him closer, relishing in his warmth.

"I love you Amy." He whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead once again. "Forever."

I found my eyes staring into his captivating gaze, unable to move, think, or worry; I said the only thing I could think of.

"I love you too Ty." And those words, had _never_ been more true.

* * *

**So? What d'you think? She told him she loved him! And... Ty's tattoo! Who else wants to see that? Hmm, me too. What could it say? Tell me your ideas! I'd love to know!**

**I just want to thank you all for all the amazing reviews! I never believed I would _ever_ get this many. Thank you so much!**

**On that note, let's get it up to 180! ... Or maybe even more? We'll see.**

**Ty's tattoo and the photo!**

**Guess away!**

**~Wildatheart~**


	21. Surprises

**180 REVIEWS?! OH MY JASPER! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thank you so, so much! WOW, just WOW!**

**Okay, on with the story. Argh!**

* * *

Today was Amber's birthday, she was twenty-six, and was loving every second of it. She was bouncing around, smiling happily. She smiled a lot more now after that day we lost, then found, White Lillie.

"Amy!" She called, smiling across at me. "Tom's taking me out, you've got to help me get ready!"

I glanced up at Ty, who rolled his eyes, squeezing my hand. He didn't want to let me go. Amber had her arms crossed, waiting rather impatiently for me to move. "Come on Ty, I won't kill her." I was rather surprised to say the least to see the flash of worry in Ty's eyes. He gripped my hand even tighter, I just smiled and leaned into him. Amber must have seen it too; 'cause she rolled her eyes.

"Jokes Ty. Jokes. She'll be fine." She put on a puppy eyed look. "Please...!"

Ty groaned, and kissed the top of my head. "Okay..."

Amber beamed, and grabbed my hand, pulling me straight to her room; leaving Ty watching us with a rather amused face.

"He's so in love with you." She told me, heading straight to her closet.

"I know." I stated simply.

Her head snapped around, her eyebrow perfectly raised. "He told you?"

I just nodded.

She turned around fully now and climbed up on her bed, crossing her legs Indian style, all wardrobe dilemmas forgotten. "Do you love him?"

"Yup." I replied, blushing a rosy pink.

Her face broke into an amazing smile, "Awesome!"

I quirked an eyebrow in her direction. "Okay..."

She flung herself off the bed, and flew like a torpedo to the closet. After a couple of minutes, she came out, her arms laden with various outfits.

"And now, we just, pick one." I sighed, there were _hundreds_.

We finally picked one outfit, which, I have to admit; looked great on her. I did her makeup and hair, and then, she was ready!

Amber didn't know it yet, but we were all in on The Plan. Yes, The Plan. We were throwing a massive surprise party at the ranch for her. Tom, had a little surprise of his own, but I can't tell you about that yet.

At five o'clock, she strode down the hallway, smiling like always. She had her curls up in a loose messy bun, her makeup subtle - like me, she didn't like too much. She had on a cute pale green, floaty dress, that bounced daintily just above her knee.

Tom was waiting in the living room with a look of awe on his face as he took her all in. They had been dating for three years now, and were really happy together. "You look stunning." He stated, pressing a kiss on her cheek. There were grandparents in the room.

I walked straight past them, and right into Ty's awaiting arms. He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to my hair. I sunk into his warmth, and watched the couple with a warm smile on my face. Ty rested his head on mine, and smiled too. I felt so at home in his arms.

"You look beautiful too." Ty whispered in my ear, I blushed, and snuggled into his chest, saying a muffled "Thank you." when I was sure he couldn't see my red cheeks. He chuckled softly and pulled me closer. "They're leaving."

I looked up, just as Amber and Tom were making their way out the living room door. "Have fun!" I waved. She spun around and grinned, mouthing a "Thank you.". The door clicked close and with that, Nancy clapped her hands together and beamed, "To work, everyone!" With that we all headed to our specified jobs, busying ourselves with the thought of Tom's little surprise.

I had the job of the decoration. A hard job, I assure you. I glanced down at Nancy, who was cooking below me. "D'you think she'll say yes?" I mused, hooking a banner around a cupboard handle.

Nancy smiled softly, "Of course she will dear. She loves him very, very much."

I nodded and continued to work on my banners and streamers. By half seven; we were finished. I strode up to Ty, lacing my hands with his. Amber and Tom wasn't due back for another half an hour. We walked silently out towards the lake. I loved these moments, just Ty and I. There was something about his presence, plus the comfortable silence; that calmed me.

He was rubbing soft circles on the back of my hand again, soothing me to the point where I could go a sleep. We sunk down on the little upturned boat beside each other, and I leant into Ty's side, sighing softly as I snuggled into his chest. It was like earlier, just far more private. "I love you, Ty." I whispered. I would _never _get tired of saying that.

I could feel him smile beside me as he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "I love you too, Ames."

We sat there in silence, no need for words, comfortable in each others presence.

* * *

The doorbell rang as we all hid behind furniture, the room pitch black. I muffled a giggle, squeezing at Ty's hand as Amber came in.

"Tom?" She whispered, she sounded happy, 'think I know why. "Where is everyone? Its pitch black in here." She called. From what we could hear, Tom was still locking up the car. I could almost see her frown as she pushed open the door, "Tom..." She hesitated, slightly unnerved now. Tom's heavy footsteps trudged on the doormat, that was our cue.

"SURPRISE!" We all cried simultaneously. Amber looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh my god, are you serious you guys!? Are you trying to kill me?" She was trying to sound serious, but the massive smile on her face gave her away.

I shook my head, stepping forward, my hand still laced with Ty's; meaning he moved forward too. "Did you like your surprise? Both of them." I added, gesturing first to the banners hanging precariously from the ceiling, and secondly, to the glistening engagement ring on her finger.

She gasped, "You knew?!"

I just nodded and grabbed her hand, Ty just smiled beside me, nodding slightly to Tom. Tom smiled in relief, finally realising Ty wasn't going to kill him.

She grinned, "Oh my god Amy, it was amazing." She gushed, staring in awe at the beautiful diamond on her ring finger.

I smiled, "So do you like, the second surprise?" I asked, squeezing Ty's hand, rubbing circles over the back of his hand. I could see him trying to suppress a sigh, causing me to chuckle.

Amber looked at me suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "It's amazing, thank you guys."

Nancy beamed and rushed forwards. "Let's see the ring then!" Max just stood still, nodding at Tom too. Tom's face looked like it was going to snap in half from all the grinning. I didn't blame him, his beautiful girlfriend was now his beautiful fiancé.

Amber giggled, and lifted up her hand. We spent the rest of the night, talking about the engagement, the wedding. Yes, the wedding!

When it came to cutting the cake, Amber scrunched up her face in concentration, her hand hovering over the knife. I swear she looked at Ty and I, just before she closed her eyes and cut into the cake. I shrugged it off and spent the rest of the time in Ty's arms.

Today was Amber's day, and she deserved it more than anything.

* * *

Around midnight, Ty and I made our way down the little gravel path towards the barn. We slipped into our respective rooms, swiftly changing into our pajamas. I pulled on Ty's hoodie, and walked silently into his room. He smiled up at me and lifted the cover up. I slipped in and snuggled up to his side, wrapping myself in his warmth. He pressed a kiss to my head and buried his nose in my hair, whispering a nearly inaudible, "I love you." before he closed his eyes.

I smiled and let my eyes flutter close. "I love you too, Ty."

He smiled against my neck, and then, we both fell asleep.

I was beginning to love my new life more than anything. I would always miss Adam, but I had Ty now.

I was happy now.

* * *

**Okay, so a couple of things I need to say.**

**Firstly, very long chapter, translation: you owe me,**

**BIG TIME.**

**Secondly, this story is far from finished. There's a good ten chapters left to come, so don't fret.**

**Thirdly, thank you so much for all these reviews. I never realised this story would be such a success.**

**Lastly, when, not now, but when I do finish this story; I'm going to post one of my new ones. Now, I have a few, and I would like to know which ones you'd like? If you head over to my profile, there's a whole list of stories I've already started to write. Let me know what one you'd like and I'll post it. As I said, that won't be until A Guardian Angel is complete, and that's still gonna be awhile.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review, let's see if we can get up to 200?!**

**Thank you!**

**~Wildatheart~**


	22. My Reason

**203? I'm gonna faint! OH MY JASPER! YOU GUYS ARE A.M.A.Z.I.N.G!**

**Thank you to every single one of you who has reviewed! Thank you so, so much!**

**Massive thanks to: Katie, GKB, SAMMY, LabradorLuver, TSB, SLB, JJ, DD, Sparkles, GB, Maddy, Tracie, Michelle, ToniiMalik, E, ED, HH, Tahlin, BT, and all of you who go under 'guest', thank you so, so much! °_°**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Amber was dancing around the kitchen, a massive grin on her face. "Argh! I'm so happy!" She squealed. I laughed, smiling brightly, floating around with her. We looked like idiots, but we couldn't care less. The door clicked open and Mallory strode in.

She stopped dead, "Amber...?" Her gaze fell on me. "Amy?"

All it took was one look at each other, for me and Amber to burst out laughing. Mallory looked horrified.

"Guys... You could be going, like, mentally ill. Think about it, Amy, has Amber ever been this happy?" She glanced at me, swinging open the fridge door and peering in as she awaited my answer.

When I didn't reply immediately, she reappeared behind the fridge door and it was like her brain went into overdrive. To be honest, it was rather humorous. "Oh my God, you've gone into shock!" She gushed, "Max!"

Stifling the wave of laughter I had inside me, was proving harder than I thought, Mallory looked seriously worried. Deciding it was best to try to calm her down, I walked slowly up to her and smiled.

"Mallory, we are fine." I said slowly, she nodded, bringing the apple juice to her lips.

"Okay, but don't blame me if there is something wrong." She turned to walk out the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" She called over her shoulder.

I turned to Amber and we burst out laughing all over again. My head snapped up as Max strode in, "What is Mallory going on about?" He asked, a frown on his face as he shrugged his coat off.

"She's never seen us so happy, and was well, kinda scared I think." I replied, shrugging, a smile pulling at my lips.

Max sighed, "Mallory will be Mallory." With that, he pulled of his boots, and disappeared into the living room.

Amber turned to me, "You seen Ty?"

I nodded, "Down in the paddocks."

She smiled, "Okay."

I grinned at her, swinging out the door. "See ya, Amber!" She laughed, and waved. I skipped down the little path to the paddocks, a permanent smile plastered on my face. I felt so happy for the first time in three whole years. Ever since Ty told me everything, I felt so much lighter, like that ten ton weight had completely disappeared.

Approaching the paddock, I smiled happily as Ty came into view. He was playing around with Harvey, his black and white mustang. He saw me and waved, probably noting my happy attitude. I did have a massive grin on my face after all.

He gave Harvey one last pat and strode over to me. "Hey, Ames. Someone's happy today." He smiled his crooked smile, making me beam.

I nodded, "Very happy."

He chuckled softly and helped me climb over the gate. Landing with a thud, he pulled me into his embrace, resting against the fence. I leant into him, sighing softly as I took in the morning light. The sun was rising over the horizon, a soft gentle breeze cooling the air. Ty pressed a kiss to my hair and rested his head on my shoulder, burying his nose in my hair. I smiled, closing my eyes.

A few moments later, there was a nuzzle in my hair. It snorted and I jumped in shock. Ty just chuckled softly, pushing Harvey away. "Silly boy." He laughed, turning me around. "You okay, love?"

My whole insides had practically melted on the spot, meaning I had to resort to nodding as my form of communication. He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to my forehead. This guy will be the death of me, I swear. He twined our hands together and jumped over the gate, holding out his other hand to help me over. I climbed over, falling in step beside him. I was still grinning like a Cheshire cat, but I didn't care.

Amber suddenly appeared on the porch steps. "We're going on a trip!" She squealed, Mallory stood beside her, equally beaming. Ty squeezed my hand, I think he was just as scared.

"A trip?" I asked hesitantly.

Amber nodded her head vigorously, "Max and Nancy said they'll take care of the ranch for a little while, and that we should all take a break. Take the horses, go on little trip, you know, that sort of thing." She finished, smiling triumphly.

I nodded my head slowly, turning to Ty. "Okay... What d'you think Ty?"

He shrugged, "It does sound kinda fun, and we could all do with a little break."

Mallory was practically beaming, "See? Even Ty likes it!"

Ty rolled his eyes beside me, but continued to smile as I nodded. "Suppose it will be fun."

"Yay!" Amber cried, rushing inside. "I'm calling Tom!" Was all we heard, before she disappeared inside.

I chuckled softly, pulling Ty into the barn, we had packing to do... - Well sort of. He just smiled and let me pull him up the steps. Reaching the top of the steps, we both headed in my room. It was the bigger one of the two. I hit the bed, landing with a oof. Ty just smiled, falling with me. We were both lying against the headboard, smiling like idiots. Ty was rubbing soft circles up and down my arm, burying his head in my hair.

"This camping trip could be kinda fun..." I started, "I mean, we get to be together."

A smile pulled at his lips as he squeezed my hand. "It'll be great." He assured me, pressing a kiss to my hair. "All we have to do; is avoid Mallory, avoid Amber, avoid Tom." He smiled fully. "And we'll be fine."

I humfped, turning to look him in the eye. "Oh yeah, and that's just gonna be a piece of cake." I laughed, "I mean, I swear, one second more and Amber's face was gonna snap in half."

Ty chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Bit rich coming from you, Miss Cheshire."

I snapped my head away from him, refusing to make eye contact and get lost in his beautiful green eyes. - Again. "Not speaking to you now." I used to do this with Adam all the time, ignore him completely. It drives men mad.

"Just did." He stated smugly.

_Argh!_

He lifted his hand and guided my head around, chuckling at my expression. I had clenched my eyes shut, refusing to make eye contact with him, a pout on my lips.

He suddenly went silent and I let my eyes flutter open, confused. He was just staring at me, a soft smile on his lips. I frowned, "Ty...?"

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." He whispered, lifting his beautiful eyes to meet my gaze. He was rubbing soft circles over my hand, looking at me with so much love in his eyes, I was almost certain I was mirroring.

"Then do it. Kiss me." I said simply. A smile curled at his lips, apparently he didn't need to be told.

My eyes fluttered close, and all of a sudden, I was in heaven. He was soft and gentle, and just made me want to scream my love for him to the world. We pulled back after awhile, both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Amy." Ty whispered fiercely, holding my head in both hands, and pressing a long kiss to my forehead. "So, so much."

I smiled softly, a small tear falling from my eyes. "I love you too, Ty. More than anything." We smiled, almost in sync, both beaming inside. I had kissed Ty, and I loved him. He was my life now, my sun, my moon, my stars. My whole existence was centred around finding this amazing guy, finding Ty, finding my perfect green eyed man. I had never been more happy in my entire life.

The photo lay still beside us, and as my gaze fell over the fraying card, I smiled. Everything happens for a reason.

And finally, after all these years, I had found my reason.

I had found Ty.

* * *

**Aww, they kissed! For the first time, may I add! I have so much planned for these two, you wouldn't believe it. I think this story is going to be longer than I originally thought. I also know when you're going to find out who's in the photo and am feeling incredibly evil because of it. I've actually already wrote the bit where you find out. Sorry...**

**Anyway! Review away! 220? 225? D'you think you can do that? Maybe 230 if you want a fast update? Only a couple of reviews, equals an update in a week or two. Ten reviews equals updates in like the next week. 20 reviews equals very, very soon. 25 reviews, equals, like NOW, as soon as you hit 25. So make your pick. :)**

**Review! Thank you so much for all of your amazing support!**

**~Wildatheart~**


	23. It's A Film

**It's A Film**

* * *

Drumming my feet on the truck floor, I gazed absently out the window, smiling softly to myself as the scenery passed by. Ty was sitting beside me, watching me with a gentle smile on his face, his hand intertwined with mine.

He was rubbing tiny circles across the back of my palm, his other hand resting casually on the steering wheel.

We were all heading out in the trucks, planning to stop somewhere with the horses and find the little log cabin from there. Ty and I were taking Ty's truck; Amber and Tom were in Tom's, offering to take Mallory as well, due to the fact Mallory may pry into Ty and I's relationship, a bit to far. We'd been on the road a good two and a half hours, with Amber, Tom, and Mallory, always in the truck behind. The sun was shining and I was happy - impatient yes - but happy.

Ty squeezed my hand gently, causing me to smile, sighing softly as I leant back in my seat, letting my eyes flutter close. Ty kept driving, letting me fall into a deep sleep.

**-:-**

"We're here, love." Ty said softly, from somewhere beside me. Prising my eyes open, I peered up at him, and smiled, starting to sit up in my seat. I yawned, and Ty chuckled, amused. He held out his hand and I took it, letting him help me out the truck.

Both Amber and Tom, and Mallory; were standing by the horse trailer a way across the parking lot, smiling expressions on their faces. Mallory seemed hyper, fidgeting about on the spot. Amber and Tom seemed rather content, Amber leaning against Tom's chest.

I glanced momentarily up at Ty, as he placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me forward. He smiled down at me and I almost beamed, leaning into his side. "Love you." I whispered into his chest. Even though I was sure he hadn't heard me, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"Love you too." He whispered back. My face broke into a full on smile and I hugged him gently, burying my face in his side so he couldn't see my red cheeks.

We soon reached Amber and the others - two of which were smiling kindly, Mallory on the other hand looked like any second now, her face was going to break as a result of her huge Cheshire cat grin.

Tom spoke up first, "Okay, so we were thinking to tack up here, take the horses up into the mountains, and try to find the cabin as soon as we can."

We all nodded, including Ty. "Sounds perfect."

With that, we worked on bringing the ramp down; one by one leading out the horses. I had my beautiful gray, Birdy; and Ty had his kind black and white mustang, Harvey. Amber had Starlight, and Tom had a large bay, Dusty. And Mallory had Copper.

We quickly mounted and locked up the trucks and the trailer; and headed into the mountains. Ty and I, stuck side by side, never releasing each others hand. Amber and Tom were the same, leading the way in front of us. Mallory tended to wander between us, going back and forth, to us two and then back to the others. She seemed content just to be with her horse, Copper.

Reaching a river, I gathered up my reins and glanced over at Ty. He was doing the same, looking up at me briefly before letting his eyes fall over the river. "It doesn't look overly bad." I mused, angling Birdy closer to Harvey.

Ty nodded, "I suppose not." Our eyes flickered to Amber and Tom, who were further up-stream; they had both stopped like us.

Amber smiled slightly, before calling down. "It's fine!"

Mallory appeared behind us, "Come on, I wanna get there before it gets dark."

I smiled slightly, nodding once at Ty before nudging Birdy into action. "Come on girl." I cooed. The current was rather strong, but after a little while, we managed to make it to the other side. I took up Ty's hand again, nudging Birdy into a faster walk. Mallory was right, it was starting to get dark. I glanced over at Ty, tugging gently at his hand. He was trailing ever so slightly behind. "Come on, slow coach! Chop, chop!" I tutted. He gave me a rather quizzical look, but squeezed Harvey on anyway.

Mallory trotted up beside us, her eyes darting to our intertwined hands. She rode past us, a slight smirk present. She went by silently, so I didn't ask. - I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

**-:-**

We managed to make it to our destination before nightfall, calling Max and Nancy to assure them we had arrived safely. They were content with that and bid us a good night.

Alongside the cabin was a small stable block, just big enough for five horses. It didn't take us long to get them settled and fed before we left for the cabin.

There were six rooms; Amber and Tom, took one; Mallory took another. Technically, there was enough rooms for me and Ty to have a room each, but we decided against it, we always ended up in each others rooms normally anyway. There was no point.

It was only nine o'clock by the time we were finished; so we settled for a film. - Mallory's idea.

Curling up on Ty's lap, I watched Mallory make herself comfortable. Amber and Tom sat across from us, Amber huddled up to Tom's side. Mallory decided on the little leather bean bag, plumping it up to make herself comfortable. She sat back, and scanned the situation. "Okay, everyone ready?" We all nodded, waiting patiently as she fumbled around for the remote, pressing play. I sat back, ready for a long two hours, not realising what film she'd picked.

As the credits rolled across the screen, I was sobbing into Ty's chest. Amber was about to breakdown with all the crying she was doing. Mallory was in agony, sobbing like nobody's business. I felt so down, it was unbelievable. Even Ty and Tom, looked like they were depressed. The film, you ask? Marley and Me.

"Oh my God! That is the saddest film, I have ever seen!" Amber wailed, crying her eyes out. Tom was desperately trying to comfort her, but didn't look much better himself.

Mallory joined in next. If I didn't feel the same, the situation would be rather humorous. Here we are, fully grown adults, bawling our eyes out over a film. A film!

"He... he-... Oh it's so sad!" Mallory cried. I was yet to contribute, sobbing my heart out in Ty's arms.

He pressed a soft kiss to my hair, wiping my tears away with his thumb. "Shush..." He whispered, holding me closer. There was something about the fact he looked upset too, that comforted me. I hugged him back.

"Love you. Don't you ever leave me." I begged, burying my head in his chest.

"Never." He said fiercely, rubbing my back softly. I felt rather pathetic. It was a film for goodness sake! "I love you too." He added, and I just sobbed.

We continued like this for a good ten minutes, before deciding we needed to compose ourselves. Bidding each other goodnight, we separated into our respectful rooms. I fumbled around in my saddle bag, finally finding my things before heading to the bathroom. Changing quickly, I walked slowly back to Ty and I's bedroom. He was sitting on the bed like always, a book in hand. I smiled and climbed into bed. He placed the book down on the nightstand and clicked the light off. Pulling the covers over both of us, he wrapped is arms around me, burying his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled to myself, snuggling further in his arms.

"I love you, Ty." I whispered, letting my eyes flutter close.

"I love you too, Amy." Ty replied, pulling me closer. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry this didn't go up immediately, but I didn't really have time to update. Anyway, did you like the chapter? Hope so.**

**Let me know if any of you have seen Marley and Me, (_the_ saddest film of all time.), and if you cried your eyes out at the end.**

**Review away! Let's see if we can get to... let's say 246? That's 20 from now, maybe 250 for a super fast update, we'll see.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember, REVIEW!**

~**Wildatheart**~


	24. Awe Struck

**Oh my Jasper! You guys are absolutely amazing! I know I keep saying it, but seriously, 250 reviews? Unbelievable. :)**

**On with the story! - Oh and I know which story I'm posting next!**

**Enjoy! As you gave me a couple more reviews, I decided to make this chapter a little longer than normal!**

* * *

**- Awe Struck -**

* * *

I blinked, letting the light flood in. Turning my head to the side, I smiled as I took in Ty's sleeping form. He was on his side, his arm draped across my stomach, a soft smile on his face, his eyes closed. I leant down and placed a tiny kiss on his perfect lips. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." I whispered in his ear. He stirred a little, pulling me closer. I merely smiled, snuggling further in his arms; letting my gaze wander over to the little window. I sighed, feeling perfectly content in Ty's toned arms.

The sun's rays were seeping through the glass panes, lighting up the small room, warming me through. Like every time I was with Ty; I felt happy. With Ty, I could finally be at peace. I sighed softly, running my fingers gently through his soft hair, combing it through, then messing it up again. My hand fell slowly to his cheek, my thumb trailing up and down his face. I lay there, just watching him, taking in every perfect detail. After I don't know how long, his eyes fluttered open, and I was immediately trapped in his emerald-green eyes, lost in his smile. He met my gaze and smiled, pulling me closer, placing his lips to my forehead.

"Morning." He whispered. Moving his gaze to my eyes, he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you."

A huge smile curled at my lips and I kissed him back, resting my head on his shoulder. "I love you, too." We lay there for a few moments, just wrapped up in our own bubble; when a loud crash from the kitchen, got us up - more curious than anything. "What was that?" I asked, frowning. Ty just shrugged, muttering something about how Amber's cooking skills are something to be desired; kissing me before I could comment.

I sighed, "We should get ready." Ty nodded, and rose off our bed. I followed him, foraging around in the saddle bag to find something to wear. Heading to the bathroom, I slipped in the shower, letting the warm water soothe me. I quickly dressed, pulling my hair into a simple side braid, and brushing my teeth.

Walking back into our bedroom, I smiled across at Ty, striding across to him. I sat down on his knee, peering down at the book in his hand, his other hand rubbing tiny circles across my back as I played with his hair. I placed a kiss on the top of his head, my stomach rumbling. Ty chuckled, lifting me gently as he stood. He pulled open the door, following me through to the kitchen.

Tom was hovering over the stove, tending to pancakes, whilst his fiancé and Mallory sat patiently at the table. Amber smiled up at me as I slipped into the chair, "We were wondering when you were gonna smell breakfast." She teased, leaning back in her own chair, letting her gaze fall over Tom.

I chuckled softly, watching as Ty and Tom placed the plates down in front of us. "Ooo, this looks good." I stated, lifting a fresh pancake onto my plate. Everyone did the same, drizzling different sauces over their warm pancakes.

"Wow, this is good." Amber groaned, spearing another piece with her fork. "So, so, good." Tom just chuckled, looking at his fiancé lovingly.

Mallory nodded, "Tom, you're good." He merely smiled, placing a piece in his mouth.

"Thanks, Tom." I smiled, eating my own.

Ty nodded beside me, "I seriously need this recipe."

I grinned, "Yes, and I'm gonna make you make them every single day for the rest of my life."

Ty laughed softly, twining his hand with mine. "Of course, love." I beamed, perfect.

Mallory looked across at everyone, a soft smile on her face. Once we were finished, she rose, placing everyone's dishes gently in the sink. "So, what are we going to do today?" She asked, filling the sink with soapy water.

"Well..." Amber started. "I fed the horses earlier, but they need mucking out. That won't take too long, with everyone chipping in and all. Then, Tom and I were going to head into the little village about an hour away, Mallory you are free to come with us, it's up to you. As for you two," she turned to Ty and I, "feel free to do what you like."

We all nodded, and Mallory smiled, "I'll go with you two." Finishing with the dishes, she dried her hands and headed for the door. "We have stalls to muck out." She called as the door clicked. We all chuckled, rising to our feet. Looks like mucking out was most definitely on the agenda.

-:-

I peered over the stall door, resting my folded arms on the worn wood. Ty was in the stall beside me, his muscles rather toned beneath his thin t-shirt. I sighed, just watching him. He stopped, glancing up at me, a knowing smile on his face. "What you thinking so hard about?" He asked, almost teasingly.

"You." I replied, before I could even stop myself.

He smirked, I blushed. "Why?" He is _so_ evil.

"N-no reason." I stuttered, a blush creeping up my neck.

"Oh really..."

"Yeah... - totally." _Totally? _What the hell Amy?

I turned, trying to busy myself with the shovel. Ty grinned evilly, dropping his own shovel, and unlocking the stall door. My back was to him, cause for some reason I was rather apprehensive. I could hear the stall door open.

_Click._

"Boo!"

I shrieked, spinning around. _He will be dead. _I put on my very best death glare and looked straight in his eyes - then I melted. _Argh! _A smile curled at his lips. "What were you thinking about me, Amy?" He asked slowly, watching me carefully.

"N-nothing." _Get a grip._

"Stop with the oogly eyes." We both jumped, the rather teasing voice nearly giving us a heart attack.

"God, Mallory." Ty exclaimed, holding his hand to his heart. I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss, before pushing him out the door.

"Get to work, Mister." I grinned, grabbing my own shovel. Ty laughed softy, letting me shove him out the stall. I just smiled; trying in vain to get my wild blush under control. _Thank God for Mallory._

He strode back into his own stall, and stood before me, casually leaning on the shovel, a thoughtful look, etched on his perfect features. "I will find out." Was all he said, before turning around and returning to his work.

"God, I love him." I muttered, shoveling out the straw, and I swear, I saw him smirk when I looked up. "Stupid, green-eyed, man."

Ty chuckled softly, "I love you too, love." _Argh!_

-:-

Like Amber said; it didn't take us long to finish mucking out the stalls, and we were done by ten o'clock. Amber, Tom, and Mallory, headed out in Tom's truck, going in search of the little village about an hour away. Ty and I, were left alone in the little cabin; when Grandpa called.

I pressed down on the answer button, bringing the phone to my ear. Ty sat beside me, his hand twined with mine. I was curled up to his side, dressed in Ty's hoodie, my head resting against his chest.

"Hey, Grandpa." I said kindly, trailing patterns across Ty's palm.

"Hey, Sweetie." Grandpa replied, he sounded more lively today, so that was good. "You okay, dear? What you up to?"

I smiled, "Max, the ranch owner - you should meet him, actually. You'd like him." I added, they'd get on well. "Anyway, he suggested we get out for a bit, you know, go on a little trip, that sort of thing. They own a little log cabin in the mountains, so we came up here, and we're gonna stay for a little while. It's just me, Ty, Amber, Tom, and Mallory." I finished, smiling at his reply.

"Sounds very nice, dear. I'm rather envious myself." He chuckled - he was definitely feeling better.

"What's got you so happy, Grandpa?" I asked, teasingly.

I could almost see him roll his eyes, "Nothing much, I just like speaking to my granddaughter."

"Grandpa..." I said slowly.

He sighed, "Okay, okay, I met someone. Happy now?"

I laughed, "Yes, very. What's she like?" I asked intrigued, leaning back against Ty, breathing in his beautiful scent.

"Very nice, you'll like her Ames." He said softly.

"I'm sure I will, Grandpa." I smiled as Ty pressed a kiss to my hair.

"Is Ty with you now?" He said suddenly. _How exactly did he know that?_

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

He chuckled, "May I talk to him?" I stiffened, _uh oh._

"Sure." I said quickly, shoving the phone at Ty. He frowned, then nodded, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello, sir." I hugged him gently, burying my head in his chest - reassurance you see.

There was a muffled response through the phone, which I sadly, couldn't pick up.

"Oh course, sir." Ty replied, to what ever it was.

Again, Grandpa said something, and like before, I had no idea what that something was.

"Very much, sir." Now I'm intrigued. I frowned at Ty, but he just smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to my hair.

Grandpa said something again, yet his tone sounded softer. A smile lifted at Ty's lips.

"Nice to talk to you too, Jack." He handed the phone back to me, smiling. I sighed in relief, he didn't threaten him too much then.

"Grandpa, what did you say?" I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled, "Don't you worry, now I've got to go, Sweetie."

"Okay, bye, Grandpa. Love you." I said softly, still rather worried.

"Love you too, Sweetie." The phone went dead and I immediately turned to Ty.

"Did he threaten you with a gun?" I said quickly.

He shook his head, smiling in amusement. He ran his hand through my hair and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "Calm down, everything is fine."

I sighed in relief. "Okay..." I snuggled further in his arms, letting my eyes flutter close... - then the phone rang. - Again.

We both jumped, "Are you serious?" I muttered, reaching over to retrieve the buzzing phone. It was Max.

"Hey, Max." I said, frowning, we had only spoke to them this morning.

"Oh, hello, Amy." He replied, "I have a favour to ask."

"Okay..." I replied rather unsure. I put it on loud-speaker; I didn't want to repeat everything.

His voice crackled through, now much louder. "John Barns, an old mate, called this morning, just after you did actually. He had spotted some wild mustangs not far off where you're staying. He just wondered if you could take a proper look for him, check on them, have a look how they are doing."

I grinned, wild mustangs. Ty glanced at me, smiling. I nodded. "Yeah, we can do that, Max."

"Great, thanks."

"I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." And again, the phone went dead.

-:-

We strode down the old pebble stone path, our hands intertwined. I sighed, smiling happily. We were going to see wild horses. Wild horses! Ty chuckled softly, taking in my Cheshire Cat grin. I think secretly, Ty was very excited too. I squeezed his hand, leaning into his side, making our way to the small stable block.

Making a beeline to Birdy's stall, I pressed a kiss to his muzzle. "Hey, boy." I cooed. I grabbed his tack and made quick work of tacking him up, and lead him out to see Ty in the tiny yard. He smiled at me, mounting. I followed suit, and we were soon trotting out the yard.

I grabbed his hand again, squeezing it gently. He smiled, squeezing it back. "Okay, so Max didn't exactly say where they could be. Just somewhere near the cabin." He frowned, looking adorable.

Snapping out of my trance, I nodded. "Well, if we just cover the perimeter, then go further out; I'm sure we'll come across them somehow." I suggested.

He nodded, clicking Harvey on. I did the same, angling Birdy so we were side by side again. We were silent for a while, before I decided to talk.

"How many horses d'you think there'll be?" I asked, frowning.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure... Maybe three, maybe five, six, seven, ten. You can't really be a hundred percent sure."

I nodded, and we fell back into a comfortable silence. We kept walking for a while, just the constant, methodical sound of hoof beats sounding in our ears. I sighed, my life had suddenly become perfect, and it didn't take me long to realise, it was all down to this green-eyed man.

Being with Ty, made me happy. Grandpa had now found someone to take care of him. I had finally discovered how my brother died. I no longer had that ten ton weight above me. I was happy, ecstatic, you name it. And it was all down to him, the guy I had fallen head over heels, in love with.

Ty squeezed my hand, as if sensing what I was thinking. Then, he stopped. I frowned, why had we stopped?

"Amy?" He whispered softly. "Look."

Slowly, I lifted my head, my eyes darting to the beautiful horses before us. "Wild horses..." I breathed, completely in awe.

Ty smiled softly beside me, silently slipping off Harvey. He came over to me and offered his hand. I slid off, holding tightly at his hand. I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Ty whispered beside me. I smiled, nodding. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest, allowing me to just watch in fascination.

There was not one, not three, not five, nor six, nor seven, no instead, there was well over 20. I turned around in his arms, giving him a gentle kiss. He smiled against my lips, kissing me back. We pulled back, smiling. "I love you." Ty said quietly, trapping me in his gaze.

I smiled softly, "I love you too."

Ty hugged me gently, burying his face in my neck. He was smiling, I could tell. Ever so slowly, he turned me around. "Amy..." Standing before me was a beautiful strawberry roan. She had kind, gentle eyes, her neck outstretched in front of me. I felt Ty lift my hand, uncurling my fingers, holding up my flat palm. "Shh..." He whispered in my ear. I shivered, but remained silent, letting my instincts take over. My mom always said I had a gift, that I could help horses, just like she did just before she died...

The mare blew at my outstretched palm, the cool air washing over me. She took a step closer, nuzzling my hand. Lifting my hand slowly, I stroked her muzzle ever so gently with the back of my hand.

Ty smiled against my neck, "She loves you too."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! It was, as I said, longer than usual! 2,497 words to be exact! The average chapter is only normally around 1,300, so this one is definitely longer. Okay, let's get it up to 270 reviews, that's only 20! :) Thank you for your amazing support, all you readers are awesome!**

**Review! :)**

**~Wildatheart~**


	25. Brownies

**O.M.J. Argh! 273! O.M.J. OH MY JASPER! ARGH! Okay, moving on. - see I sound normal again. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No, you have to stir it like this..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I was trying to teach Ty to cook, something that was proving more unsuccessful than it's worth. By the looks of it, he couldn't cook to save his life. Though, that amused smile on his face is telling me otherwise. He probably knows perfectly well how to cook, and just wants to annoy me. It's fine, two can play that game Mr I'm-The-Best-Actor-Ever.

He shrugged, "I just don't know how to do it." He muttered, sounding rather exasperated.

"Shame." I sighed dramatically. "No brownies for you." The look in his eyes was so funny, he looked positively alarmed. "I mean," I continued, this was rather fun. "You can't exactly cook can you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but I let hang anyway.

I dipped my pinkie in the mixture and placed it with a 'pop' in my mouth. "Hmm..." I groaned, savouring the taste as I looked up at him through my lashes. His eyes were on my lips and the chocolate mix. "Sorry, did you want some?" I asked innocently.

A smile found its way on his face, "Yes, please."

I shrugged, turning away, taking the bowl with me. "Tough, you can't have it. You can't cook."

"What?!" He cried, horrified he couldn't have the mixture.

"I said you can't have any." I replied nonchalantly, walking away again, stifling my laughter. I was about to eat it all myself, when his arms wrapped around my waist, his chin resting in the crook of my neck. I instantly melted in his hold, relying on his warm arms to keep me up.

"Alright, you got me." He sighed into my neck, making me shiver. "I _can_ cook."

_Hah! I knew it!_

I grinned, turning in his arms. Dunking my finger in the mix, I held it up to his lips. He opened his mouth, letting me feed it to him, smiling at the taste of the chocolate.

"Wow, that's good." He grinned, pressing a kiss to my lips. "You taste of chocolate." He added, smiling.

"So do you." I said simply, pressing another kiss to his chocolatey lips. "Mmm."

He chuckled softly, taking the bowl from my hands and placing on the kitchen worktop. "Come on, Chef Fleming." I sent him a glare, taking the bowl back.

"My brownies." I corrected him, staring longingly at the large bowl of very yummy chocolate. He pulled out the baking tray, shaking his head in silent laughter.

After that, we worked together placing the mix in the tray. That simple task consisted a lot of playing around, and two chocolate covered people. We kept getting rather distracted, kissing each other every so often. I now had chocolate on my nose, and Ty had it on his cheeks. I insisted on kissing it off, meaning I had to kiss every inch of his face. "Yummy." I smiled happily, leaning in to kiss him on his lips.

Amber and the others weren't back yet, and still weren't due for another few hours, so we mucked around playfully, finally getting the brownies in the oven. We waited for a while, impatient for the oh so important brownies to make their entrance. The oven finally beeped and we both grinned simultaneously. Ty pulled them out the oven, stopping my hand as it went straight for the kill. He lifted my fingers and placed a kiss to everyone. "They're too hot, love."

After _ages _of more impatient waiting on my part, Ty picked up the plate of now _warm _brownies, taking my hand as we walked into the living room.

We settled down on the large bean bag, fitting comfortably beside each other. I curled into Ty's side, relishing in his warmth as he told me multiple stories he had of his time at this little cabin.

Pressing a kiss to my hair, he lifted the blanket around us, tucking me in. I had on his hoodie again, often breathing in his amazing scent that lingered on it. Ty loved me wearing it, he said it always felt like I was somehow with him when he had it on.

He found my hand beneath the blanket and pressed his palm with mine, intertwining our fingers. I sighed softly, burying my head in his chest, snuggling further in his arms.

"We had a snowball fight once." Ty laughed, his eyes glowing with the memories. "It was freezing."

I smiled, loving the sound of his laugh. I could read him quite well now, I think he knew that. I lifted my head and I looked up at him, taking in his smiling face. I pressed a kiss to his lips and he smiled against them, kissing me back.

"What was that for?"

"I love it when you smile."

His smile grew and I let my head drop to his shoulder again, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"I love you, Ames." He whispered softly, running his fingers through my hair. "I love it when you smile. I love it when you laugh." I was beaming inside as he continued. "I love it when you kiss me. I love it when you hold my hand and never let go." He chuckled softly. "I love it when you say you love me."

"I love you." I said quietly. "I love all of you. So, so, much." Was all I said as we sat there, together, in our own little bubble.

Closing my eyes, I felt myself drift off to sleep, curled up in my most favourite place in the entire world.

-:-

I frowned at the sound of voices, letting my eyes adjust to the light. Ty still lay beside me, his arms encasing me in his warmth. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled me closer. "They're home, love."

I nodded, letting my gaze wander over to the source of the noise. They were spread out on different pieces of furniture, all eating _my _brownies. I shot up at the realisation, how dare they?!

Ty chuckled beside me, holding me in place. "You have to share, love." He whispered amused, in my ear. I sunk back, deflated. They were my brownies. Ty suddenly had one in his hand and he was holding it up to my lips. I grinned up at him, opening my mouth, eating the brownie in all it's chocolatey glory.

"Mmm."

Turning my head, I smiled over at Amber and Tom, who were sitting together in the arm-chair. Amber curled up in Tom's lap. She smiled over at me, eating another brownie. Greedy people.

Mallory was laid out on the sofa on her front, resting her head on a cushion as she ate her brownie. "What's for dinner?" She asked nonchalantly, looking up at as a she popped _another _brownie in her mouth. Unbelievable.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure...?" I replied, rather distracted by the little circles Ty was subconsciously drawing across my palm.

Amber frowned, "Well, there's pizza in the freezer." She suggested, looking at us all expectantly.

Mallory nodded, "Sounds fine with me." We all turned to her. "What?"

"Could you possibly put the pizza in the oven?" Amber asked, ignoring a rather amused Tom beside her.

Mallory sighed, dragging herself of the sofa, muttering something about the problems with always being the youngest. We chuckled and she smiled a little as fished about in the freezer. After some unsuccessful rummaging, she finally announced the discovery of the pizza, before heading quickly to the oven. She set the temperature, and took the packaging off the pizza. "Waiting for the oven to heat up." She informed us as she made her way back into the living.

We all nodded, a smile twitching at our lips. "Are we having another movie night?" Tom asked, looking at us expectantly.

We all nodded, "Yup."

-:-

The pizza was soon ready and we settled down to eat it, listening as Amber, Tom, and Mallory, told us about their trip to the little village.

Amber had grabbed some groceries, including the pizza we were eating. Tom had stayed with Amber, helping her with the piles of bags. Mallory happily informed us of her trip to a little diner and the excellent milkshake we just had to try when we could. We all laughed about, chatting endlessly about multiple modaine things. Then the subject turned to films, and Amber ended up going through a mental list of all the ones they had here until she couldn't remember anymore. That called for the huge pile of DVDs spread out all over the table, everyone now pondering over which one to choose. We cut it down to three of our favourites, then carried out_ ip dip do_ to identify the final choice. We all ended up in hysterics when Amber picked one and touched down on it just a tad too hard, sending the rest of the stack flying. Even after all that, we weren't entirely bothered over what we wanted to watch, but the whole picking thing proved to be rather funny.

Ty announced that we just had to have a movie snack, and we all strongly agreed and set to work on making another large batch of brownies, as the first batch no longer existed, thanks to the greedy people who ate them.

Filing into our respective rooms, we all changed into our pajamas, before heading out to meet the others. I had on my bed socks, some comfy pajamas and Ty's famous hoodie. He chuckled when he found me in it, placing a soft kiss to my forehead, pulling the hood up over my head.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, we made our way out into the living room, finding our place once again on the huge bean bag. Ty wrapped his arms around me, pulling into his side, my head resting in the crook of his neck. He found my hand again and laced it with his. I pulled our hands to me as he placed the blanket over us, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. "Love you." He whispered ever so quietly, just so I could hear. I smiled into his neck and pulled him closer, if that was even possible.

"Love you too."

Once everyone was ready, Mallory pressed play, her full attention on the movie. I popped a brownie in my mouth, reaching up to give Ty a kiss. He kissed me back and once again started to rub tiny circles across my palm. I turned half my attention to the film, the other half still firmly stuck on Ty.

"What are you thinking?" Ty whispered in my ear, taking in the thoughtful expression on my face.

A smile found its way on my face. "Brownies." I replied quietly, leaning back in his arms.

He raised an eyebrow, but smiled, amused. He lifted one to my mouth, not taking his eyes off me. "Would you like another one?"

I nodded and opened my mouth to eat it, only for him to move it away. I was annoyed beyond belief, these were brownies we were talking about. I frowned and he chuckled quietly, moving it as I tried again. I pouted, this was not fair! He resolve melted ever so slightly, but was fixed pretty quickly, amusement still flickering away in his eyes.

He waved it around, and I watched, horrified, as he placed it with a 'pop' in his mouth. He feigned a frown, taking in my look. "Sorry, did you want that?" He asked innocently, licking his fingers; still keeping his voice low, due to the playing film. This was so payback for earlier, I just knew it. I would kill him and his pretty little face if I didn't love him so much.

I grabbed a brownie and held it to my mouth. He watched, expecting me to place it in my mouth. I didn't though, instead, I pressed it to his closed lips, covering his mouth in chocolate. I grinned wickedly, stifling my laughter.

He glared up at me as I giggled away beside him. Placing his fingers to his lips, he put the remains of the squashed brownie in his mouth.

"Yummy." He said sarcastically, unable to keep the amused look from his eyes a I laughed into his chest.

"You looked so funny!" I giggled, grabbing his T-shirt to muffle my laughter.

"Oh did I now?" He asked, frowning rather adorably.

"Yes!" Oops.

He had pressed a brownie right on my nose. The devil.

"Would you two stop mucking around?!" An annoyed Mallory demanded. We both turned to her, in all our chocolate-covered-face glory.

I could see Amber and Tom suppressing their laughter at the rather ridiculous sight. Mallory raised an eyebrow at us rather incredulously. "Okay..." She trailed off, wondering what the hell we had been doing.

Amber had now burst out laughing, Tom shaking his head in silent laughter. Ty and I just looked at each other and shrugged. "What?" We both asked, keeping a straight face.

Mallory made a face and let out a rather annoyed noise. "Shut up, the both of you."

Everyone then burst out laughing at the rather ridiculous situation, the film was momentarily forgotten and we laughed away. Mallory looked positively annoyed, but soon joined in, falling off the sofa as she did so. That sent us into more pointless hysteria.

We all looked like idiots, but I didn't care. I was surrounded by people I loved, and nowadays; that's all I really ask for.

* * *

**Like it? Hope so.**

**Sorry the update took so long, I was busy with my other new stories I'm writing; _My Beautiful Reality_ and _A Thousand Years. _I did give you another long chapter though, so I hope you can sort of forgive me? ^_^**

**Shall we get this up to 295? That's only 22 from now? **

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you really did enjoy it!**

**~Wildatheart~ **


	26. Memories

**Memories**

* * *

I stirred, letting my eyes flutter open. It was dark, that, I could tell. Something moved beside me, and I smiled, intoxicated by his scent. I felt myself breathe out as my head dropped back to its position on his shoulder, I closed my eyes again; my thoughts taking over.

He pulled me closer, his fingers still intertwined with mine as he slept. My mind started to create a picture, putting bits of my life together again, making a single movie of my life as it flashed past my eyes.

_Growing up... Adam... me... Lou... Mom... Dad... Grandpa... Heartland... school... horses... trust... happiness... Adam... leaving... war... death... mom... breaking down... losing everything... death... grief... horses... Grandpa... rock... _

Everything sped up, all the images becoming a blur.

_Emerald... anger... hate... _love_._

Everything stilled on the final image and it paused, frozen on those beautiful green eyes. He was looking up at me, watching me...

My eyes shot open, the final puzzle piece dropping into place. My gaze turned to Ty beside me, and I smiled, relishing the memories. I lifted my eyes, letting a single tear fall silently down my cheek. "I love you, Adam." I whispered gently, before sinking back in his hold, and sobbing myself dry.

He stirred beside me, combing his fingers gently through my hair. He didn't say anything, there was no need. Just his existence alone was enough.

-:-

I could hear faint noises, they were all around me, there were four in total. As I regained consciousness, I kept my eyes closed, feigning sleep, just listening.

From what I could tell, Amber and Tom were across from us again, and Mallory... I concentrated, waiting for her next outburst.

"You just have to try it!"

I stifled my smile, she was talking about that amazing milkshake again. She was on the sofa, I think. Amber was next, so I remained quiet, it was rather nice to not be part of the conversation, just to listen it.

"Is she still asleep?" She asked. _Sleep. Sleep. I am asleep._

Mallory spoke up again, "She looks it." Why does she always make me smile?

Ty shifted me ever so slightly in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to my hair. He was still holding my hand and was tracing small circles across my palm once again. I might actually go back to sleep with how relaxing that was. He pulled me closer, and I subconsciously snuggled further in his arms. I did that in my sleep all the time, so it was fine. He was running his fingers through my hair. He knew I was awake, I couldn't hide anything from him. I suppose to him it was kind of obvious.

"Nah, she's still sleeping." He squeezed my hand ever so gently and I squeezed it back as a thank you. I could feel him smile against my neck, he did know then.

"So what's for breakfast?!" Mallory asked, rummaging around on her sofa from what I could hear. Is that girl like a walking food clock?

We now had claimed our furniture, Ty and I had the large bean bag, Amber and Tom, the comfy arm-chair, and Mallory the sofa; which we were calling her therapist, as she always spreads out over it, then promptly falls off. See, problems?

Ty and I's bean bag is quite large, with plenty of space to fit at least three people. But it was reserved for us two only.

Ty was twirling a lock of my hair around his fingers now, subconsciously I think.

"I don't know, them pancakes were good." I could almost see everyone turn to Tom, I know I nearly did too.

"Okay, pancakes it is." Amber decided, "Amy can just have something later." I nearly had a heart attack, I was missing _The Pancakes_! Ty was chuckling silently beside me, sensing my problem. I squeezed his hand tightly and he half stopped, just his body vibrating from his laughter. _So evil._

"They're gone now, love." He whispered after a moment, stroking my hair. I opened my eyes, meeting his gaze. The plan was to send him a glare, but that was instantly foiled. D'you know, it was much easier not looking at him; maybe I'll just close my eyes... No, couldn't do that, I had to see his eyes.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead, "It would have been such a shame for you to miss the pancakes..." he sighed, as if it was the end of the world. I agree, this _was_ the end of the world.

My lips curled into a smile, which apparently he couldn't keep from kissing. "It's fine, I'm awake now." I grinned, kissing him back.

He rolled his eyes, "You were always awake." So he definitely did know then.

"Ugh." I moaned, sitting up slightly. Ty didn't seem happy with that, pulling me back. I was happy to oblige.

"Amber!" Ty called, I just smiled, so comfortable in his strong arms. Amber's head popped through the door. She smiled.

"Morning, Amy."

"Morning, Amber." I said back, my reply rather muffled by Ty's chest.

She chuckled softly, "Pancakes are nearly done."

"I am very awake now." I grinned, peppering Ty's face with tiny kisses.

"I can see that." He smiled, amused, stroking my hair again. That was so relaxing.

"On second thoughts." I mumbled, sinking back in his arms.

"Uh uh," Ty shook his head, lifting me gently as he stood up. I groaned, but got up too. He never let go of my hand, and I had no intention to let go either. I suddenly remembered last night, then when I woke early this morning, me crying. I frowned, tugging gently on Ty's hand.

"You were awake this morning? I didn't imagine all that did I?" I asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear. "When I cried?" I added softly.

"Yes, love. I was awake." He pulled me into his embrace, burying my head in his chest as he gently stroked my hair. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, and we just stood there, and I didn't want to leave.

"Thank you." I whispered, my voice nearly inaudible. "For everything."

Ty just squeezed me gently, continuing to stroke my hair. He smiled a little, but said nothing.

After a few minutes, Amber popped her head through the door and smiled softly. "Pancakes are ready."

-:-

We soon ate the pancakes and settled back down in the living room, Ty and I filling them in on the wild horses, as we forgot to last night.

"They were beautiful, Amber." I said sincerely, remembering the kind-eyed strawberry roan that approached me. "So kind."

Ty nodded beside me, still stroking my hair. I think it had become a habit of his, I didn't complain though; I loved it.

We didn't mention the fact she approached us though, there was something about that memory that we wanted to keep strictly between us, it was special.

My recent experience had got me thinking, I used to draw all the time when Adam was alive. There was just something about this moment, this place, these people; that made me want to draw again. I turned to Ty, locking my eyes with his. "I think I want to draw again, Ty." I said softly, keeping my voice low. Ty knew about my love for drawing, but he'd never pressured me into starting again.

A smile curled at his lips, "Can I show you something?" He asked softly. I nodded, rising from the bean bag as he did. Amber and Tom were too far into their conversation to notice and Mallory was glued to her book; so we slipped out, unknown to the others. He led me to our bedroom and my curiosity peaked.

I sat down on the bed, and he momentarily dropped my hand, walking quietly over to the closet. I longed for contact again, but waited patiently, my attention now on the closet. He came back with a box, and I frowned. He just placed it gently in my lap and sat beside me on the bed.

I opened it carefully, gasping in surprise. It didn't take me long to work out what it was. A drawing set, a _proper_ drawing set. "I love you." I said, speaking the up most truth. He just smiled, the perfect smile he reserved for me. "Thank you. So, so much." I removed the box gently from my lap, then wasted no time in throwing my arms around him and hugging him with all my might.

"I love you too, Ames." He whispered back, capturing my lips. "I'm glad you like it."

Like it? I _love_ it!

"I can't tell you how much this means to me." I whispered, close to tears.

"Shh, shh." He said quietly, stroking my hair as he held me closer. I loved him so much right now. I grabbed the box in my arms and proceeded to stare in awe at all the pencils. I hadn't drawn in three whole years, but right now, in this moment; I wanted to draw more than anything.

"What are you going to draw?" He asked softly, rubbing my back.

"You." I replied, instantly, my eyes darting to his guitar leaning in corner. Ty and Tom had come down earlier that week with all the larger stuff. We were planning on staying here a good week or two. I lifted my head to look at him. "Can you play for me?"

He nodded, pressing a kiss to my hair. "Of course." He walked over to the guitar, then back to our bed. Climbing on it, he sat cross-legged in the middle, watching me as I started to set up my stuff. I brought the pad into my lap, a pencil poised in my hand. This was by far my favourite gift, ever. It meant something, it had reason behind it.

I looked up and smiled softly, and with that; he started to play, and I started to draw. We sat there in partial silence, just the beautiful melody of Ty's guitar surrounding us. I sketched away, drawing him as he zoned out in his own little world he always seemed to visit.

I think I forgot just how good I was at drawing, having not done it in so long, I thought I'd be out of touch. But it seemed to be one of those things, once you learn, you never forget. Just like riding a bicycle, I suppose.

-:-

We kept going like that for a good hour or two, Ty always playing, and me always drawing. He never made any indication he wanted to stop. He just played and played, catching my smile every so often with his own.

I didn't stop until it was perfect, it had to be perfect. I focused on his eyes, concentrating on marking all the perfect details on his face, from his emeralds, to his lips, to his hair, I captured everything. It wasn't until then, did I know I had finished, and that it was perfect.

"I've finished." I said quietly, he nodded, strumming out the last chord.

"Can I see?" He asked softy. I nodded, climbing over to sit beside him. I placed it in his lap, just like he'd given me the drawing set. "Wow." He said under his breath, staring in awe at the drawing. "Ames, this is amazing." He leaned over and captured my lips, smiling against them.

"You," kiss, "are," kiss, "so," kiss, "beautiful," kiss, "so," kiss, "talented," kiss, "so," kiss, "perfect." He pulled back a little. "And I love you," kiss, "so," kiss, "so," kiss, "much." He finished, kissing me again.

I beamed, "You are perfect too."

He chuckled softly, "I love you, Ames."

I just rolled my eyes, and kissed him again. "I love you too."

-:-

We strolled along the pavement, my fingers intertwined with Ty's, swinging our hands between us. My smile was present on my face, and I was happy. Ty smiled beside me, taking in my happy aura. I was half skipping, half walking, down the little sidewalk as we approached the diner. Yes, we were going to try the milkshake.

Amber and Tom were still at the cabin, claiming they were going to crash out and just laze around. Mallory was on the phone to her friend in her room, so Ty and I had decided to take a trip to the little town the others spoke so highly of.

The door chimed as Ty pushed it open, following me in. We slipped onto the little stalls, flicking through the menus in front of us. I stopped half way down and smiled. "It's that one!"

Ty chuckled softly, nodding beside me. "Yup."

The girl behind the counter approached us, a kind smile on her face. "Can I take your order?"

We smiled back, nodding. "Yeah, two of this milkshake would be great."

She laughed softly, "Everyone likes that one." She grinned, setting the glasses down in front of her. "My specialty."

She turned around, grabbing the ingredients. She frowned slightly, taking us in. Not in a horrible way, more of a 'have I seen you before?' type way.

"You're not Mallory's friends by any chance, are you?"

I chuckled softly, "That would be us."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Does that girl ever stop talking?"

"No!" Ty and I replied at the same time.

She pushed the milkshakes in front of us. "There ya go." She smiled, picking up empty cups from a way down. "Enjoy."

I sat silent for a moment or two, just sipping at my milkshake whilst Ty rubbed circles across the back of my hand. This place made me think, a lot.

"You okay, love?" Ty asked gently, setting his milkshake down to look at me properly.

I turned to him and smiled a little. "This place," I gestured around me with my hand, "really reminds me of a place back home." I shrugged, sipping at my milkshake. "You'd like it there, Ty." I smiled up at him. "I'll have to take you home sometime."

He smiled back at me, "I'd like that." He squeezed my hand. "I'd like that a lot."

I was beaming inside, just the thought of taking Ty home, made me all happy inside. I smiled softly. "Yeah, I'd like that too."

We fell back into normal conversation, just talking about this and that. The whole time I was thinking about taking Ty to Heartland. I spoke the truth when I told him. I'd like it a lot.

-:-

I drummed my feet impatiently on the door step, fiddling with Ty's fingers as I waited. The door finally swung open, a smiling Amber in its place. She was holding a bowl of grapes, grinning back at us.

"Grape toss!" She placed a grape in her mouth with a 'pop'.

Ty grinned beside me, while I just frowned; incredibly confused. "Grape toss...?" I asked slowly, trying to work it out in my head. Ty was nodding beside me, grinning madly. Amber stood aside, Ty pulling me in. "Ty!"

"Its fun!"

Ugh.

We arrived in the living room, Ty and I landing with a 'oof' in The Bean Bag. "So...? What does 'Grape Toss' involve?" I asked, making quotation marks in the air.

Tom looked just as confused as I did, it seemed it was only Amber and Ty who was in on this thrilling game. "Yeah, what does it entail exactly?" Tom asked across from me, on The Arm Chair. Mallory suddenly appeared, doing a running jump as she approached The Sofa.

"Tossing grapes, maybe?" Mallory piped up, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." I said, suppose it was. "Okay?" I was still rather unsure about this kind of dangerous game.

Mallory sighed, pulling herself off The Sofa. She plucked a grape out of the bowl in Amber's hand. I was even more confused when Ty stood up beside me, walking calmly over to the other side of the room. Mallory poised to throw and Ty opened his mouth. Mallory threw and Ty caught.

"I get it now." Tom smiled, rising to his feet. He grabbed a handful of grapes and backed away, smiling rather mischievously. Amber opened her mouth, suspicion written all over her face.

"Tom...?" He threw, and it missed her by like a mile.

Mallory sighed, dismissing Tom with a wave of her hand. "Not everyone has the touch." She sounded devastated.

Ty turned to me, "Wanna go?"

I nodded, rather unsure, but I was going with it. Plucking a grape from the bowl, now placed rather precariously on the little coffee table; I backed away from Ty. Concentrating hard, I took my place, trying in vain to suppress my laughter at our idiocy. I took a deep breath, and threw. Ty caught it.

"Yay!" I cried, throwing myself into a little dance. Ty chuckled beside me, watching me as he swallowed the grape. "Oh yeah!" I was very proud of myself. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist, preventing any movement.

"You are very beautiful when you're happy." Ty whispered against my neck, burying his head in the crook of my shoulder. I chuckled, still high from my celebrations.

"Can I do it again? Please?!" I asked, smiling up at him, pressing a kiss to his lips for extra persuasion.

He smiled, a grape magically appearing in his hand. "Sure." He lifted it to his lips and I opened my mouth to say something; when in one swift movement; he placed it with a 'pop' through my open lips, smirking.

I sent him a glare and swallowed the grape, refusing to break eye contact. Backing up, I grabbed a grape and held it up, "Open." He did as he was told and I threw. I went and hugged him. "Good boy." Ty just chuckled, squeezing me gently.

There was some loud clapping beside us and we both looked up, to see Mallory holding a piece of paper. "Competition."

Tom groaned, apparently he'd made no such progress. Ty and I grinned, we were experts you see.

"Let the battle commence." Amber laughed, clapping a little. We took our positions, grapes poised, catchers at the ready. The rules were: the highest number of catches in one minute wins.

"Go!" Mallory called, concentration taking over her features.

I started to throw, Ty and I were rather good apparently. Together, we managed to beat Amber and Tom by a mile. Let's just say, we were very proud of ourselves. We high-fived, incredibly smug. "Oh yeah!"

Amber and Tom sat defeated on The Arm-Chair. They were fighting smiles though, so it was okay. We fell back in The Bean Bag, laughing at our victory. Ty wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair.

"We won." He said simply, smiling against my neck.

"We did in deed."

-:-

We were sitting in our bedroom again, chatting about just about everything. We were talking about secret talents, i.e. my amazing grape tossing. We were laying on our sides on the bed, Ty playing around with my fingers as we talked.

"I don't _think_ I have any secret talents...?" Ty mused, frowning in thought. He looked adorable.

"No, me either." I said, trying to think. "Well there is _one _thing." I added, refusing to look in his eyes.

His curiosity peaked, and he sat up slightly. "Which is?"

"Well it's not really a talent..." I trailed off. _Are you serious Amy?_

"Amy...?" Ty said slowly, "Tell me. Please...!?" He was sort of whining now and I couldn't resist.

I took a deep breath and sighed, the words coming out rather quickly. "Well, I was always told I was really good at massages."

A smile curled at his lips. "And you never told me this, because?"

I smiled a little, shrugging. "I dunno. I didn't think it was that important."

He lifted my chin up with his fingers. "Anything you do is important." He smiled softly, causing a smile to instantly grace my lips.

"I suppose..." I shrugged. Ty rolled his eyes, kissing me briefly.

"I love you, Amy, and all your little insecurities."

I smiled happily, kissing him back. "Now where's my massage?" He added, smiling mischievously. _Are you serious?_

I frowned, and he lifted his fingers to tickle me. "Please...?" He put on a perfect, adorable pout and I instantly gave in. _Stupid ego of his._

"Okay." I sighed, sitting up on the bed. I can't believe I was doing this. "Take your top off." I was gripping the covers, _do not look_. _Concentrate._

He smiled, amused. "Okay..." I kept my eyes away as he lifted his top.

"Lay on your front." I instructed, still adverting my eyes. I watched out of the corner of my eye, as he settled down on his stomach, his head on his arms. I turned slightly, gasping slightly at his toned back. He smirked and I sent him a glare. His ego needed some damaging.

Positioning myself to his side, I fell onto my knees, placing my hands over his flawless skin. I stopped abruptly as my eyes met his tattoo. Tracing it softly with my fingers, I just stared at it.

_All Glory Is Fleeting_

Ty had stiffened ever so slightly beneath me. I was still transfixed with the block writing, oblivious to anything around me. "What does it mean exactly?" I asked softly, hoping to relax him. He did, turning his head to the side.

"Whenever I got happy, my world came crashing down again." He sighed, the memories obviously flooding back.

I smiled a little, placing my hands over it. "It makes sense." I said simply. His eyes were shiny and I could tell it brought back way to many memories. I kissed a single tear away as it ran freely down his face, running my hands through his hair. "I'm not going anywhere." I promised, and he smiled a little.

"You better not." He chuckled, still sounding tired.

With that, I started to move my hands, massaging his back. He sighed softly, relaxing like I'd hoped.

"I love you, Ames." He groaned, his body completely drooping.

I chuckled softly, "I love you too, Ty."

I had meant it, Ty was stuck with me for life.

-:-

He threw me his hoodie and I smiled in thanks, pulling it up over my head; relishing in its warmth. He'd nearly fallen asleep from my massage, loving every second of it apparently. He had informed me it was most definitely a talent of mine, a talent I should have revealed much, much, sooner.

Ty pulled on another hoodie of his, a dark gray one, striding towards me, and taking up my hand. I grinned, walking out of our bedroom encased in Ty's dark green hoodie, a very happy girl. I squeezed his hand, walking into the kitchen. We were on dinner duty.

Pulling out the ingredients, I placed them down on the counter. We decided on a pasta, working quickly to prepare the dish.

Mallory came in about half an hour later, breathing in the smell of cooking. "Hmm... Yum." She grabbed something out the fridge, and left, stuffing whatever it was, in her mouth.

Ty shook his head. "She's always stealing something out the fridge. _Always_."

I shrugged, "Some people never change."

Ty went silent, looking thoughtful for a moment before he smiled softly, and he met my eyes. "No, no they don't."

I smiled back at him, dropping the pasta in the pot. We carried on, chatting rather randomly like we always did. Ty's words were playing on my mind, and for some reason; I didn't know why.

* * *

**Thank you so, so much for all your wonderful reviews! I made an extra long chapter as a sorry for not updating so quickly. I've been ill and sleeping a lot, but I wanted to give you a nice big chapter when I finally wrote it. 4,157 words this time.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I told you about the tattoo! I know I said it was previously on his chest, but I changed it, his back worked better.**

**So...? Review? 320? I'm telling you, the amount of reviews for this story is getting ridiculous. 300? Wow.**

**Until next time!**

**~Wildatheart~**


	27. Flying Free

FLYING**FREE**

I clicked softly, circling backwards as my eyes followed him around. We were working the horses, as they'd been in their stalls all morning. We'd excised them daily since we'd arrived.

Ty leant casually against the fence, watching me through the railings. I smiled slightly, the feeling of déjà vu washing over me. I clicked again as Birdy slowed down, raising my arm to keep him going. "Come on boy." I was standing in the centre of the round pen, it was around the same size as the one back at Amber's, and sat hidden from view behind the small stable block. I kept going, working through the different gaits. I fell into thought for a while, just going over things in my mind. My eyes drifted over to Amber and Tom, they were chatting animatedly as they made their way up the steps into the little cabin. Mallory had disappeared from sight, probably on the phone again. I dropped my arm, and collected up the lunge rein, guiding Birdy right in front of me. My eyes dropped back to Ty again, meeting his gaze. He smiled a little and all of a sudden, my decision was made.

"Can I show you something?" I asked him softly, watching as he nodded and repositioned himself so he was sitting on the top rail of the fence. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, my hand running softly down Birdy's forehead. I could almost see his kind eyes and his grey fur. My hand fell on the halter and I opened my eyes, gently unbuckling the straps, never once making eye contact with Ty. I was still taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself, I hadn't done this in three years. I could almost picture Ty watching me with a kind smile on his face, confusion lining his features. Birdy stood calmly beside me, never once moving a muscle. It almost felt like he knew exactly what I was doing, and it calmed me a little.

I pressed a kiss to his muzzle and drew a deep breath, my eyes fluttering close. I took a step back and taking my position. With that, I threw up my arms and sent him round. He snorted, turning on his haunches as he bolted to the far end of the round pen. I kept turning him and turning him, sending him around and around. I never looked at Ty, I was worried what I would see. To anyone else, what I was doing probably looked horrible. One second I was stroking him, the next I was being aggressive. I took another breath, clenching my eyes shut, and kept going. I kept doing the one thing I never thought I'd do again.

Then suddenly it happened, his head dropped, his ears picked up, and he started... chewing. A smile tugged at my lips, and I turned, my how body drooping. I relaxed, taking long, deep breaths, just waiting... Everything had stilled, and I could almost hear Ty's gentle breathing as he watched me from the corner of my eye. Then there was the one sound I'd been waiting for, and it was coming closer and closer. I let myself smile fully, letting out the breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. I'd done it.

He blew out softly, nudging me gently with his muzzle. I turned, ever so slowly, trailing my fingers up from his muzzle, all the way to his forelock. Birdy never moved, his kind eyes trained on me. "Hey, boy." I whispered quietly, combing my fingers through his long mane. _I have to try._

I turned again, and started to walk away. What I heard next, made me smile so much, I thought my face would snap in half. Hoofbeats. They were following me, and I felt alive. I started to run, rejoicing in the beautiful sound as he quickened his pace. I kept running, around and around. I never looked at Ty, I was in my little world now, my bubble. In that moment, I was invincible.

When I finally stopped, I just stood there for a minute, just basking in the feeling, running my fingers in circles all down his face. It was a couple of minutes before I finally looked up, only to see Ty staring at me with the most captivating smile in the world. He met my gaze, his eyes shining in awe. I smiled back at him, silently calling him to come down. He seemed to know, slipping down quietly from the fence, and walking over to me in the center. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his warm embrace. Ty pulled back ever so slightly, and pressed a long kiss to my forehead, his eyes clenched shut. "Thank you." He whispered, his warm breath on my neck. My heart fluttered, and I buried my head further in his chest. "For showing me that." He pressed his lips to my hair, stroking it softly. "I know that was special to you."

I nodded against his chest, trying to bite back the tears I knew would come. Ty never stopped stroking my hair, just holding me there, never letting go. I eventually let the tears fall, and he held me tighter, comforting me in ways only Ty can.

"It's okay, Ames." He said quietly, pressing his lips to my hair. He was quiet for a moment as I continued to sob. "I love you..."

I lifted my head then, and smiled a little, my tear strained eyes tired and red. Birdy was still standing there, just watching us with his gentle eyes. "I love you, too." I whispered, my voice feeling stronger now.

"I'll never get tired of you saying that.." He smiled a little, squeezing my hand. "Come on," he gestured, tugging gently at my hand, pulling me to the gate. Birdy followed, causing Ty to chuckle, "You're amazing, you know that? Nothing short of amazing."

I smiled a little, shrugging, my blotchy eyes still wet from tears. "Come on, let's get him fed." He clipped on the lead rope and handed it to me, never letting go of my hand. He pressed a kiss to our interlocked fingers, and started to walk in the direction of the barn. I followed, feeling a lot lighter, Birdy always one step behind me.

Ty pulled open the stall door, clicking it shut behind me. He leant against the half-door, just like he always did, smiling back at me. "Earlier," he started, seeming to be deep in thought, "you were doing something, with your fingers." He gestured to Birdy, and I smiled slightly, lifting my fingers to his neck.

"Like this?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"Yes, like that." He nodded, just watching me.

"It's called T-touch." I shrugged, a smile tugging at my lips as I worked. "Mom taught me."

His smile softened and he nodded, going quiet once again. "Would you like me to show you how you do it?" I asked, knowing its exactly what he wanted to do.

He looked at me and grinned. "I would like that very much."

I chuckled, waiting patiently as the stall door clicked open and he slipped in. I took his hand, relishing in the contact as I always did, and lifted it so it was placed gently on Birdy's neck. I positioned his fingers so there where just two, and placed my own gently over them. "Now, you circle them." I said quietly, starting to move mine, guiding his over the soft grey fur. I smiled softly, leaning back on Ty's chest. "Perfect."

He smiled against my neck, pressing a kiss to my hair. "Thank you." We stood like that, just working up and down Birdy's neck, for I don't know how long, completely at home in each other's presence.

-:-

We were back at the cabin, curled up in our trusty Bean Bag. Ty's arms wrapped around me like a blanket, his fingers trailing softly up and down my arm. We were talking, like we always did, quietly, among ourselves, encased in our own little bubble, oblivious to the rest of the world. Amber and the others said we always did that, zone out, get wrapped up in our own little world, just talking, hugging, kissing... I suppose she's right, though we never really noticed it, we're too far in our own world to notice any others.

We were doing twenty questions, firing anything we could think of at the other. It wasn't exactly twenty questions, more a hundred questions, but you get the idea.

"Your favourite colour?" Ty asked me, combing my hair absent-mindedly.

"Emerald." I replied instantly.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Because?"

"Is that a question?" I shot back. He knew why, I just knew he did.

"Yes." I tried to move out of his arms, but apparently Ty wasn't happy about that. "Why is emerald your favourite colour?" He asked, I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Ugh." I shifted again, trying to fight the inevitable. "It's the colour of your eyes, okay?"

He smiled triumphantly. "Your turn."

I rolled my eyes, "Your favourite food?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hmm...?" His eyes darted to me. "Brownies."

I chuckled softly and reached up to kiss him chastely. "Of course."

The game eventually changed to 'Would you rather...?' and I settled back down in Ty's arms without a word, wrapped up in his warm green hoodie and his toned arms.

"Would you rather have a brownie or a chocolate bar?" I asked, they were harmless questions, we didn't want to go anywhere near something depressing.

Ty frowned, looking rather adorable. "It depends..." He mused, "Brownies, I think."

I nodded, "Your turn."

"Would you rather watch a good TV show or watch a good film?" Ty asked, still stroking my hair.

I frowned, we were taking these incredibly random questions very seriously. It was a kind of unspoken rule. "A good film." I decided, nodding my head as I thought it over. "Yes, a good film."

"Why?" I sent him a look, another unspoken rule of ours was not to ask 'why?', but he just did. He merely shrugged, "I want to know."

"Well, with a TV show, it only lasts so long. But with a film," I started to tick things off my fingers. "You get a movie snack," Ty nodded along, "it lasts considerably longer than a show, and watching a film with someone is fun." I shrugged, and Ty chuckled.

"I like watching a film with you, too."

I smiled happily, "Good."

We carried on, soon not actually playing any sort of game, just chatting randomly. "What's your most favourite thing in the entire world?" Ty asked softly, looking at me with his beautiful green eyes.

I fell into thought for a while, this was a more serious question, I could tell. I had lot's of favourite things, my horses, my drawing, brownies, colours, people, Adam, Ty...

I smiled weakly, it all becoming a little too much. I was used to this, my little break downs, they happened often. I hated it, they made me feel so weak, so small. Ty squeezed my hand gently, pressing a kiss to my hair. I went quiet for a while, just pulling myself together again. When I finally spoke up, I felt better.

"You." I whispered, my voice almost inaudible.

Ty smiled a little, but said nothing. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just wrapped up in our own little bubble. But Ty soon spoke up.

"Do you want to go on a ride?" He asked softly, waiting patiently for my answer.

I nodded slowly, looking up at him, nodding more confidently this time. "Yes, yes please."

He smiled, gently lifting me from The Bean Bag, intertwining his fingers with mine. "Come on." He grabbed my boots and hat, crouching down putting them on for me. I smiled in thanks, feeling a lot better. He placed my hat on my head, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand, before tugging it gently, leading me out the door.

We quickly tacked up our horses, and made our way out into the forest, our hands still intertwined between us. I was on White Lillie, deciding I'd already worked Birdy enough that day. "I want to show you something." Ty said quietly, looking across at me. "Just trust me."

I nodded, trusting him completely, letting him lead me further into the forest. We kept walking, picking up trot every now and again, chatting quietly every so often, sometimes just listening to the sounds of the forest. We finally stopped and Ty slid off Harvey, landing with a soft thud. I followed suit, gathering the reins in my hand. Ty picked up my hand again and kissed each finger in turn, "Close your eyes." He said softly.

I did as he said, letting my eyes flutter closed. I waited for the sound of his voice, just the soft melody of the forest flooding through my ears. He led me a few steps, and I could hear the horses' hoof's falling into step behind us. I stood still as his warm breath hit my neck, his words sounding right by my ear. "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes slowly, letting myself take in the beautiful scene before me. It was a meadow, dotted with purple and blue wild flowers. My breathing hitched in my throat, and I couldn't say a word. I was in shock. - It was beautiful...

Ty waited patiently beside me, his fingers interlocked with mine. A smile curled at my lips and I turned to face him, lifting my free hand up to his face. "It's beautiful..." I whispered softly. "Thank you."

"There's something else." He added, dropping my hand momentarily to tie up the horses. I nodded, still taking in the stunning world around me. He pulled me gently through the long grass and the tall wildflowers, walking slowly, knowing of my need to see every little detail. I trailed the flowers with my finger tips, the wafer thin petals like silk under my skin.

He stopped again and my head shot up, my mouth forming a small 'o' as my eyes darted to the round pen in the centre. "Amber always used to come here." He said beside me, not moving, just waiting.

I nodded, listening intently as he continued. "She showed me it the day before I left." He shifted slightly, not much, but enough for me to tell. "I loved it." He said simply, smiling a little. "When I came back after-..." He trailed off, still staring into the distance. He was determined to finish, I just knew. "I never told her that I came back here, but I think she knew." He finished softly. "Amber always knew."

I squeezed his hand gently and his eyes turned to me. "I wanted to show you this place." He almost choked out, his eyes screaming with the memories. "I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me." He finished in a whisper, clenching his eyes shut as if to block the images.

I pulled him into a hug, "I love you, Ty Borden." I whispered fiercely. "And you mean the world to me, too."

He relaxed, pulling me closer. "I love you, too." He said quietly, "More than you'll ever know."

I smiled a little, simply pulling him closer. "Oh, I know."

-:-

Making quick work of the ties, I picked up the reins, leading White Lillie across the meadow. I was going to do Join Up with her in the round pen, it just felt right. Ty fell in step beside me, Harvey's head hanging over his shoulder. Our hands were intertwined as always between us and I was swinging them gently back and forth as we walked.

Ty clicked open the gate and I slipped in, watching Ty as he tied Harley up, and climbed the fence, positioning himself on the top rail. He looked down at me expectantly and smiled, his hands resting on the wood either side of him. I grinned back at him and pulled Lillie's halter off ever so gently. She butted me with her muzzle, waiting for me to start. I drew a deep breath, then threw up my arms, creating my position. Just like Birdy, she snorted and spun around, cantering to the far side of the pen. I kept her going, stepping in front to alter her direction. It took longer this time, but I had patience. It was imperative.

Then it happened and I found myself once again immersed in euphoria, I had done it. Her ears picked up and her nose dropped, and again, she started to chew. That was my que, I dropped my stance and completely relaxed, then, I waited... - just like before.

Her warm breath hit my shoulder and I stood there, in awe. I would never get over the feeling of Join Up. There's something breathtakingly beautiful about it, something mind-blowing that never leaves you for hours after. Words couldn't describe the feeling - not enough to give it justice anyway.

I started to walk, and just like before, she followed. Not like a lost puppy, but like a friend. When my eyes finally met Ty's, I just knew I would _never_ walk alone again. Picking up a jog, I smiled happily when Lillie's hoof beats picked up their pace. After a while, I turned, just stroking my hand through her mane, working T-touch down her neck. "Hey, girl." I whispered, pressing my lips to her muzzle.

My eyes darted to Ty and I motioned him down, walking over to the gate. I didn't even bother placing her halter on, Lillie walked faithfully beside me the entire time. Ty looked across at me confused, and I merely smiled back at him, gesturing for him to wait. Gathering up Harvey's reins, I led him back into the round pen, where Ty was waiting, realisation dawning on his face. I handed him the reins without a word, and walked back out of the pen, stroking Lillie's mane as I did so. Once outside again, I slipped on her halter and tied her up. Then, I climbed up the fence, positioning myself - just like Ty did - on the very top rail.

When I looked back down, Ty was watching me, waiting for my instructions. He was unsure, I could tell, but I wanted him to do this. I smiled back at him, trying my best to reassure him. "First, you wanna take off his tack." I instructed, smiling kindly.

He nodded, making light work of the straps. He lifted it on the fence and returned to the center, working his hand up and down Harvey's neck. He was tense. "Just relax." I called softly. He smiled a little up at me, and relaxed ever so slightly. I nodded, it would have to do. "Its okay, I'm not going anywhere." He relaxed fully this time and I settled down on my perch. "Ready?"

He nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." I waited for him to relax again before calling out the next instruction.

"Okay, throw up your arms and send him around." He did it right and Harvey bolted with a snort to the outside rail. "Keep going." My eyes were trained on their every movement, just watching as Ty changed the direction. It didn't take very long for the signs to start to show, they had an incredibly strong bond, it reminded me a lot of Spartan and I.

Harvey dropped his head, his ears pricked up and he started to chew. "See what he's doing?" I asked, I'd been talking continuously, just letting him know I was there. Ty nodded, throwing his arms up again. "It means he wants to join you in the center."

He nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Drop your stance." I called from my place on the rail. "Just relax, and face away." He did as I said, and stood completely still in the center. It felt strange watching another person do it, it was only Mom, Adam and I, that knew how to do it. I had only really see them do it. It was a good strange though, it came very close to the feeling of doing it yourself.

My breathing hitched as I watched Harvey slow down, before stopping completely. He seemed to think for a moment, but then he turned. He was going towards Ty. I know Ty heard it, he could feel it, I was sure of it, because he smiled. I watched in awe as Harvey butted Ty in the shoulder, instantly gaining the attention he wanted. "Now turn around, very slowly." I don't think Ty needed my instructions now, I think he knew exactly what to do. He ran his hands gently through Harvey's forelock and smiled softly. I didn't say anything for a moment, instead I just let him rejoice in what he'd done.

After a few minutes, I smiled down at him and called out once again. "Walk away." Ty did as I said and started to walk in my direction, Harvey always following him, just one stride behind every time. I don't think the smile on Ty's face quite summed up how he felt, even though his face was alight with the most beautiful crooked smile I had ever seen. His eyes snapped up to me and he grinned, watching me as I slipped down, not entirely prepared for the huge hug he gave me before I could even reach the ground.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He whispered in my ear. "That was amazing." I grinned and hugged him tight.

"You're welcome." I replied, "It feels good, don't it?"

He nodded, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Nearly as good as kissing you." He kissed me again, longer this time. "And that's pretty hard to beat." He chuckled and I smiled against his lips.

"Nearly as good as kissing you." I nodded, grinning back at him. "Yup, I think that just about sums it up."

-:-

I frowned, tapping the pencil against the paper in thought. I'd drawn a picture of Ty on Harvey, but there was just something missing and I couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The door clicked open, and I smiled as Ty walked through, carrying two hot chocolates. I had this thing with having to have a hot chocolate before bed. "Thank you." I smiled gratefully, taking the mug out of his hands, moving my drawing stuff aside. I took a sip, smiling happily at taste of chocolate. "Yum." I hummed, my eyes flicking back up to Ty.

He sat down carefully on bed, resting his back up against the headboard. I climbed up so I was lying next to him, snuggled up against his side. He wrapped his arm around me, pressing a kiss to my hair. "Did I make it right?" Ty asked, smiling as I got cream on my lips.

"Perfect as always." I smiled back at him, licking my lips of the cream. He seemed happy with that answer and took a swig of his own, squeezing me gently.

I jumped as the phone started to ringing, frowning as to who was calling me. What I saw on the little screen, made me nearly want to cry out in happiness.

"Lou!" I gasped into the phone, squeezing Ty's hand as I shifted to a sitting position, placing the hot chocolate down the table.

"Amy!" She was mocking me, but I could tell that she was genuinely pleased to talk to me. "It's not too late over there is it?"

"No, no, not at all." I was grinning now. Since Lou moved to England, I didn't get to talk to her anywhere as much as I used too. "How are you doing?" My eyes flicked up to Ty, and he smiled, sipping away at his hot chocolate. He knew enough about Lou and England, and the lack communication between us, to understand.

"We're great!" She replied happily, "Peter got a promotion! And we finally got a dog!" She chuckled, I could tell she was really happy. "How about you? I haven't heard from you in months? Grandpa said you got a new job?"

I went blank, Lou knew nothing about my new life, she didn't even know about the man I was so madly in love with. I felt-... awful...

"A lot has happened. So much." I replied truthfully, readying myself for a long conversation. I frowned as Ty shifted from the bed and stood up, pressing a kiss to my hair. I smiled gratefully as it finally dawned on me what he was doing. "Thank you." I mouthed, watching him as he left.

"You have to tell me _everything_, every _single_ detail."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

**Hit or miss? Another _long _chapter, 4,410 words this time. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! And all of you who have added this story to their favourite's and followed this story! You don't know just how much I appreciate that. **

**I'm sorry it was up a bit late, but school's been busy and I wanted to give you another long chapter, so... I waited until the weekend. Good news is that I have Monday off, meaning, I have more time to write the next chapter and hopefully get it up quicker.**

**Okay, so I just wanted to let you know, that in terms of 'the picture', you're not going to find out a while, like a long while. I feel really bad saying that, but it's how I've planned it. I'm sorry, but keep with me and you'll find out soon enough. With these longer chapters, it won't take too long. :)**

**Review? 340 maybe?**

**Until next time!**

**~Wildatheart~**


	28. Dancing With You

**DANCING**WITH**YOU**

"Hey girl..." I whispered softly, running my fingers gently through her long mane. "You're okay, aren't you?" I continued to whisper quietly as we stood in the middle of the beautiful meadow, the sun casting warm rays across the horizon as it sunk behind the Alberta mountains. Ty sat amongst the long grass a few meters away, his legs crossed, Indian style, just watching me.

Lillie stood in front of me, no saddle, no halter, and like Ty, she was just watching me. I started to walk away, my steps slow but steady, and she followed, always in step beside me. I started to run, dancing in circles across the meadow, basking in the evening light. Lillie picked up her pace, dancing with me, her dainty steps weaving amongst the wildflowers. I lifted my hand, gripping hold of her mane. In a second, I was up sitting tall on her bare white back. I leant forward, wrapping my arms around her neck, burying my head in her mane. I squeezed gently and she moved forward, walking slowly as I sat up. She picked up trot, almost floating across the meadow. I kept circling, fiddling with her mane in my hands as she moved.

After a minute, she stopped and I slipped off, walking away, holding up my hands. Her eyes were trained on my every movement, watching me as I backed away. Suddenly, I threw up my arms, smiling in happiness as she cantered over, flying across the meadow towards me. "Good, girl." I whispered, combing my fingers through her mane. "Thank you."

My eyes flickered back to Ty, and I smiled, walking slowly over to him, Lillie in step beside me. I sunk down beside him, letting him pull me into his lap, burying my head in his chest, breathing in the intoxicating smell I knew so well. Lillie stood still for a moment, just watching Ty and I, before dropping her head to graze, never wandering more than a few meters away. I smiled softly, snuggling further in Ty's arms. He pressed a kiss to my hair, his lips lifting into a smile. "You are beautiful." He whispered softly, stroking my hair. I smiled, my eyes still closed, not saying a word. "You have a gift, Amy. I'm sure of it."

The smile that graced my face was even wider, even happier this time. "That's what my Mom said." I said quietly.

Ty pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Your Mom was a very wise woman."

I kept smiling, my love for him growing even stronger, even more powerful, if that was even possible. My heart felt like it was expanding inside of me, full to the brim with my love for Ty Borden.

"She was in deed."

-:-

I pulled on Ty's dark green hoodie, smiling as his beautiful smell surrounded me. Taking his hand, I walked slowly down the hall, smiling at Amber as we entered the kitchen. She was bent over the stove, stirring some sort of soup, frowning in concentration as she scanned the little cook book. I pulled open the fridge, grabbing the milk, before placing it down right next to the two mugs Ty had set down just a second before. I smiled up at him in thanks, taking the hot chocolate powder from his hands. Tom strolled in, Mallory close behind.

"Ahh, the famous hot chocolate." He exclaimed, smiling in amusement, sinking down in the chair, pulling Amber into his lap. She was shaking her head at her fiancée, holding his hands in her lap. Mallory slipped into the other chair, resting her arms on the table, a mug in her hands. She grabbed the milk and poured it in, beating us to the microwave. It finally pinged and she pinched the hot chocolate powder, scooping a teaspoon into her hot milk.

"Yum." We were all gaping at her, Ty and I the only ones with annoyed faces. I grabbed back my hot chocolate powder, smiling a little at our idiocy. We continued to make our hot chocolates without a problem and soon settled down in The Bean Bag, the others falling into their respective seats. I sipped at my hot chocolate, just staring at my phone. It was six fifty-nine, Lou was meant to call at precisely seven. I was tapping my finger impatiently against my mug, biting my lip in the worry she might not call. Ty was still stroking my hair, calming me partly, his arms wrapped around me, his hot chocolate on the side.

"She'll call, love." He said quietly, running his hand up and down my arm in an attempt to soothe me. It did a pretty good job, but I continued to bite my lip in anticipation. Ty lifted his hand to my chin, turning my face to meet his. He ran his thumb along my lip, before kissing it softly. "Calm down." He whispered kindly. I nodded, feeling much better for his kiss. I smiled a little, counting down the seconds.

It finally rung, and once again, I jumped, answering the phone on the very first ring.

"Lou!" I greeted her, Lou's laughter filtering through the phone.

"Hi, Amy." She said kindly. "Everything okay? You have a nice day?"

I smiled, "Yup. Great actually."

"Was Ty with you?"

"Yes."

"The whole day?"

"The entire time."

"Now?"

"Right this second."

She squealed, "Oh, Amy, I still can't get over the fact you're in love!"

"Lou!" I cried, blushing a little, then promptly blushing more when Ty raised an eyebrow, pausing in rubbing my arms. I refused to make eye contact and instead snuggled further in his embrace. He pressed a kiss to the top of head, his lips forming a smile.

Lou laughed, "It's so nice to talk to you, Amy." She went quiet for a moment, and I started to worry she'd put the phone down. "... It's like it was before..."

I stiffened, and Ty continued to rub my arms, knowing immediately I needed comfort. I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.

Lou started to talk again, quickly diverting the subject. "So, what did you do today?" It sounded a lot like a mother asking her child after a long day at school, but it made me smile. I loved the feeling of being loved - as cliché as that sounded.

"It was great..." I smiled, wondering whether to tell her about... "I-..."

Lou went quiet, giving me time. Ty looked at me, and I gestured towards our bedroom, I didn't want the others to know about this just yet, it felt way too personal. He nodded, standing up, interlocking my fingers with his. Amber and Tom glanced up, Mallory already aware of our movement. Ty motioned to the phone and smiled a little. They all nodded, returning their attention to the TV. I was extremely grateful in that moment for being surrounded by people who understood when even I couldn't.

Lou was still waiting patiently, I could hear her breathing from the end of the line. I fell back on the bed, playing with the hem of my shirt. "I-.." Every time I went to say it, my breathing hitched, my throat closed. I'm not sure if Ty realised - although, looking back now, he probably did - I hadn't done what I did today since Adam told me he was leaving for the army, 5 years ago. Like Join-Up, I stopped dancing - as people call it - with horses. And whilst showing Ty Join-Up after so long, was emotional; that was harder, it meant so much more. We used to dance with the horses, it was_ our_ thing. I thought couldn't do it without him. And doing it today, alone... it was like being hit with a wave of grief. But having Ty there, his emerald eyes ever watching, his attentive ears ever listening; everything painful, every heart wrenching emotion seemed to take a back seat. Like when I did Join-Up, I felt alive. Not just happy, happy, but on top of the world happy. The happy that makes you want to smile so, so big. Ty happy.

"I danced with the horses again." I finally said, immediately feeling stronger, less fragile the second I said it. "I did it without him, Lou." I kept going, refusing to stop until I had said every single word. "And it was... okay."

I could almost see the smile in her voice, "Did you show Ty?" She asked softly, causing me to smile, my head in Ty's lap as I lied on the bed, his back against the head-board. He was twirling a lock of my hair around in his fingers, smiling softly down at me.

"Yes." I choked out, a single tear falling down my cheek. Ty brushed it away with his thumb, pushing back little tendrils of hair as I continued. He knew I had to do this alone.

"What did he say?" Even in her most caring times, Lou always liked some juicy gossip.

I laughed through my tears, choking back another sob. "Exactly what Mom said."

She went quiet again, and so did I, just waiting for her reply. "He really loves you, doesn't he?"

My face broke into a smile, sobbing again. "Yes."

"And you love him just as much?"

"I love him." I said with conviction, all too aware of Ty's on me, and the breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile taking over his features.

I think Lou was crying now too, if I was going by her somewhat happy sobs from the other end of the line. "I'm so glad you're happy, Amy." There was a soft knock on the door from her end, and I waited patiently as she answered them. There was some talking and I smiled, soon recognising Peter's voice, his clear English accent sounding through the phone.

"Who's made my wife cry?" He said it jokingly, I could tell he knew exactly who I was. Lou laughed a little from the other end, grabbing the phone back from what I could tell.

"It's my sister." She smiled, "She's in love, you see."

"Ahh!" I could practically see his face as he grinned, grabbing the phone back again. I was chuckling at this point, earning a rather amused look from Ty, though I could tell he was happy I wasn't mainly crying anymore. "So my little sister's in love, huh? Interesting." He mused,obviously thinking over this very hard. "Is this man present?" He asked, sounding very well to do.

I laughed, "Yes!"

"May I talk to him...?"

"Hmm...? Well, that's kinda up to him...?" I dragged it out, knowing how much I was annoying my big English brother.

"Pass him the phone, Amy Fleming!" He demanded, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear due to the sheer volume of his voice.

My eyes flickered up to Ty and I grinned, "My brother wants to talk to you?" At his confused face, I suddenly realised what I'd said. "My brother-in-law," I smiled, somewhat apologetically, "Lou's husband."

Realisation dawned on his face and he nodded, asking silently for the phone. I smiled a little, kinda worried; Peter can be...? Lets say...? - protective? Overbearing? Loud? The list is practically endless...

He took the phone and held it to his ear, still continuing to stroke my hair. I turned on my side, sitting at a right angle to Ty, laying sideways on the bed, whilst Ty sat the right way, my head in his lap. "Hello?" Ty asked.

"Hello!" I groaned, that was Peter, loud, loud, and loud. "Are you the one my little sis fell in love with?"

"Yup." Ty seemed to be rather okay, in fact, did he just answer Peter with a 'yup'? He didn't, surely not?

"I LIKE HIM! IT'S FINE! EVERYBODY RELAX!" He bellowed down the phone. I was trying desperately to stifle my giggles, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ty raised his eyebrow incredulously, "I'm trying to work out if that's a good thing?"

I burst out laughing then, and Ty grinned, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "It's a good thing, I assure you."

He passed me the phone back and I placed it on loudspeaker. "So he passed your little initiation test?" I asked, a smile continuing to tug at my lips.

"Definitely. You have great taste, little sis." I could practically see him grinning. "I am very proud of you."

I was still confused, "Peter, how do you even know all this? Ty only said one word?"

"Ahh! So it's Ty!" He exclaimed, completely ignoring my question altogether.

"Peter!" I cried, annoyed, but still smiling.

"I just know, little sis! I just know!" I could hear Lou full on laughing in the background.

"Of course you do." I shook my head, laughing along with everyone else.

We carried on chatting together, all four of us. And I'd never felt so happy. Ty fitted in like a missing puzzle piece, somehow coping with Peter and his loud ways. Lou and I never stopped laughing from the guys idiocy. My insides were all tingly, and I had this great feeling of happiness warming me through. It was one of those moments you look back as the best bits. You know when people always tell you to enjoy the small things in life, because you'll look back and realise they were the big things. I was only just beginning to understand just how true that saying is.

When we finally ended the call three hours later, Ty and I just lied down on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling, happy and full of love.

I closed my eyes, wanting to soak up every thought, every emotion and put it in a jar. You know, when people capture the sun in a jar and keep it forever - their little bit of sunshine. Well, I want a little jar of happiness, love and joy all bundled into one. Then again, that's just Ty in a nutshell. A smile lifted at my lips at the thought, and I let my eyes flutter open again, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"Have you ever had a dream, an ambition? Something you wanted to do more than anything?" I asked softly, following the patterns on the ceiling, awaiting Ty's response.

He seemed to slip into thought, going over it in his head. I didn't push him, I would wait as along as it takes.

"I've always wanted to be part of a family, to be loved, and to love." He finished softly, not moving a muscle. I dropped my hand between us, smiling softly as he did the same, intertwining his fingers with mine. "I found family when I came to Amber, I found love the second I saw you..."

There was a silent tear trailing down my cheek, falling quickly. What he said made me want to cry so much. We still didn't move, just our hands intertwined between us. "What about you?" He asked softly, running his thumb over the back of my hand. "Do you have a dream, Amy?"

I swallowed my tears, and turned my head to look straight at him, only to find his emerald eyes watching me, full to the brim with love. "I always wanted to write." I took a deep breath, it seemed so petty compared to his. "To get everything down on paper." I laughed a little, "I wanted everyone to know how much of a roller coaster my life has been." I shrugged, "It'll never happen, but I can dream. Everyone has a dream."

Ty squeezed my hand softly, "You have to dream first, in order for your dreams to become reality." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I told myself that I would find you. It wasn't so much as a dream, but a promise. A promise that kept me grounded. I didn't look at the impossible, I pushed it right out-of-the-way." He ran his hand through my hair, rubbing each strand between his fingers, gazing down at me, his beautiful eyes alight, shining. They were so strong, so determined, so full of irrevocable love. Love for me. In that moment, just staring in his eyes, I felt so strong, so invincible. The impossible felt no longer impossible... - after all, it was just two words that separated that changed everything. _I'm possible._

Ty took a sharp breath, his eyes fluttering closed. "You know, whenever I had your photo, I felt invincible. That tiny swatch of card seemed to strengthen me in ways I could no longer fathom, it's what got me through everything. Knowing that somehow, someway, everything happened for a reason. I lived the life I lived to find you... Your brother helped me find you. I will always be in his debt. I owe him my life." He ran his thumb down my jaw, still hanging over me from his position. "Finding you was like finding an Angel in Hell." A single tear trailed down his cheek. "You were, - are, my Guardian Angel."... "You gave me light when I was buried so far in darkness." His eyes shuttered before opening again as he took a long deep breath. "And I love you." He leant down, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "I will spend the rest of my life loving you. I will _never ever_ stop." He kissed me again, before moving his lips to my forehead. "Only unless you asked me too."

His lasts word shook me from my reverie, my eyes darting straight to his. "Don't say that."

Ty pulled back slightly, "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. I lifted myself up, sitting up in his lap.

"I love you." I whispered, my hands finding their way into his hair. "I will never stop loving you either. Not until I stop breathing and my heart fails to beat. No, until then, my heart is yours. Right until I die." I kissed him then, portraying my every emotion, my every thought in that one kiss.

We finally pulled back, and Ty rested his head against mine, pressing his lips to my forehead, cupping my head in his hands. "I love you too, Amy. Forever."

"Is that a promise?" I asked quietly, a smile tugging at my lips as I snuggled in his embrace.

He kissed the top of my head, pulling me to him, encasing me in his warmth, his beautiful intoxicating scent, his irrevocable love.

"You bet it is."

-:-

I twirled the pencil around in my fingers, biting my lip in thought. I was staring at the picture of Ty and Harley, there was something missing; I just couldn't quite place it. My eyes darted back up as the door clicked open, and a freshly showered Ty strode in the room.

He fiddled around with his bag for a few minutes, placing stuff back, before coming to sit beside me on the bed. My features turned thoughtful, trying desperately to find what was missing.

"Hey, Ty?" I asked, looking up at him. "Do you think you could show me the photo again?"

He frowned, but nodded. His fingers delving into his pocket, reappearing with a small swatch of card. He placed it in my palm, and waited. Ty had got used to being incredibly patient with me. He seemed to understand that I ran on a completely different time to just about everyone around me. I was always thinking, always musing over something long gone.

My gaze turned to the photo and suddenly everything clicked - not unlike it did when Ty first showed it to me - and it finally dawned on me. I started to sketch, the pencil almost flying over the page as I worked. I took great detail, this was important.

When I was finished, I placed the pencil down, and ran my hand over the pad. I found myself staring into the drawing's green eyes, it wasn't until I looked up, I realised I could never give it justice. His eyes were one of my favourite things about Ty, they seemed to convey every emotion, right there, just shining down at me. I pulled away the page from the pad, keeping great care not to tear the edges, and pushed it to Ty.

"Do you like it? It doesn't do your eyes justice. But-" I shrugged, "I think everything else is okay."

Ty was rolling his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled me into his lap. He pressed a kiss to my hair, rubbing my arms. "You're either totally delusional or blind."

I huffed, crossing my arms over. "I am not delusional." I leant back against his chest, looking up at him. "And I am not blind."

"You don't see yourself clearly." He said softly, stroking my hair. I felt like going to sleep with how relaxing that was. He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You don't see how breathtakingly beautiful you are. How talented, how gifted you are."

A smile curled at my lips, and I let my eyes flutter closed. "You think I'm beautiful?"

I felt him smile beside me, "Is that the _only_ bit you picked up on?"

I kept my eyes closed, feigning innocence, a smile twitching at my lips. "Maybe."

Ty sighed, and I could almost see him roll his eyes. "You are beautiful, you are gifted, intelligent, funny. There all just a handful of reasons I love you."

I opened my eyed then and lifted my head to kiss him. "Good. Because I love you too. Very, very, much."

We had breakfast with the others, before heading out to muck out the stalls. Part of me wanted to take Ty out on a ride right there and then and dance with Lillie again, the other side knew I needed to pace myself.

Lunch soon came and by then we'd worked the horses, fed them, and ourselves. I was now hosing down Birdy, humming to myself as the cold water hit his back. It was splashing off him, spraying a fine mist everywhere it went. Birdy's head spun around, nudging me with his muzzle. I looked up and ran my fingers through his forelock.

"That nice, boy, huh?" I cooed, smiling to myself as he sighed and dropped his head. It was like he'd spotted something, but I didn't bother checking, he seemed fine now. I carried on, humming my new favourite tune that Ty composed.

I gasped, letting out a squeal as ice cold water ran down my back. I took a deep breath, clutching at the hose, preparing myself for the killing I'm about to commit. I swung around, the hose going with me, hitting my target like I'd intended. Ty Borden.

He gasped, holding his hands up to protect himself as I continued to spray ice-cold water all over him. Laughing so much it hurt, I backed up, grabbing the water bucket in my left hand. Ty was eying it suspiciously, a worried look in his eyes. Oh yeah, this is payback-

"Ahhh!" Somehow, he'd grabbed another bucket and dunked it right over my head. I was drenched, gasping as I attempted a death glare. "That was so evil."

"Oh really?" He quirked his eyebrow, smiling his swoon-worthy crooked smile. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists, starting to walk towards him. He started to back up, a look of amusement gleaming in his eyes. I suddenly charged, hose at the ready, only for it to be grabbed from me and used against me in the most _evil _ways.

"Tyyyy!" I cried, standing there once again drenched, my hair clinging to my skin as I stood there seething, fighting the smile tugging mercifully at my lips.

He merely smirked, leaning back against the fence. I ran again, no weapon this time, only to be swung high into the air and onto Ty's shoulder. I was laughing so much, drumming against his back, screaming as Ty started to tickle me. "Nooo!" I cried, tears streaming down my face as I gasped for air, barely capable of getting my words out. "Ty-" I burst out laughing as his fingers worked their evil magic." Ty- Pluh-pluh-lease!" I was gasping for air, kicking my legs about.

"Sorry, did you want to get down?" He asked nonchalantly, the picture of innocence. I started thrashing about, only to find that method utterly useless and turned to randomly flailing my arms. - Which technically was the same thing, but I had no Plan B, you see.

He finally put me down and I immediately ambushed him, pushing him to the ground, demanding that he begged for mercy. Pinning him down, I stretched my arm out to grab the hose lying redundant on the ground, screaming in surprise when I found myself lying flat on the ground, with Ty hovering smugly over me. Resting his body on his elbows, he grinned down at me. It was only then did I notice the hose - previously my hose - in his right hand.

"_You_ wouldn't." I glared up at him, only to see amusement dancing in his eyes.

He shrugged, "You never know."

_Oh, I know, Mister._

I started to shake my head, squirming underneath him, failing in my attempt to move even an inch away. "Ty! NO!" I spluttered, turning my head away from the water. He was laughing, smiling wickedly as I squealed away.

I gasped in between words, "You- Are- So- Evil-"

He chuckled softly, somewhat surprising me when he dropped the hose to the floor. I frowned, looking up at him through my lashes, my entire being soaked to the core. He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips teasingly to mine. My hands found there way into his wet hair, gripping at the roots.

"That wasn't very nice." I pouted, kissing him back. He chuckled softly, peppering my face with kisses.

"I," kiss, "couldn't," kiss, "be," kiss, "more," kiss, "sorry." He grinned, finally finding my lips.

I pulled back slightly, smiling when I saw his annoyed face. Raising an eyebrow, I stared right up at him, studying his jaw line to his glistening emerald eyes, to his lips. "You don't sound very sorry." I stated, pulling my eyes from his lips to look straight in his eyes.

He frowned, looking absolutely adorable. Playing about with his hair, I awaited his response. "I am." His crooked smile was back in place.

I huffed, kissing his briefly. "I won't forgive you this easily next time, Mister." I warned, trying to keep a straight face as he kissed me, laying his hands flat on the ground.

He smirked, before kissing me again. "I know."

-:-

I was sitting on the porch step, just watching the guys shift the feed. There were footsteps behind me and I glanced up, smiling as Amber sat down on the step. Resting her hands on the decking behind her, she leant back, her gaze on Tom. "Good show, huh?"

I chuckled softly, "Yeah, you could say that."

She turned to me, leaning forward, running her finger over her engagement ring. "I just wanted to thank you, like properly." She started, and I could tell instantly this was serious. "I've never seen Ty so happy," she laughed a little, "it makes me smile to see him like this."

I smiled softly, playing with my hands in my lap. "You know, last night, we were talking about our dreams, what we wanted to do in life. And..." I trailed of, taking a deep breath. "Ty said he always wanted a family. Amber swallowed beside me, obviously getting the same reaction I did. "He said he got that when he met you."

She took a shaky breath, her eyes shining from tears. She smiled a little as a tear escaped, wiping it away quickly with her thumb. "Why does that guy always make me wanna cry?" She laughed, crumbling.

I smiled, feeling depressed all over again. "I don't know!"

We sat in silence for a while, just watching the men. "Do remember when you asked me if the old Ty will ever come back?" Amber shifted beside me, turning to look at me once again. I nodded. "I told you I didn't know."..."But truth is, Ty was already coming back. The second he met you, the old Ty started to resurface, I could see it happening before my eyes. Sure he was moody, irritating, sarcastic," she laughed, "but it was little things, things I could see if I studied him real hard."

I smiled a little, those days seemed so long ago. "I saw you when you screamed at him that time, when you literally tore him apart with your words. That was one of the first times in a long time that I saw his façade fail."

I bit my lip, feeling awful for what I said. "Don't feel guilty, Amy." Amber shook her head, "You triggered something that day, and I think it finally dawned on him to open his eyes and see the world before him."

She sighed, "To this day, I still don't know who he lost out there." She turned me to again. "He's told you hasn't he?"

My breathing hitched, what Amber didn't realise was the sheer emotion that came with that thought. "Amy?" Amber asked worried as my tears started to fall. "Amy, shush, it's okay. You can tell me." I looked up to see her watching me, only worry in her eyes.

"It was my brother, my twin, that Ty lost." I choked. I felt so weak again, I hated it. "That I lost."

Amber's eyes said it all, and she pulled me into her embrace. Neither of us said anything, I don't think there are words capable of filling that silence. We just sat there, on the little porch step, crying. It wasn't long until the guys hurried over and I was wrapped securely in Ty's arms.

Amber and Tom went in soon after, leaving Ty and I alone, together, just watching the sunset...

* * *

**Okay, so first things first, I made Peter English for two reasons: one, the Lou and Peter relationship is going to be rather different in this story compared to the one in the show, and I didn't want them to mix. Secondly, I'm British, so I needed some British person in there somewhere.**

**This chapter was originally longer and had another good 1,000 words on the end, but I figured this was already a pretty long chapter already at 5,000 words plus, so decided against adding it in. It was a bit of a cliffy, so technically, you are better off? Maybe?**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I stayed up much longer than I should have to get this updated, I'm now really tired and have had to write this author's note out twice because of fanfiction messing with me and my tired brain. Not good combination, I screamed like three times. :)**

**For those of you who want Amy and Ty to go see Jack, you may get your wish within the next chapter or two, so don't worry. :)**

**Review? 360?**

**Until next time! **

**P.S. If anyone has any ideas for _All These Little Things_ please let me know! I need some good ideas!**

**:)**

**~Wildatheart~**


	29. Happiness As It Should Be

**I'M ALIVE!**

**I'm so sorry it's been **_**so **_**long! Life's been rather hectic. ;) Summer holiday's arrived! So all will be okay again! ;)**

**Read on and ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey, Sweetie," Grandpa greeted, his voice filtering through the phone.

"Hey, Grandpa," I smiled softly, playing with a strand of loose cotton from the cushion. Ty was in the shower, leaving me alone to talk to Grandpa.

"How are you?" He asked, his voice happy and cheerful.

"I'm good." I grinned, "Very good."

He chuckled softly, "I'm glad to hear." I smiled again, loving the sound of his laughter, knowing he was finally happy. "Now," he started, "I have a favour to ask?"

My curiosity peaked, "And what would that be?"

He chuckled again, "I'm holding a barbeque-" he seemed to pause for a moment, and I could hear someone talking at the other end, "_we_ are holding a barbeque." He corrected himself, causing me to smile. "And I'd like it if you could find a space in your very hectic schedule for your old Grandpa."

"Of course, I always have time for you. When is it?" I replied, twirling the cotton around my finger.

"Well, when are you back from your little holiday?" I rolled my eyes, 'holiday'? Yeah, sounded about right.

"In the next few days."

"Well, then we'll have it next week."

"Next week!?" My eyes bugged, _that was soon!_

"Yes, I would like to see my granddaughter sometime this month." I suddenly felt incredibly guilty.

"That sounds great, Grandpa." I smiled happily. "I've missed you."

"You too, Sweetheart." He said softly. "Now, let Ty know. I want him there, too." He added. I felt like squealing and having a nervous breakdown all at the same time. _I'm finally taking Ty home! What if Grandpa doesn't like him?!_

I shook my head, turning my attention back to answering the actual question. "I will do, he'll love it."

"Great. I'd love to stay and talk but _we_ have a barbeque to sort out." Grandpa sighed, though still sounding happy.

"We?" I asked, hoping for a name.

"That would be Sophie."

I grinned, "Ahh, Sophie." Ty strode through the door, dressed in pajamas. He walked straight in my direction, bending down and pressing a soft kiss to my hair before heading for his bag. I pulled my eyes from Ty, feeling all warm and fuzzy from his sweet gesture. "Tell her I say hi! I can't wait to meet her." I was being honest, anyone that made my Grandpa this happy was something special.

"Sophie says hi too." I could tell he was smiling. "Now, I've got to go."... "Love you, Sweetie."

"Love you too, Grandpa." And with that the line went dead. I placed it down on the bedside table and smiled up at Ty as he sunk down beside me, feeling happy at the prospect of seeing Grandpa again.

I settled down so my head was in his lap again, all comfy in my pajamas and Ty's dark green hoodie. Ty was playing idly with my hair, twirling it around his fingers as I closed my eyes. It was half nine at night but for some reason I felt incredibly tired.

Ty leant down and kissed my forehead, "Sweet dreams." He whispered softly, moving his lips to my ear. "I love you."

I smiled to myself, "I love you, too." I said quietly, my voice barely a whisper as I drifted off to sleep.

-:-

I quickly showered the next morning, slipping into my clothes, only one thing on my mind. Pulling on my boots, I clambered down the steps, heading for Birdy's stall. Ty was already working with Harvey, smiling a little as I rushed out the cabin. I dismissed him with a wave, rolling my eyes. He chuckled softly, turning back to his horse. Slowing down as I entered the barn, I grabbed the right equipment, making a beeline for Birdy's stall. I had slept in, thanks to Ty. According to him I looked _'perfectly comfortable'_ and no matter what he did _'I had no intention of waking up'_. I smiled involuntarily, trying to cover it up as I pulled Birdy out into the yard.

I yanked open the round pen, circling Birdy inside behind me as I drew it closed. I set my face back to being grumpy, all for Ty's benefit, and started to work with Birdy.

"Someone's being grumpy." Ty sighed, like it was the most devastating thing in the world. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking, desperately fighting the smile on my face.

I shrugged, "I over slept." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I can see!" He called from the other pen. I spun around, glaring playfully at him.

"Really? How observant of you." I said, somewhat sarcastically.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I am rather observant, aren't I?" He threw me a grin, his emerald eyes shining mischievously.

I groaned, turning back to Birdy, a smile pulling mercifully at my lips. "Stupid ego." I muttered loudly, clipping the lunge rein on. I clucked softly, jingling the lunge rein. My eyes flickered in Ty's direction and I finally gave in to my grin. For some reason, no matter how hard I tried, this guy couldn't stop me from smiling. I met his eye and he laughed, winking mischievously at me like he knew perfectly well what I was thinking. "Silly, Amy." He said softly, a sparkle in his eye.

"Yeah, I love you, too." I said, a grin working its way on to my lips once again.

-:-

I tapped against the window, watching the world go by. Cars surrounded us and I found myself smiling as we sped along the motorway. We were on our way home, much to our annoyance. We had to leave at some point, Max and Nancy couldn't do everything on their own. We weren't far off now, a couple of minutes away from turning down the long country road.

Ty was playing around with my fingers, a fascination of his, whilst I stared idly out of the window. I turned my head slowly to look at him, and he lifted his head and smiled softly, lacing his fingers with mine and pressing a kiss to the back of my hand. My insides danced with happiness and I knew it showed clearly on my face. With the same hand, he wrapped his arm gently around my neck, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead as I leaned into him. Amber smiled in the rear view mirror, giving me a knowing look. I shrugged a little, smiling slightly, breathing in his beautiful scent. Tom had left earlier with Mallory and the horses, so it was just us three.

We were soon pulling to a stop and clambering out the truck, before stepping into Nancy's waiting arms.

"Did you have a good time, dears?" She asked kindly, a happy smile on her face.

I smiled softly, "The best." The others nodded bedside me and she chuckled.

"You do all look better for it." She comments, leading us all inside.

-:-

I shoveled the straw out of the stall, dumping it in the wheelbarrow opposite me. Nearly finished this particular stall, I sighed softly, leaning on the shovel to take a breather. I smiled as I thought of the coming week, I still needed to ask Ty, but I was sure he'd want to come. With that thought in mind, I lifted the wheelbarrow and set to work in finishing my chores. After all, this was my job. I smiled a little, this didn't feel like a job anymore, it was something I did willingly. I loved horses, I loved the ranch, I loved my newly acquired family, and most importantly, I loved Ty. I felt all warm when I imagined his face and quickened my pace towards the house.

Clambering up the steps, I swung open the door and strode in. Ty and Nancy were cooking together, their backs facing me, chatting along like they were mother and son. I didn't know much about Ty's biological parents, all I knew was that they put him in care at an early age. But it was nice seeing him with a motherly figure, I was sure him and his mom would have been close.

At the sound of the door, Ty's head snapped around and he smiled at me as I shrugged off my coat. Pulling off my boots, I walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, dunking my finger in the cake mix.

"Amy!" He exclaimed, mockingly shocked.

I shrugged innocently, "What? It's the best bit."

He rolled his eyes and pushed me gently, his hand pressed against the small of my back. "Go. Cake-Mix-Stealer." He chuckled.

I could see Nancy smiling at our banter and overall idiocy.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I held my hands up, walking obediently out the kitchen. I smiled to myself, "Mister Brownie."

"_Brownie?_" He repeated incredulously behind me, "_Brownie_?" He sounded hurt, "Is that _all _you can come up with?"

I glanced back at him, rolling my eyes. His face was a picture, scrunched up in annoyance. I shrugged, "I have several." I stated casually.

The look on his face was pretty amusing, "_Several_?" His mouth was hung open incredulously, looking at me like I'd run over his puppy. "You have _several_?"

I laughed freely, "Of course!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Are any of them actually nice?"

I thought for a moment, "No."

He rolled his eyes and pushed me out the kitchen since I'd hardly got far last time. "You love me really."

"Mister Ego!" I shot back, laughing happily, and running out the kitchen before he could tickle me into apologising.

-:-

After dinner I strolled down to the lake, soaking in the evening sun as it glistened on the water. Dipping my bare feet in the cool water, I smiled softly. Leaning back against the old boat, its ancient paint having chipped away long ago. Staring out at the water, I watched as a young duckling flailed its way through the water behind his mother; a proud duck, traveling gracefully through the water.

I thought back over the past few months, reminding myself once again of the real roller coaster I'd been on. My life as I knew it had changed for the better when I came here, to Max's ranch. I would never forget Adam, but this was my life now. Ty is my world. I promised myself right there and then that I'd never settle for anything I didn't love. In my short few months here, I'd experienced something I'd never thought I would. I was happy here; I was loved here.

My finger ran over the photo in my pocket, and I smiled to myself, breathing in deeply, taking in the country air, filling my lungs with life.

Footsteps sounded behind me, but I didn't turn, instead I smiled, leaning into his side. He wrapped his arm around me, kissing the top of my head. We sat and watched the water for a while before I broke the silence as a thought came to mind.

"Hey, Ty?" I asked softly, thinking over my question.

"Hmmm-umm?" He hummed in reply, turning to look at me.

I played around with his fingers, stalling slightly. Ty waited patiently as always, running circles across my shoulder with his other hand. He squeezed me gently, encouraging me.

"My Grandpa's having a barbeque... he wants you there." I finally said after some hesitation.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling crookedly. "And do _you_ want me there?"

"Yes." I said instantly, blushing a little at my quick reply.

He smiled wider, "Then I'll come."

I grinned, "Perfect."

And it really was.

* * *

**I'm back! **_**Finally, **_**I know. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it wasn't exactly long. :/**

**I HAVE SOME GREAT NEWS! (This explains my absence, too).**

**I have decided to completely rewrite Western Dream Boy! ;) I'm so excited! The original, in my opinion, is... awful. I'm already six chapters in, so it won't take me too long to finish it up. What I'll do, is complete it and update daily so you can read it. Don't worry, it's not just an edited version, it's a completely new and improved, glossy, new story. Same plot line, just **_**much **_**better writing. I am planning on taking the original down, because, quite frankly, I don't like it. I'll take it down when the new version is published and complete.**

**Review? Let me know what you think about Western Dream Boy and it's glossy new overhaul. ;)**

**Thank you for sticking with me, and I'm sorry again for such a long wait. I have been writing, just not updating. :/**

**Until next time! Not sure what story I'll update next? (By the way, I'm obviously going to stop posting for Story Of My Life until I've finished rewriting its prequel).**

**Thank you!**

**~Wildatheart~**


End file.
